Flying With Blood Stained Wings
by TigerInTheMoonlight
Summary: Deception, well this is the world of Shinobi. Friends, partners, and then enemies? Never, she would never let anything seperate her from 'Tachi. No way in hell.They were only themselves together.ItaFemnaru.Itachi X Female Naruto.Swearing,lemon later chaps
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then Itachi, Gaara, Minato and Ero-Sennin would forever be acknowledged as the best of the awesome.**

**This will be ItaFemnaru (Itachi X Female Naruto)…well kinda, she's not really Naruto, she is Akina but she will basically be a female, smarter version of Naruto…you'll see what I mean, hopefully. She ****doesn't have the whisker-marks****. Well, on with the prologue.**

Namikaze Akina giggled happily as she sped through the village, barely avoiding collisions in her haste. The five year old was so excited, as she had been invited to the Uchiha estates, along with her parents. Her heavily pregnant mother called out to her from two streets back, her voice easily carrying over the general bustle of the market. Her father just chuckled to himself fondly, his soft yet protective gaze following his daughter as she zigzagged through the population of surprised civilians and amused Shinobi, who shook their heads at Akina-chan's antics, and nodded their respect for him.

He was Namikaze Minato, Konoha's Yellow Flash, husband of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. But first and foremost, father of Namikaze Akina and his yet to be named unborn son. And he couldn't be happier or prouder. His daughter was born only a year into his Hokage promotion, and was soon named 'Akina', for the bright future and memories she was sure to bring them, and the people of Konoha. And of course, her bright blonde hair, which glowed like a sunrise, rain or shine. Much like her radiant personality.

Kushina sighed in exasperation as their blonde haired daughter rounded the corner, disappearing from sight. She rubbed her eight-month pregnant belly and grumbled.

"He's gonna be just as hyper as his Nee-chan. I can already tell. They'll be the death of us!"

Minato laughed and wrapped his wife up in his arms, continuing on after Akina to the Uchiha Compound.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"ITACHIII!" A yellow blur yelled, tackling the shocked clan heir to the ground of his home's kitchen.

Itachi blinked, trying to regain his wits after the unexpected impact. He looked up to see Namikaze Akina sitting on top of him wearing a smug grin. He rolled his eyes, grinning ever so slightly.

Akina, although being the same age as him, was just as much of a prodigy, not shocking given her heritage. Both five years olds had been introduced to each other when they were three, and - after Akina had forced the blank expression off the Uchiha's face - had instantly hit it off, soon becoming close friends. This being much to the pleasure of his father, for the political possibilities it opened, his son being close to the Hokage's daughter. As long as she didn't hinder his training, of course. His mother, although, was simply happy for her son having such a cute friend around. And Kushina's daughter at that!

"Well 'Tachi are ya just gonna lie there or are ya gonna get up lazy!" the girl exclaimed in a mock-scolding tone.

"I would, if you weren't sitting on me." Itachi raised a single eyebrow and Akina's face turned red. Oops. She scrambled off him, nearly falling in the process. Itachi chuckled silently.

A throat cleared loudly from the doorway, and both childrens' heads shot immediately to the source. Both sets of parents stood together, with different expressions on their faces.

Mikoto was beaming at her oldest son's slightly red face, which only a mother would notice. Minato had his arms crossed over his Hokage cloak, glaring slightly at Itachi, that was his baby girl! Kushina laughed and tugged at Minato's arm, sharing a weird look with her best friend, Mikoto. Fugaku, however, looked distinctly displeased at this undignified behaviour. Never mind that they were five years old, they were already on their way to Genin, in fact it was only due to Minato's unyielding stubbornness that the two were not already halfway through the Academy, or even graduated yet!

"Itachi! You are the Uchiha clan's heir; you should not be acting so childish! You disgrace not only yourself, but the whole of the Uchiha clan with your actions! And in front of the Yondaime-sama…you disappoint me Itachi." Fugaku reprimanded sharply, drawing an upset look from Mikoto, who remained silent. Akina, however, did not.

"Uchiha-sama it wasn't Itachi's fault! I knocked him down! He didn't do anything." She spoke with all the innocence of a child her age, contradicting her already strong talents in the Ninja arts at such an age.

Itachi reached over and caught her arm in a firm, but not painful, hold. He minutely shook his head at her, and she complied, although reluctantly. Outwardly, Itachi appeared unaffected. But Akina could see the sadness and anger in her best friend's eyes, set in his impassive face.

It was her brother who broke the silence, giving Kushina a particularly hard kick, causing her to gasp. Minato freaked out.

"Oh Kami, are you in labour? It's too early, too soon, no no no…" Everybody sweatdropped as the mighty Hokage started running in circles like a panicked chicken. Surprisingly accurate, given the situation and his hair colour.

"Minato! No, I am not in labour. Calm down, you're embarrassing Akina-chan." Minato froze in his tracks, spinning to see his precious daughter hiding her face in petite hands and shaking her head, Itachi looking on with sympathy. No! She could never be embarrassed by him, he would not let it happen! She was HIS baby girl, he would do anything for his little Angel.

He took a deep breath, and slumped his shoulders from the sudden release of tension. "So, not in labour?" he clarified.

Kushina chuckled. "No, just being a training dummy. I swear, this kid is almost as bad as Akina was!"

Akina, being Akina, just had to add in her own opinion of the matter. "Ha! Take that Itachi, MY Otouto is a mini me! I bet YOURS is better than you!" She grinned and pointed at the miffed Itachi.

"And how would you know? You haven't even seen Sasuke yet! Baka!" Itachi shot back. After all, he was still five.

"ITACHI!" Fugaku yelled, but was unable to finish as Akina had grabbed his son's hand and practically dragged the boy to the stairs.

"GonnaSeeSasuke-chanNowBye!" the blonde girl called out, feet thudding as they ran.

There was a thump of flesh on wood.

"Oh, sorry 'Tachi!"

"…Hn." And then the scrambling feet continued up to the baby Sasuke's room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"…He's so _small_ 'Tachi." Akina whispered, awestruck as she leaned over the crib.

"Well, babies usually are 'Kina." Itachi rolled his eyes, but held a small smile on his face as he too looked at his tiny Otouto. It was only when he was alone with Akina, his Kaa-san or little Sasuke that he allowed himself to be so open with his emotions.

"…Will my Otouto be this little? Do you think he'll be cute Itachi?" The blonde asked, never taking her eyes off the dark-haired baby, sleeping peacefully with his hand just slightly clenching unconsciously.

"If he looks anything like you, then yeah, I guess so." Itachi shrugged and looked away, a little dusting of red appearing as he realised the full impact of what he had said.

Akina finally looked up, shocked. "You…you think I'm…_cute_?"

"N-no! Wait, I mean, yes, but, I-I didn't-"…Uchiha Itachi was stuttering. Oh how his father would be ashamed.

Akina looked back to Sasuke, her face as red as her mother's hair. "…Sasuke-chan is cute. He looks like you…" By now both children were utterly embarrassed, not daring to look at the other. _How the heck does he/she make me feel like this? Ugh!_

"…But he doesn't have old-man lines. So that's a plus." Well, that broke the tension. Akina was grinning evilly, and Itachi was glaring.

"I _told_ you 'Kina they are maturity lines! Something you will never know about!" Itachi countered, falling back into one of their lasting debates.

"Nuh uh, you just made that up!" She shook her head rapidly, her shoulder length hair whipping around wildly in her denial.

Itachi just slowly shook his head at her, and calmly turned and walked out the room.

"H-HEY! DAMMIT UCHIHA ITACHI DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Akina growled and ran out of the room after him. Sasuke – by some miracle – stayed asleep throughout the Namikaze's shouting, and his Aniki's laughter from the hallway, as he ran from his friend out of the house.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A loud, infectious laughter boomed from downstairs, waking Akina up from her post-training nap._ Jiraiya-jiji!_ The small girl leaped off her bed, pulling on a plain red shirt, black training pants and ran down downstairs, taking them two at a time, disregarding her bare feet or sleep-tousled hair.

Akina skidded to a halt and with impressive speed, jumped at the Gama-Sannin, a wide grin splitting her face.

"Jiraiya-jiji! I missed you!" She squeezed the big man who was like a grandparent to her, arms not quite reaching all the way around.

"Hey Akina-chan! Long-time no see! Your Tou-san tells me your training is going well." The man said, crouching down to the girl's level.

"Yeah! Me and 'Tachi can hit nearly ALL of the targets now!" The blonde girl bounced up and down in pure excitement.

"Who?" Jiraiya asked, confused. Minato sweatdropped.

"_Itachi!_ Jiraiya-jiji I've _told_ you 'bout him lots of times! You need to _listen_ you old pervert!"

"OH, _I'm_ a pervert? You're what, five and hanging out with some guy! Minato, just who is this kid corrupting Akina-chan! Let's go beat him up!"

"Huh?" Akina was smart, very smart actually, for a five year old. But there were some lines even she could not yet read between.

Minato, fortunately, controlled the situation before Itachi ended up on the Sannin's hit-list.

"Jiraiya-sensei, it is Uchiha Itachi. The clan heir, and he is the same age as Akina-chan. They have been friends for years now. Really you should pay more attention Sensei."

Akina smiled and Jiraiya began to let his rarely-seen protective side slip. But Minato wasn't finished.

"However, if he ever tries anything on Akina-chan, we will go and beat the shit out of the kid. Prodigy or not, he can't compare to a Hokage and a Sannin…" Both Minato and Jiraiya laughed evilly.

Akina sighed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

In one of the personal training grounds within the Uchiha Compound, Uchiha Itachi suddenly shivered in fear. His hair stood on end – quite a feat for one with a ponytail – and his spine tingled with ice. Why did he feel like someone was after his blood? Eventually shrugging it off, he went back to his **Katon** practice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, Otouto is gonna be named after Jiraiya-jiji's book character?" Akina asked curiously.

Kushina nodded happily. "Yep! Say hi to Namikaze Naruto Akina-chan!" she said, rubbing her large stomach. Akina obliged cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto-Otouto! You had better be a nice brother, and not a pervert like Kakashi-Nii-san!"

Kushina giggled and hugged her daughter, resting her chin on the blonde's head. They stayed that way for what felt like hours – but in reality was only around fifteen minutes -, just content in the other's company. The doorbell rang.

Akina jumped off her mother's lap, running to the door. She flung it open, revealing Itachi with a dark blue backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"You ready for the Academy 'Kina? We can't be late for our first day!" He sighed, as if irritated, but anyone who knew him well enough could see the teasing light in his dark eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you wrinkly old weasel, I'm coming."

Itachi just snorted.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The month passed quickly. Itachi and Akina had – of course – easily taken the titles of top Shinobi and Kunouchi in their class, despite being taken up a grade in their first week! Minato, Kushina and Mikoto were so proud of them, and Fugaku was pleased that his son was advancing so quickly, and was so far above the others, the Namikaze being the only exception.

The village whispered loudly about the two of them wherever they went, often together. They would surely be the future of Konoha! Such thoughts as these were extremely common amongst civilians and Shinobi alike, with the Council especially interested. The Uchiha clan heir and prodigy, and the Namikaze, daughter of the Yondaime Hokage, the 'Yellow Flash' and the 'Red Death', Kushina! That woman was a demon on the battlefield! However, very few actually knew of her Jinchuriki status.

Danzou had made several attempts to recruit the children to his 'Root' system, but was brutally turned down by both the Uchiha clan and the Yondaime every time. After his tenth attempt to manipulate things into favouring his desires, the Yondaime had decided enough was enough and ordered the disbandment of 'Root' altogether. Danzou was not pleased. Of course, 'Root' was not disbanded, but had to be moved underground. It was then, that Danzou contacted Uchiha Madara and struck a deal.

_You will pay for denying me what was best…Minato._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kushina screamed in pain as a mid-wife fluttered back and forth around the room. Minato stood above her, monitoring the seal, as he had done during the birth of Akina.

Everything went much like Akina's delivery had, until a masked man had shown up, threatening little Naruto. After he had make a single hand seal, Minato had leapt into action to save Naruto, but in the meantime the man had reached Kushina, and caused the Kyuubi to be released upon the village.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The outside edges of the village were in ruins. The Kyuubi stood, roaring and snapping at any Shinobi attacking close enough, his nine massive tails flying in all directions, smashing and crushing anything in their path.

Akina was standing with Itachi, who was holding Sasuke protectively to his chest as they looked upon the devastation from the Uchiha clan main house. Another huge fireball was launched up into the darkened sky, and it illuminated the furious face of the Kyuubi. Akina gasped, and reached out, gripping Itachi's hand. Itachi held on to her just as tightly. It was like a nightmare, right there in their home. Itachi's mother and father were out fighting, and had ordered the children to stay there with Sasuke, and only to leave if it was to run from danger. Akina had been staying at the Uchihas' while her mother was in labour. Akina gasped again. How had she forgotten, in the panic? _Kaa-chan…Tou-san…Otouto…_was Naruto-chan even born yet? Were they all ok? She started to hyperventilate.

"Itachi! Kaa-chan…"she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Itachi nodded, saying nothing. But he held her hand even tighter. She looked into his dark eyes, and without words, knew that he was comforting her in his own anti-social way.

Suddenly, a giant toad appeared outside of the walls, and began to draw the demon fox away. A blonde figure could just be seen on the toad's head. _Tou-san!_

Ripping her hand out of Itachi's, Akina sprinted into the danger with the speed she was known for, leaving a desperate Itachi yelling to the smoky air. Akina turned back only to yell, "Look after Sasuke-chan, I'll be back! I promise!"

And then, she was gone.

Itachi sat down shakily, trying to calm the crying Sasuke. She would be fine, he told himself. After all, _Akina never breaks a promise._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Tou-san! Tou-san!" Akina ran blindly through the fresh graveyard, until finally she found her father. He wasn't looking too good. And there was…Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan! And the Kyuubi, being held down my some amazing chains. He thrashed in rage, but was unable to get free.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan!" She called, tears falling down her young face. Both parents spun around and embraced her. Her mother was sobbing, and her father wasn't far off it himself.

"Akina-chan, baby what are you doing here? You should be somewhere safe!" Kushina cried, clutching her daughter like a lifeline.

"K-Kaa-chan? I was worried about you and Tou-san and Otouto…are you all ok? Was Otouto born yet?"

Her mother collapsed into even more frame-racking sobs and her father had tears flowing swiftly and endlessly. Akina felt her blood run cold with dread.

"Akina…Naruto died baby girl." Her father was hardly holding himself together as he continued. "The masked man who released Kyuubi from Kaa-chan used some kind of jutsu-poison on him. We never realised until it was too late." He choked on a sob. "He did it so we couldn't stop Kyuubi by sealing him in Naruto…only someone with undeveloped chakra coils could accommodate it."

Akina was shocked. Kaa-chan…had held the Kyuubi? And then the grief. Her baby brother…Naruto, her Otouto…was murdered before he had ever had a chance to live. Before she had been able to hold him. Then, the pure, undiluted _rage_. A man in a mask had murdered her baby brother. Hundreds of Ninja and civilians were killed in the attack he caused. _He will pay_. The Killing Intent coming off the five year old blonde made even the bloodthirsty Kyuubi take notice of her. _What delicious rage in such a young kit._

"…Tou-san?" Akina whispered, struggling not to cry. "C-could you revert my chakra into an undeveloped state?"

Kushina stopped crying and stared at their daughter in shock, but both were met by determined, unyielding blue eyes.

"A-Akina, I could use a seal, but why-" Minato started, only to be cut off.

"I will take Otouto's place. Please Tou-san…it's the only thing I can ever do for him, besides avenge his death."

Kushina hugged Akina and exclaimed, "Don't you dare live a life of revenge Akina-chan! I didn't go through twelve hours of labour to have you grow up bitter and isolated. But if it is ever possible, then please, avenge my Naruto-chan…"

"I promise Kaa-chan." Akina whispered, her tears finally falling. She knew her mother was dying.

"I love you." All three of them whispered, perfectly in sync. Her mother's grip became slack.

Wiping her eyes was no use, so Akina just let them blur her vision. "Tou-san? Can I see Otouto?"

Minato nodded shakily, and led his brave little girl away from the struggling Kyuubi, and her mother's rapidly cooling body.

Naruto lay there, wrapped up in an orange blanket. Akina would have thought him sleeping, if not for the unearthly paleness on the naturally tan skin. He had a tuft of blonde hair spiking up in all directions, and three tiny little whisker marks on either cheek. Just by looking at him, Akina knew they would share their father's eyes._ Otouto…I'm so sorry…But I will live double, for the both of us now! So when I join you in heaven, you had better thank me! Or else your Nee-chan will beat you up Naruto-chan! Bye for now Otouto…I will see you again. I promise._

And Namikaze Akina NEVER breaks a promise.

Minato picked her up and she held onto him, wishing she never would have to let go. She knew Tou-san was going to die as well…she would be completely alone now. Her father sat her down and began to draw the first seal_ No…not completely alone. I still have Itachi, Sasuke, Mikoto, Jiraiya-jiji, Kakashi-Nii-San and Sandaime-jiji..._

The first seal was complete. Akina felt her chakra disappear completely, leaving only the bare minimum required to live. She felt so…_weak._ She looked up into her father's eyes, and both of them smiled a sad but loving smile. Minato began the second and final seal. Kyuubi was now struggling even more harshly, the chains beginning to groan, weakening after Kushina's death.

"Love you Tou-san."

"Love you more Akina…my little Angel. Be safe..."

Akina blacked out.

**Wow, not a bad length for a prologue!**

**-TITM**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the manga or anime, but I **_**do**_** own this plot and any OC I may or may not create.**

**Akina was not born with whisker-marks, while Naruto was. Because they are not a sign of the Kyuubi's possession, but a birthmark (kind of…), Akina does not suddenly have whisker-marks.**

The people of Konoha mourned. Their hero, their saviour, the Yondaime Hokage was dead. His pregnant wife and young daughter were also killed in the tragedy that befell Konoha earlier in the week. Namikaze Akina, his legacy, was a bright star to the village, viewed almost as their very own princess. But the demon had destroyed her, just as it had done to so many others. The Sandaime had announced yesterday that the Kyuubi had been in fact sealed, into the body of an orphan child going by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. He had told the villagers that the 'child' would not be in the public eye at all, remaining under observation for the time being. The people called for It's death, but their desire for vengeance went unsatisfied. Many claimed that once the Demon came out od hiding, then they would strike.

What they didn't know, was that it merely was a cover story.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Pssht! Itachi!_ Wake up weasel!_" A voice drifted in from outside of the Uchiha's window, stirring him from his sleep. He blinked wearily and looked around.

"Hn?" The disorientated five year old yawned, still half asleep.

"'Tachi! Open the window baka!" The voice spoke again, causing the young boy's eyes to widen and any remanets of sleep to evaporate instantly.

"Akina? Akina! Is that you?" He jumped out of bed, paying no mind to being in pyjamas.

"_No_, I'm a Fangirl, come to rape you. Now hurry up!" Akina laughed and slid inside once Itachi opened the window, and into his room. Her light orange nightgown fluttered in the soft breeze coming from outside, so she shut the window before turning to Itachi. She was shocked to suddenly find herself embraced by the stoic boy, freezing momentarily before hugging him back.

"Itachi…?"

"You scared me! I thought you were never coming back!_ Never do that again 'Kina!_ Ever!" The boy mumbled quietly, as not to wake his parents and Sasuke.

"Ok…" Akina whispered timidly, genuinely sorry for worrying her best friend so badly that he would actually _hug _her in relief.

"What took you so long to come back! It was a whole week Akina!" Itachi pulled away, demanding a valid answer. His eyes, like always, pierced right into her soul. And she began to tell him, instantly.

Akina explained what had happened. To her Kaa-chan…Tou-san…and little Naruto, her Otouto. And the Kyuubi. By the end, the girl was in tears, and buried her face in Itachi's neck. The poor antisocial boy had _no clue_ what to do. He settled for just holding her back, and letting her cry it out. He didn't know what he would do if somebody hurt Sasuke, or his parents…well, mostly his mother.

"A-and Sandaime-jiji found me. I woke up in his house and wasn't allowed to leave. I snuck away tonight…he said that he had told the villagers that Kyuubi was in Otouto! Why! Why would this happen 'Tachi! W-we were all so _happy_."

"I don't know…but you are strong enough to get through it, ok? I promise. So anyway, when will you tell people that you're still alive?"

"I won't. I don't want anybody to know. Except you and Sandaime-jiji. I will not be pitied! I absolutely refuse! Sandaime-jiji said I could be **Henge**d and train still, so everything will be fine…Right?"

"Yeah…we'll be fine." Itachi smiled a little, causing Akina to finally smile herself, the first time since everything had turned her world upside down. But at least she still had 'Tachi.

Itachi lifted up her face, his ebony eyes demanding. "Now, sleep. Seriously, you look like you've been awake for days on end!"

Akina blushed slightly. "I…kinda…was. I had nightmares…I used to sleep with Kaa-chan and Tou-san when I would get scared but-"

"Stay here."

"…What?" She blinked her large blue eyes in surprise.

"Sleep here. As long as you're gone in the morning it's fine right? So, stay."

"B-but there's no room."

"You are sleeping with me. I will not let you have nightmares…so hurry up and get in bed 'Kina before I throw you in." Itachi threatened sternly, but unable to completely hide his blush.

Akina grumbled and climbed into the single bed, pulling the dark blue sheets under her chin. It was then that she noticed Itachi's pyjamas.

"Ne, 'Tachi?" the girl asked curiously. Itachi paused, hand holding the corner of the sheets.

"Hai?"

"…Your pyjamas suck. What kind of creative dreams can you have in plain black? Boooriiing."

"At least they aren't orange." The raven haired boy mumbled, a bit annoyed. It's not like he chose them.

"HEY! ORANGE IS A WONDERFUL COLOUR!" Akina said loudly, causing both five year olds to freeze, listening for any signs of stirring in the household. Nothing. Breathing a simultaneous sigh of relief, Akina moved over in the bed, against the wall, making space. Itachi climbed in. Thankfully, both children being small, there was _just_ enough room for the two of them. However, their legs and arms did touch.

Akina turned, facing the wall, and Itachi the other way. Both fell asleep, unaware that the other's face was just as red as their own. They awoke the next morning, limbs entwined and Akina's head resting on Itachi's chest. No nightmares had dared to disturb their peace.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

SIX YEARS LATER

A number of Jounin and a few Chunin turned to face the approaching chakra signal. They quickly realised the identity of the person…she was under a seemingly permanent ** Henge**, as the eleven year old was said to have been seriously injured during the Kyuubi attack, resulting in horrific scars that she did not wish to show. Understandable, many Shinobi, and especially Kunouchi, did the same thing. It was not seen as vanity, but rather one of the many ways Ninja are – by definition – deceiving.

Nobody knew the dark haired girl's name, but it was common knowledge that because of her scars she never entered the Academy, and was instead taught by private tutors the Hokage had arranged. It was said that the girl was extremely powerful, some even saying she was on par with the Uchiha prodigy himself, although most did not truly believe that, as none had actually seen the girl fight.

She –or at least her **Henge** - had waist length black hair, vivid jade green eyes set in a heart-shaped face and a rather petite, but not overly short, body figure. She walked with a confidence that came with a successful days training, the slight bounce a sign of the cheerfulness she felt. She had finally,_ finally, _gotten Itachi to try ramen.

…OK, so maybe it wasn't training. But it was an accomplishment! She had actually outlasted the stubborn Uchiha, and it only took eight years! Itachi had eaten one Miso ramen, and proclaimed it to be 'not horrible', but he had ordered another! So ha! She knew he would like it. Not as much as his beloved sweets, but still!

Akina walked past a shop window without a second glance, after all this time she was used to seeing her **Henge**'s appearance. She only allowed herself to drop it in her own apartment, and with Itachi or Sandaime-jiji.

Itachi had activated his Sharingan a few years back, during one of their rougher spars. He was the first in over a century to have gained it so young, causing his father's already bloated ego to inflate even more. No, she did not like Uchiha Fugaku. He put unfair pressure on Itachi and always expected more, giving nothing in return. And Sasuke…Sasuke was only five, the same age as her Naruto would have been, and yet Fugaku did nothing but berate the boy because he was not the second coming of Itachi, as if he himself had been that skilled in his own youth. Pathetic, prideful, greedy old man...

But anyway! Today was a good day! Itachi ate ramen, Sandaime-jiji stopped by to visit and tonight during her and Itachi's midnight training session, Itachi had a new trick to show her! But she would be damned if she didn't have something up her sleeve as well. Mwah, haha…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The moon gazed silently over the clearing, simply observing the goings on of the two young people below. Itachi sat by the river, letting his feet be washed over by the icy water. Akina – in her true form – stood in the middle of the lake, practicing her water walking again. Ever since Kyuubi had been sealed inside her, her chakra control was shot to hell. But if her Kaa-chan could do it, so would she! Itachi had helped her, even when it resulted in him being dragged underwater when her control slipped. And now, after almost a week and a half, she had got it down! Oh yeah!

She walked back to the river bank and sat besides Itachi, with her knees against her chest and arms wrapped around them. They stayed silent, simply enjoying the other's presence. After about half an hour's relaxation, it was time to get to work again.

"So 'Tachi, what's this awesome thing you had to show me?" Akina asked the slightly taller eleven year old, who just smirked and ran quickly through some hand seals.

"**Shunshin no jutsu**!" He called out, before promptly disappearing.

Akina gasped._ Shit…_She soon felt the cold sting of a Kunai at her throat, no pressure being used, but still a clear sign of defeat. She sighed. "Damn you Itachi. You finally got Shisui-san to teach you?"

"That I did." The Uchiha smirked smugly, although Akina could not see it, as he was still behind her, holding the Kunai steady.

"Well you're not the only one to have a new jutsu! And I invented mine _myself_! I'll bet even you cannot defeat it! You will be its first ever victim!"

"Hn. Let's see about that then shall we Akina?" The Kunai was removed and Akina spun around to face Itachi, yelling out "**Oiroke no Jutsu**!" and was engulfed in smoke.

Before Itachi could even raise an eyebrow, the smoke cleared, save for a few lingering clouds, thankfully. In front of him stood an older version of Akina, probably around her early twenties…and naked. _Very_ naked. Itachi's face became red and he thanked Kami that he didn't have his Sharingan activated, or things could have been do much worse. As it was, the boy was emotionally controlled enough not to get a nosebleed…however his virgin mind still couldn't take it, and he passed out cold.

Akina poofed back into her real form once again, and flashed the victory sign along with a huge grin at her passed out friend.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi lay awake later that same night, trying - and failing - not to think. He had been taken down by such a cheap and perverted jutsu! It was disgraceful! Although…she did have really nice-_NO! BAD ITACHI! YOU WILL NOT THINK OF AKINA THAT WAY! OR HER PERVERTED JUTSU FOR THAT MATTER! PURE THOUGHTS!_

…Alas, it was not to be. Sharingan or no Sharingan, the image was burned into his memory, and in the forefront of his adolescent mind. Itachi groaned in exasperation and stuffed a pillow over his head, hoping for sleep to capture him._ Fucking puberty…_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Itachi, it is time for you to enter the ANBU. Do not bring shame upon the clan son." Fugaku warned the now twelve year old, who sat with his head bowed in false respect.

"Hai, Tou-san. I shall not disappoint you." Itachi replied emotionlessly. Fugaku nodded, satisfied.

"Good. If all goes to plan, you will make Captain by the time you are thirteen. Be sure that this happens Itachi, the future of our clan will be shaped by your coming actions. As long as you remain obedient, everything will go to plan. Remain vigilant."

"…Hai Tou-san."

"Very well, you are dismissed Itachi. Go and train."

"…Hai."

Fugaku leaned back in his chair, satisfied that the beginnings of his ambitions were being carefully put into place. It wouldn't be long now, and Konoha would belong to hi-the Uchiha clan.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"ANBU?" Akina was shocked, Itachi entering ANBU at only twelve –well almost thirteen, but still so young! The only other person she knew to have done that was Kakashi-nii-san! Akina had seen Kakashi around the village, but could never approach him…her identity was still a secret, even from her big-brother figure. They were lying on the grass of their training clearing/meeting place, looking up at the stars, Itachi to the right, and Akina the left.

"Yeah. Fugaku wants me to join immediately. I think he's up to something...but I'm not sure what." Itachi mused, yet his tone was serious. He referred to his father as simply 'Fugaku', as he had no real respect, nor loyalty to the insufferable man.

"…Well, I guess we're joining ANBU then." Akina shrugged, as much as possible while lying down.

Itachi sat up on his elbows and looked down at the blonde girl in surprise.

"We?"

Akina snorted. "Of course 'we' , baka 'Tachi! Someone has to watch your back out there, and you're too damn proud to let anybody else do it."

Itachi would have argued...but unfortunately, she was right. He didn't want her in such dangerous situations as she would be subjected to in the ANBU corps, but at least he would be with her this way. There was no doubt that she would qualify, she was just as skilled as he was. While Itachi had the Genjutsu, analytical mind and ruthless attitude when necessary, Akina had the speed, chakra reserves and improvising genius. They also had a range of jutsu at their disposal. Both were equal in terms of accuracy and strength, and they could understand each other without words. They would be the perfect partners.

ANBU partners were not overly common, most being in four-man squads, unless on Solo missions. Partners were created when two ANBU complimented each other so flawlessly that any other two in the squad would not benefit at all, sometimes even endangering the team as they were unneeded, and a hindrance.

Itachi and Akina (under her **Henge**) went to the Sandaime the next day, when Fugaku thought Itachi was training. Naturally, the Sandaime had no problem with them becoming partners, as they were the ideal candidates. He was saddened that they were entering the harsh world of ANBU so young, but was confident in their abilities, and their devotion to each other, to keep the pair alive.

Akina had decided to change her **Henge** slightly, to ensure her **Henge**d self was not recognised as one of the ANBU. Her hair bled a crimson red, much like her mother's once was. It shortened to mid-back, and was tied up in a long ponytail. Her mask was decorated in red paint, and Itachi's in black. As partners, their masks were all but identical.

And so Konoha's Red and Black Ravens were born.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The Black Raven swooped down from the darkness, cornering the target in an ally way. The man marked for assassination was accused of the kidnappings of fifteen Fire Country children, and the murder of at least one child, as the others were never found, but evidence suggests at _least _four other children were also killed. Red Raven had been sent to investigate his latest hideout, for any evidence and/or victims, alive or dead.

Black Raven moved with incredible speed and slit the man's throat without hesitation. As an older brother, anybody hurting children automatically gained his absolute hatred. But, of course, this did not show. Only a professional indifference was in his gaze as he sealed the man's body into a scroll, and jumped away to meet up with Red Raven.

Black Raven walked silently down into the suspected hideout, listening out for any signs of his partner. His sensitive ears caught the sound of a sob, and he immediately rushed to the source.

There she sat, tears dripping from under her mask. He soon saw why.

A young blonde boy, was laid out in front of her kneeling form…or rather, the boy's body was. The child's skin was unnaturally pale, and if the dried blood surrounding him was any indication, he had been dead for a while. Too late to save. The boy had extremely light blue eyes, clouded over in death. On closer inspection, the cause of death became obvious. Blunt force trauma to the head, probably only enough to knock him unconscious, thank Kami he was not awake. They could only hope that he had not felt it when the sharp object, likely a large knife, pierced his gut, in three vicious stabbings. The boy had bled out, alone on his kidnapper's concrete floor, no more than two days ago. The boy was no older than Sasuke was…and Naruto would have been…_oh Kami, no wonder she broke down_. The kid was blonde and everything!

Black knelt down next to Red, and gently shook her shoulders in an attempt to snap her out of it. Seeing it was no use, he cast an evidence preservation jutsu on the crime scene, and sealed the child's body, in a different scroll from his killer of course.

He sighed. This mission was so tiring…mentally and emotionally. But he at least could attempt to distance himself in a way that Red couldn't, because he knew Sasuke was home, safe. And unless, Kami forbid, he lost his Otouto, he knew that he would never truly understand her pain.

He scooped up his unresponsive partner and held her close to his chest, before jumping away and back into the night, towards Konoha.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina woke up, feeling strangely warm. A foreign but yet somehow familiar object was pressed against her cheek, a steady thump resonating from within._ …A heartbeat?_

She had fallen asleep sometime during the journey back to Konoha, her mind finally giving out under the cutting emotions. Anger, pity, helplessness…but most of all, the guilt. If they had gotten there just a few days earlier, that boy would still be alive. One less fatality, one less family that would have to suffer.

She let her eyes drift closed again, blocking out the sight of Konoha's gates fast approaching. It was Itachi's turn to do the mission report this time anyway. All she wanted now was the bliss that with unconsciousness once again. She had frozen up and broken down, and during a mission! How could she face Itachi?

She felt his arms tighten around her as he leaped over the wall, the chakra sensors allowing them to do so as their signatures had been given clearance, as ANBU operatives.

She soon heard the creak of a window, and the smell of ramen wafted towards them. She was in her apartment. Itachi lay her down on the bed, and stood over the 'sleeping' girl for a moment, before chastely placing a kiss on her forehead, and vanishing back into the darkness, closing the window.

Akina's eyes snapped open, and she reached up to touch her tingling forehead. Her hand shook slightly and her mouth had dropped open just a bit. What…was that? She scowled…_Idiot 'Tachi…now how am I supposed to sleep?_

Nevertheless, Akina smiled.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hokage-sama, my son Itachi has been in ANBU for three months now, over a month past the minimum service time required to become a Captain. You know he has the ability, why do you refuse to promote him?" Fugaku heatedly questioned the Sandaime, clearly unhappy with the situation.

The aging Hokage sighed. He had been expecting this for a while now. "Uchiha-san, you know I cannot discuss ANBU matters with you, clan head or not. However, since Itachi _is_ your son, I can disclose some information. Itachi is not part of a typical four-man cell, and has been paired up with an equally promising partner. They work together flawlessly and I am very pleased with the results. As a partnership, there is not one taking change, and titles such as Captain are not relevant. I am sure you understand."

Fugaku twitched in barely contained fury. "Hokage-sama, there is NOBODY on level with Itachi, you are simply making ridiculous excuses to hinder my son, and by extension, my clan!" he snarled aggressively, causing the hidden team of ANBU guards to stiffen, preparing to step in if Fugaku should try anything.

"I do no such thing Uchiha-san. I simply arranged for the most productive results for Konoha. Do not question me on how I run my village Fugaku, and do NOT accuse me of such things. It could very well be seen as treason." Hiruzen warned, dropping the respectful language he had showed to the Uchiha clan head.

Fugaku growled, but visibly restrained himself from attacking the man across from him.

"Very well _Hokage-sama_," he spat, venom dripping off each syllable, "In that case, I shall take my leave."

Fugaku stormed out of the office, slamming the heavy door behind him, seething. As soon as he returned to the Compound's vacant meeting place, he called Uchiha Shisui to his side.

"Fugaku-sama, you requested my presence?" Shisui asked, bowing respectfully and then kneeling to the ground, face down.

"Uchiha Shisui. I have a mission for you. Strictly under my orders, not the Hokage's, for the good of the Uchiha clan. Do you accept this mission?" Fugaku demanded, staring down at the fifteen year old in front of him.

"Of course Fugaku-sama, I will do anything necessary for the clan. What does this mission entail, if I may be so bold as to ask?" Shisui intoned emotionlessly, a true example of the Uchiha.

"The Sandaime is a fool; he has restricted Itachi from becoming an ANBU Captain, instead placing him with a single 'partner'. Your mission is to eliminate this so called 'partner', by any and all means required. Then the Hokage will have no choice but to bend to my will on the matter." Fugaku's face was devoid of emotion, but his dark eyes were lit with an inner fury.

"…It shall be done, Fugaku-sama." Shisui said, looking up from the ground, locking his determined eyes with his clan head's approving gaze.

"'Very good Shisui. The identity of this person is of yet unknown, but you are skilled enough to track Itachi on his next mission I assume? After all, you are a prodigy only overshadowed by Itachi himself. I am sure you can manage. I expect his or her death to be common knowledge by the end of the month. You are dismissed."

Shisui nodded, standing up and turning away to leave. Fugaku cleared his throat, drawing back Shisui's attention.

"Oh, and Shisui? Do not leave any evidence incriminating our clan. And do not disappoint me."

"…Hai, Fugaku-sama."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A shiver passed through Akina's spine, rocking her deceptively delicate, yet strong frame. She looked around herself worriedly, suppressing another chill. She couldn't help but feel that a storm was coming, and a dangerous one at that. Brow furrowed, she continued on her way to meet Itachi.

…**I can't think of anything to say here! So I guess I'll just say Cya for now!**

**-TITM**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot, and Akina. YAY I OWN AKINA AND THIS PLOT! Ahem.**

Itachi's thirteenth birthday came and went, without a promotion to ANBU Captain, much to Fugaku's displeasure. Itachi had received very little for his birthday, as was the norm. His Kaa-san had given him a study necklace, which was now never taken off. It was metal, with three ring-like pieces attached. Akina had given him a lot of pocky, his favourite treat, and a new Katana, which was black and red. He did not often use Kenjutsu, but it was an exquisite sword, and had the Kanji for 'Weasel' engraved onto the hilt. Very funny Akina, ha ha ha.

Sasuke had given him a black cloak with the Uchiha symbol stitched on the back, but Itachi suspected his mother had given his Otouto the idea, as he had mentioned his liking for them in passing to her once. Shisui had clapped him on the back and proclaimed Itachi a 'real man now', who could 'soon have harems of ladies by his side'. Not that he had an interest for such a thing. Polygamy was most distasteful. But the best gift of all had been Fugaku's disapproving lecture about not being a Captain. Sense the sarcasm?

But at least he still had Akina…and his pocky.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi sat up high in a tree overlooking the clearing, his legs swaying slightly underneath him in the breeze. He wore a rare grin on his face, however sadistic it may be.

"…Why so smug Uchiha?" A certain blonde asked as she leaped onto his branch. Her eyes narrowed. He looked positively _gleeful_. And if Itachi is gleeful, it is a very bad thing.

"Hn?" He hummed, clearly amused. Akina growled. He was teasing her again.

"Tell me right now Uchiha Itachi or so help me Kami I _will_ tell people what happened in the library when you were four. I'm sure the old hags would be _shocked_ to learn exactly _who_ tried a **Katon** jutsu in the middle of a room full of books. They still have that scorch mark you know." She threatened.

Itachi paled. ANBU or not, if you messed with their books, those crazy old ladies were scary. Especially when armed with encyclopaedias…they could never know.

"Fine! …I've got a Summoning contract for us." Itachi gloated, leaning back against the tree's trunk and waiting for his partner's reaction.

"…"

"…"

"…WHAT! WHERE! WHAT IS IT, GIVE IT TO ME!" Akina yelled, part in shock and part utter excitement. A Summons!

"It is that of the ravens. Hokage-sama gave it to us, as a delayed 'Welcome to the ANBU ranks' gift. He believed it would suit us perfectly, and I have to agree." Itachi droned in a bored fashion, but the blonde girl could see the enjoyment in his ebony eyes.

"Ravens! AWESOME! Oh Kami, give me now, please! I need it! I want to see and touch it, ahh!" The blue eyes girl was jumping around wildly, almost falling off the branch a few times. It seemed in the excitement she had somehow regressed back into her five year old state. Tsk.

Itachi chuckled lightly and brought out a black Summoning scroll from a smaller storage scroll. It had golden edges and small red and white ravens, no more than two centimetres wide, scattered at random across the black paper.

Blue eyes widened comically and Itachi was most pleased to realise the girl was almost drooling in her eagerness for what he possessed. "You want this?" He asked curiously.

Unable to speak, Akina nodded. Itachi smirked.

"Are you sure 'Kina? You really want it?"

"…'TACHIIII! STOP BEING MEAN AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Akina whined in desperation. Why was it her who ended up being friends with this insufferable guy?_ Because you love him_. A voice in the back of her head whispered. Not Kyuubi, she'd know that grumpy old fox's voice anywhere. This…was her own._ I…love…'Tachi? Well, yeah…as a friend! A PARTNER! NOTHING MORE! Gah, why am I even thinking this? _She screamed to herself. She tried to focus on her surroundings once again, cutting off her thoughts. She blinked and looked around.

And found Itachi staring at her weirdly. Oh no, she didn't zone out for that long did she?

"Akina? Where did you go just then? Was it Kyuubi?" Itachi asked, sounding just a little concerned.

She had officially met Kyuubi when she was eight, straight after Itachi had awakened his Sharingan. Apparently being directly faced with the Sharingan had awoken the sleeping demon, who held an intense hatred for those eyes. Kyuubi had growled and snarled and slashed at his cage, but eventually had no choice but to tell her how he had been released from her mother. Turns out her Tou-san had modified the original seal, so that Kyuubi could not escape, at least not in the same way. Akina, after all, wanted to prevent it from happening again. It was then that the Kyuubi had roared about someone called 'Uchiha Madara' and how he was going to bathe in the man's blood. The rest was just an indistinguishable round of howling in rage and frustration, so Akina had left, as there was no reason to stay.

"N-no…I haven't heard anything from the furball in almost a year now. I was just…distracted."

Itachi smirked at Akina's admission._ That smirk is so sexy…wait what! NO! It's a smug, evil and horrible expression! Baka-Akina!_ What was wrong with her today? And yesterday…and…well ok, the past year and a half, but who's counting?_ Damn stupid Uchiha, what a teme, he's doing it on purpose, I know it…_Akina muttered in her head, cursing her all too desirable friend.

_I am not a Fangirl, no never, he's just a baka! Baka, baka, baka! I do not lo-_

"What about you being a Fangirl?" Itachi asked, tilting his head to the right a fraction.

_Oh shit did I say that out loud?_ Akina wondered in horror, a crimson blush rising to her cheeks.

"Yeah you did…" Itachi said blandly, raising an eyebrow at the distressed girl.

_Damn eavesdropping Itachi…_

"I'm not eavesdropping, I can't help but hear you when you mutter things so loudly. Especially when it involves my name. What were you thinking about?"

"NOTHING!" Akina stiffened, her blush spreading across her whole face.

"…Really?" Itachi asked sarcastically, his eyebrow shooting up even further. "I do not believe you 'Kina." His eyes narrowed. "You are hiding something from me."

"AM NOT! SHUT UP!" Akina yelled, throwing a Kunai at her partner before disappearing into the forest.

Itachi's lips twitched, repressing a smile._ She even forgot about signing the Ravens' contract…well I guess I'll just have to track her down again later._ The stoic boy thought, laughing on the inside.

He walked back towards the Compound; he had promised Sasuke he would help him with his Shuriken practice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi watched his Otouto toss his practice Shuriken at the targets, hitting them all on the board at least, if not the dead centre yet. The boy pouted but hardened his gaze and ran to retrieve them, determined to get better each time.

Itachi was proud of his little brother, of course he was, he loved the boy. But he did not want Sasuke to become like him. Itachi knew that if he gave in every time Sasuke begged Itachi to train with him, the younger Uchiha would be improving at an astonishing rate in a heartbeat. Maybe it was somewhat unfair of him, but by denying his Otouto, he was keeping him out of their father's gaze. He knew it hurt Sasuke, but it was for his own good. The treatment Itachi had received growing up would no doubt break his brother, and Itachi wouldn't let that happen. The pressure, the emotional training, and the killing at such a young age…Sasuke was not as strong as Itachi, at least mentally. He was easily manipulated and would be used like a tool. But it was Itachi's job to protect him.

He looked at his brother's hopeful face as it turned to him, and had to physically stop himself from praising the boy. That would only spur him to train harder. Instead, his gaze remained cold and indifferent.

The saddened expression that crossed Sasuke's face was slowly killing Itachi, knowing that he had caused it, and many times too. _Cruel to be kind..._

Sasuke turned back to his practicing, his aim worse than before. He was now simply throwing the Shuriken with as much force as his little body could muster.

Eventually, the sky darkened and their Kaa-san called them in for dinner.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi was lying on his bad, staring at the ceiling. Again. Why does that troublesome girl always have this effect on him?

Elsewhere, a spikey haired brunet sneezed into his pillow. "Troublesome…" he muttered, before falling back to sleep.

Itachi sighed and – as had become ritual - went over the day's events in his mind, searching for what had triggered this inability to sleep. He soon came to the same conclusion as he had every other time. Akina. It was to be expected by now, having been a constant source of Itachi's sleepless nights, but never failed to confuse him.

Why did he have the urge smile when he thought of her? And what made teasing her so unbelievably fun? Not to mention how adorable she looked when she blushed…_No! Not this again! BAD Itachi. _He just didn't understand it at all. Why does his heart feel so…empty without her with him? Maybe he was sick…yeah, a selective illness, that was it.

Nodding to himself, Itachi let himself start to fall asleep…knowing without a doubt that he would be dreaming of Akina. Again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Uchiha Fugaku was not pleased, in any sense of the word. Two weeks already, it had been two weeks and not a clue as to the identity of Itachi's 'partner'. Shisui had searched vigorously, and was only able to reveal that the hindrance was a Kunouchi with red hair. Usually this would have been a breakthrough, if not for the fact that there were_ no_ registered Kunouchi with red hair. Orange, strawberry blonde and even –shockingly– pink, but no red.

Fugaku naturally assumed it must have been a **Henge**. He was furious, not only was this mystery Kunouchi interfering with his plans, she was unknowingly deceiving him! This would not stand! He would get whatever information he could out of Itachi tonight, no doubt about that. It was time to end this, once and for all. Then, his grand plans would begin. He chuckled harshly in anticipation.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You called for my presence, Tou-san?" Itachi asked, bowing to the Uchiha Council and his father, who was seated at the head of the long table. Itachi sat on the other end, exactly opposite from Fugaku. Five elder Uchihas and the head of the police force were sitting to the sides.

"That I did Itachi. Some rather…disturbing knowledge has come to us, and we are most concerned. Perhaps you could shed some light on the subject at hand?" Fugaku 'asked' deceptively calm.

"And what subject would you be referring to Tou-san?" Itachi questioned, looking at each Councilman with his blood red eyes activated, intimidating many of them.

"Itachi! Deactivate your Sharingan at once! And you will refer to him as 'Uchiha-sama' while in this room boy! Prodigy or not, remember your place!" An old, greying member admonished harshly, clearly expecting the respect that came with his position as an Elder Uchiha Councilman.

He did not get it.

Itachi's Sharingan only sped faster, and he glared at the pompous man in distaste. "I, learn my place? Are you are forgetting Councilman, that I am stronger then you? Or has your old age proven you senile? Have you forgotten, that I am able to kill every last one of you in this room without so much as a scratch? Do _not_ forget Councilman, that it was you, all of you on this very Council, who trained me to be this way. So it would be wise of you too respect if not your elders, then at your betters. Or it shall be the death of you. I strongly suggest you remember this Councilman." Itachi spoke coldly, leaking his Killing Intent.

To say the Uchiha Council was unnerved would be an understatement. He had clearly just threatened the life of one of their own, but none had the guts to accuse him of treason. They all liked their head on their shoulders, thank you very much.

Fugaku was actually pleased. His prodigy was surely strong, yes he would be the one to bring Fugaku's ambitions into fruition.

"Enough!" he barked, "Let us continue. Itachi, we have learned that you have a rather unique role in the ANBU Corps, would you care to explain it to us?" Fugaku demanded, and the other Councilmen nodded.

"Tou-san, I am afraid I am unable to disclose any information on my ANBU status and missions. I am sure you know this." Itachi stated emotionlessly.

"…Very well," Fugaku growled, getting some concerned looks from his Council, "In that case, we have knowledge that you were given a 'partner', rather than a team. We know it is a Kunouchi, under a **Henge,** the disguise having red hair. All we ask of you Itachi, is the name of this Kunouchi. We have a right to know who our clan heir is working with."

"I cannot disclose anything I may or may not know about my alleged partner's identity. My business in the ANBU is strictly confidential, any and all information included." Itachi said, staring down the table to his father, blankly.

"We understand that Itachi, but surely you could give us a clue, a hint! Anything! Show us where your loyalties lie boy, you cannot be punished for anything we interoperate." Fugaku ordered, angry over his son's disobedience.

"Tou-san, there is nothing of consequence I can say to you. If you don't mind, I shall take my leave now. Good evening Councilmen, Tou-san."

Itachi stood from his chair and walked out of the room without a second glace, even though he felt the furious stares boring into his shoulder blades.

He leapt away once outside, heading to meet with Akina. It was time to sign their Summoning contract with the Ravens.

Fugaku watched from the doorway. He called Shisui –who had been watching the entire meeting, from the shadows- to his side.

"Follow him. If you find the nuisance, you know what to do."

"Hai Fugaku-sama."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The sun was setting over the clearing, shining off the river in bursts of orange, pink and purple.

Itachi and Akina had just signed the Raven contract, and it was time to summon the Raven Boss. Akina had decided to be the one to do it, as she had the largest chakra reserves. She sped through the required hand seals, her movements a blur to Itachi's deactivated eyes. She called out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" (Summoning Jutsu)

A large grey cloud loomed over the pair, eventually taking the shape of an enormous raven, as tall as the Hokage Tower. (AN: Same size as Gamabunta)

"**Who summons me?**" the large, black bird questioned the two young Shinobi. Akina stepped forward.

"I have summoned you Raven-sama, my name is Namikaze Akina. This is my partner, Uchiha Itachi. We have both signed your contract and wish to gain your approval." She said, bowing low to the powerful creature.

"**I see."** The great bird murmured, rustling his onyx wings and letting the dying sunlight catch his feathers. Itachi decided it was time to speak up.

"Excuse me, Raven-sama, but may I ask your name? It would be easier than addressing you as 'Raven-sama' for the duration of your visit." Itachi asked respectively, bowing to the giant Summons.

"**Very well, Hatchling. My name is Watarigarasu, Lord of the Ravens."**

"It is nice to meet you Watarigarasu-sama." Akina smiled and straightened up from her bow, Itachi following her example. He was a little conflicted about being referred to as a 'Hatchling'.

"**I shall return to test your worthiness within the next week, reverse summoning myself, as I have business to attend to in my realm. Be warned, it shall not be an easy task. I bid you farewell for now Hatchlings."** Watarigarasu told the two, before poofing out of existence.

"….Damn, that was so awesome." Akina said, grinning widely at Itachi, who nodded in agreement.

Little did they know that one Uchiha Shisui, who had lost Itachi while trying to follow him, had sensed the great amount of chakra being used in the area. He had abruptly changed course, and he was now heading right towards their meeting place.

The sun had finally set, and darkness crept over the clearing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_There…_Shisui thought as he slowly crept closer, peering through the thick leaves of a nearby tree.

His cousin was down there, sitting crossed-legged on the ground, his arms holding him up as he leaned back, looking at his 'partner'. As if this wasn't weird enough, he then smiled at the blonde girl who was splashing around in the shallow portion of the nearby river, occasionally flicking water at the Uchiha. Whoa. Usually anybody even _considering_ that would be running for their lives.

Shisui refocused on his target, the blonde Kunouchi. Assumedly this was the red-haired girl who had avoided his radar for a while now. However, this blonde appearance was also unfamiliar, perhaps another **Henge**? Something about her rang a distant bell in Shisui's memory, but he passed it off as being reminded of a Yamanaka. Her mid-back length blonde hair was flying around wildly as she spun in the water, and her laughter reached into the treetop he was residing in._ Beautiful…_Alas, her destruction was for the good of the clan. And so it would be done.

Silently, Shisui dropped from his branch, onto the ground, and sped towards the carefree girl and his emotionless cousin. Itachi was rational. He would understand. _It was for the good of the clan._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi rolled his eyes at his enthusiastic partner as she danced like a mad woman in the shallow water. He couldn't help but grin when she dared to toss the wet drops at him, she was just too much fun to be around. Once, he had never believed that as an Uchiha, he could experience such a phenomenon, but the three year old Namikaze had quickly destroyed that belief, crushing it into oblivion the first time he had shocked himself by laughing out loud. He would do anything to protect her, even from his own clan, and father.

The meeting tonight had worried him. Why were they suddenly so interested in his partner? What could that damn Fugaku possibly be planning? His father was a power hungry man, and Itachi was uneasy to realise he could not predict how far the man would go.

Akina laughed, and Itachi once again felt that kind-of uncomfortable pressure in his chest. Her smile, her laugh, her hair, her vibrant eyes…everything about her was so beautiful. But it was her soul that attracted him the most. The thirteen year old had begun to put his confusing emotions into a category, and was in the process of uncovering just what this feeling was. A true genius…(AN: *sweatdrop* you idiot!)

Itachi chuckled slightly when Akina tripped on the slippery underwater rocks and nearly fell in, but managed to steady herself _just_ in time. His concentration was broken by an almost inperceptable _thud_ from behind, and the rush of light footstep towards them._ An attack!_

Itachi leapt up in a flash, flinging multiple Kunai at the oncoming blur. The threat avoided them effortlessly, a statement to the strength of this unknown Shinobi. By now, Akina had taken her place beside him, knowing it was already too late to activate either **Henge**. She shot to the right, preparing to strike the danger with one of her stronger **Fuuton** Jutsus, and create an opening for her partner to strike. But they did not expect the figure to go after her.

It was logical that whoever it was would target him, the Uchiha prodigy. Nobody knew, as far as they were aware, of Akina's existence! So why was she the one the blur raced towards, not even glancing back at Itachi. The person yelled out in an obviously male voice, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!**" (Grand fireball)

Itachi stilled momentarily, that was the Uchihas' signature technique!

Akina, despite being extremely powerful, was still drained from summoning Watarigarasu for the first time. She was able to avoid the flaming sphere with relative ease, but had very little chakra available to counter it. **Fuuton**, being her Elemental nature, would not be too difficult, but using wind against fire would be a death wish. And using any jutsu of earth, water, lightning or fire would require more chakra then she had right now.

She saw Itachi spring like a panther towards her attacker, Sharingan activated and spinning furiously. She stopped to catch her breath, and hopefully regain some of her lost chakra. She saw Itachi and the enemy engage in a deadly Taijutsu and weapons battle, the clangs of metal sounding almost constantly, along with the occasional grunt of pain.

Shisui was annoyed. This wasn't going to plan! He had almost had the girl, but then Itachi had to step in. Shisui was strong, but he knew he could not win against Itachi in a serious battle. Shisui had not touched him once, while Itachi had been injuring him almost effortlessly! But once the girl was dead, he would explain everything to his cousin.

Shisui made a snap decision to activate his Sharingan in the darkness, showing Itachi that they were kin. Itachi would not harm any other Uchiha, surely. Shisui then spun around, and shot another fireball at the panting blonde girl, its flames lighting up the darkened clearing, but his face was turned away from Itachi, so he went unrecognised.

Akina leaped away, avoiding most of the damage, but was severely burned on her left shoulder and arm. She couldn't stop a cry of pain from escaping her lips, but she soon felt the Kyuubi's chakra begin to heal her wound. Fox was good for one thing at least.

Hearing Akina's pain-filled cry, Itachi's composure snapped. He saw red. Somebody, _from his own clan_, had tried to kill _his_ partner. Akina, who had been with him since they were just three years old. Akina, who had giggled and waved her tiny arms around when their mothers had forced them to share a bath, throwing bubbles into the shocked Itachi's face. Akina, the only person he could really be himself with, even when he didn't know who that was.

The bastard's back was to Itachi, confident that the prodigy would not attack one of his own. Fuck that.

Itachi leapt at the overconfident man, tackling him to the ground and putting him in a strangle hold, choking the life out of the one who had dared to harm his partner. Up this close, Itachi could begin to make out the anonymous Uchihas features. _No…Shisui? Why!_

"Why Shisui! Why would you do this!" Itachi growled in despair._ Why did it have to be Shisui?_

Itachi could not let him live now. He had seen Akina, and she would be put in danger if her identity was ever discovered. He had no choice but to keep his grip strong and ignore his favourite cousin's attempts to free himself.

"For…th…good…f the…clan." Shisui spat out in response, before finally losing his last breath, and becoming limp.

Uchiha Shisui was dead. And Uchiha Itachi had gained the Mangekyo Sharingan.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi stared at his cousin for a moment, before rushing over to check on Akina. She had almost fully healed, but still he could see the painful redness of her affected skin. Her ANBU breastplate had protected her modesty after her shirt was partially burned away, but she had still been injured. His heart constricted, what if he had lost her? His chest felt like someone with a handful of spikes had clutched his heart and was crushing it mercilessly._ Calm down…she's still here. She's ok…_Itachi told himself, evening his breathing. He deactivated his eyes and held her close, but gently as not to hurt her.

Akina looked up as Itachi approached her, unable to stand due to the guilt and depression seeping over her. That…was Shisui? Itachi had talked about him, she knew they were close. And he had just killed him, for her! She let herself be embraced softly by her partner, knowing that it was as much for his benefit as it was for hers.

After what seemed like hours, they began to move. Itachi pulled out a blank piece of paper and some ink from a scroll and activated his Sharingan. He began to quietly write a suicide note, in Shisui's handwriting. No words had yet to be spoken. Akina walked over to Shisui's body, and using her considerable strength, carried him over to the river. The loud splash of the body disturbed the silence, causing both to flinch.

Itachi pinned the note on a nearby tree with a shuriken, and then just stood there. Akina walked over and touched his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault 'Tachi." Akina whispered, but got no response from the frozen boy. "He was after _me_…it is because of me that this happened, not you."

"No…I don't know why Shisui did what he did…but I will find out. I know Fugaku had something to do with this…he and the Council were trying to get information out of me this evening." Itachi said in a deadened voice, scaring Akina, who without a thought, embraced the Uchiha.

"No! Don't you dare pretend not to feel anything about this Itachi. I know you do. You need to let it out, before it kills you." She begged, gripping him tightly from behind.

"I…don't know how." Itachi said quietly, a hint of desperation in his almost unnoticeably wavering voice.

"That's why I'm here." The blonde told him, letting her own tears leak out.

Itachi turned around in her arms, and Akina stifled a gasp at his despairing eyes. There was so much pain in those eyes.

"…I could have lost you Akina. You have no idea…no idea how much that absolutely _terrified _me. I've never felt so panicked. Or angry…I killed him 'Kina. My own cousin, and the worst thing is that I can't even bring myself to regret it. Not as long as you're safe…I'm a horrible person. Despicable." Itachi said, looking away. Akina couldn't take it any longer.

"Stop it Uchiha Itachi! You are not a bad person! You have always been there for me, always made me happy and even if you are annoying as hell sometimes I couldn't live without you! If anything, _I_ am the despicable, ugly and horrid person. I caused you to have to kill him, if I wasn't so weak, you would not be in this much pain! It's killing me to see it hurting you!" she sobbed into his chest._ When did he pull me closer?_

"You are not any of those things baka. You are a kind, pure and beautiful girl, who is the furthest thing from 'weak' I have ever seen. I would do anything to protect you. Kill, die and even come back to life, just to fight with you once again. You should know that by now." Itachi told her, pulling her face up and meeting her gaze. Her tear trails gleamed silver in the moonlight, past her trembling lips and emphasising her wide, sad blue eyes. Kami, if he had lost her…he would lose his own life.

Impulsively, irrationally, he leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, effectively stopping the trembling. Time froze for a moment as the two thirteen year olds worked through the shock of the unexpected contact, before Akina slowly began to respond, moving her own lips tentatively against Itachi's. Both were taking shallow breaths and their hearts were pounding wildly, nearly breaking free of their ribcages in excitement. Their lips began to move faster now, more desperate and one of Itachi's hands found its way into Akina's hair, the other still holding her face. Akina had slipped her arms up over Itachi's neck and was now pulling him as close as possible. Somehow during this time their tongues had come into play, although both the teens had at first been a little hesitant, they soon got used to the feeling of wrestling with the appendages. Like a dam, all previously held in emotions burst out of them, and neither of them could get enough.

Akina was in heaven. Everything was so perfect, confusing yes but it felt too good to care. She had quickly given in to Itachi, letting him dominate the kiss, simply enjoying the sensations and kissing back with all she had. Kami, why hadn't they been doing this before?

Itachi had no idea what he was doing whatsoever. He was going on pure instinct, but so far it seemed not to steer him wrong. Akina's lips were so soft, but still firm enough to push back and excite him all the more. She had a unique taste, one he could not yet name. But that just means he'll have to try again, until he knows. Smirking into the kiss, he let his tongue explore Akina's mouth again, determined to map out every inch of her delicious cavern, just in case she did not allow him to do this again.

Finally, both pulled away from each other, gasping for breath. Ebony eyes met with deep blue and without words they stared at each other.

Itachi had finally put a name to what he had been feeling towards the blonde.

…He was in _love_ with her. Namikaze Akina. The Red Raven ANBU, his partner and the person closest to him.

And judging by her breathless smile, it seemed she felt the same. Despite the horrors and pains the night had brought them, this new beginning made everything seem worthwhile.

Giving each other one last longing look, they fled the scene.

Shisui's body was not discovered for another three days, and by then any traces of the two's presence was long gone. They weren't ANBU for nothing after all.

**Wow that was a long chapter! And hard to write…the fight scene sucked and so did the kissing scene…but it was my first time writing them. I hope there aren't too many spelling mistakes, I don't have a Beta but I try to check it myself before posting. Well, its 12:34am, so Ja ne!**

**-TITM**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Even I'm not that creative/random. Really, think about it. Bugs living inside people. Giant talking animals summoned by blood. The Voldemort/Michael Jackson hybrid that is Orochimaru. It's crazy.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, it's great to have support! Makes me feel loved. I don't think I could write this chapter as angst to save my life. So, a little humour it is. As for you Shisui…we'll try not to think about you too much. That's just depressing. Now on with the story!**

The disappearance of Uchiha Shisui was not at first widely alarming, as a competent ninja it was likely he had left for a mission, but did not have the time to alert anyone. Even his own parents thought nothing of his absence.

Fugaku knew better. Shisui had followed Itachi, and was never seen again. It was obvious to the clan head that Shisui had been nothing but a failure. He knew that his son was too ruthless to stop and analyse why he was being trailed, and would calmly take out the threat. It was only a misfortune that Shisui had been an Uchiha, and not another Shinobi following him. It was that very ruthlessness that made Itachi perfect for Fugaku's plans.

Soon, the village of Konoha would be run by the Uchiha clan, as it should always have been, before that blasted Shodaime had stolen the title so long ago. They were superior in skill, brains and lacked the emotional flaws many Ninja were still crippled with. Their Kekkei Genkai was near-unbeatable, only the rare weak Uchiha being caught off guard even with his or her Sharingan (although it was more common in males, naturally) activated. Such as that disgrace years back during the war, Obito was it? Not that it mattered really; he had betrayed the Uchiha clan by giving his Sharingan to that Hatake brat.

The body of Uchiha Shisui was discovered at the bottom of a river three days after he went missing. His parents grieved and the clan turned their faces from the couple after hearing about the suicide in disgust. Suicide was a dishonourable and pathetic end to a Ninja, let alone an _Uchiha_.

Days later, Itachi began to get suspicious glances from his kin, particularly those from the Uchiha law enforcement. Eventually, the day came that they confronted him about Shisui's 'suicide'. He had been furious ,they were attacking him without any real evidence. True, he was guilty, but they did not know that, not for sure. And they did it in front of Sasuke! Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan had automatically surfaced, as he had not learned to control it properly yet. He knew that he could have seriously hurt if not killed his accusers, if his Otouto had not cried for him to stop. It had snapped Itachi out of his instinctual reaction to a threat -his little brother should not have to witness this. He had done everything he could to keep Sasuke pure and untainted by the cruel world around him, and he was not about to destroy that now. He had bowed low and apologised, though the lie had burned his throat on the way out. He could not stop himself from throwing a Kunai and lodging it in the nearby wall, splitting the Uchiha fan there. Ignoring the heavy gazes on him, Itachi walked inside.

Fugaku watched silently. Despite Itachi's show of strength, the boy had still bowed to him. Shisui's death was indeed an inconvenience, but Itachi was clearly still loyal to him, although his regard for the ANBU rules did irk Fugaku. And the blatant disrespect showed when Itachi had cracked the Uchiha symbol with his Kunai made Fugaku furious and raised alarm bells in his mind, which he ignored, as he did not want to see it. Nothing could stop his flawless coup from becoming a reality. He decided to give up on that infuriating 'partner' of Itachi's he had no time for such things now. It was time to prepare.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sasuke was lying on his bed, his brow creased in worry. Shisui was…dead? How could that be, Shisui had never lost anything to anyone, except Itachi. And Itachi…his Aniki was acting strangely lately. He was around less and less, and always seemed to be off in his own thoughts whenever he _was_ home.

Sasuke sighed in confusion. What was different about Itachi's eyes? Something about them had struck a nerve in the boy, and it made him very uneasy. He grumbled, frustrated. That was it; he was going to see Aniki.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi sat by his open window, the very window Akina had crawled through so many years ago. A small smile crept onto his face, remembering the first time they had slept in the same bed. When they were away on ANBU missions, Itachi had always been sure to reserve a hotel apartment with two beds, wanting to respect Akina's space. However, ever since that night, whenever Akina's sleep was disturbed by nightmares she would silently slip into bed next to him, the dreams becoming peaceful when he put his arms around her protectively. They very rarely spoke of it, it was just one of the ways they cared for each other. It need not be brought up in conversation. He wondered if it would become awkward now, given their…involvement.

Itachi had struggled to put a name to their relationship. They were more than partners, and now more than friends. Such hollow names like 'boyfriend and girlfriend' did not suit either. They were…_together_. But then again, had they not always been together? Not in quite such an…intimate way before, but they had never really been apart. Itachi supposed the closest thing to describe them would be soul mates –cliche as it was. They saw through the other, right down to the core of them. They really could hide nothing, not that they ever had the need nor want to do so. They _trusted_ each other, something becoming increasingly rare in the Ninja world.

He was jerked out of his musings by the slide of his bedroom door, revealing a hesitant Sasuke.

Itachi sighed, he knew he had scared his Otouto earlier, he had never intended to do that. Forcing his regret not to show on his face, Itachi raised an eyebrow at the nervous boy.

"Hai Otouto? What is it?"

Sasuke jumped slightly, but pushed down his uncertainty. This was _Aniki_. "Ne, Aniki, will you practice with me now?"

"Sasuke, I am busy with mission reports-" Itachi started, but was interrupted.

"Liar! You're staring at nothing again, not working. And you promised!" Sasuke said, glaring at his unfazed brother.

Itachi relented, gesturing with his hand for the boy to come to him. Sasuke grinned happily, running forward. And then he saw the fingers coming at him. Unable to stop in time, Sasuke braced himself for impact. Two fingers poked his forehead with enough force to flip his head back a little.

"Itai!" Sasuke cried, pouting as he rubbed his abused forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time." Itachi said with a gentle smile, lighting up Sasuke's day. Itachi did not often so openly display his emotions.

Sasuke sulked out of his Aniki's room, but was smiling in relief that nothing had changed. Itachi was still Itachi, and Sasuke loved him, annoying poking and all.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina climbed out of her shower, feeling refreshed and ready for the day. She ate her weights worth of instant ramen and guzzled her orange juice before flying out the door, remembering to activate her **Henge** of course. Ever since Kyuubi was sealed in her she burned calories so quickly she was forced to eat many times the normal amount a day, and ramen was perfect because she liked it anyway. She no longer required hand seals for the **Henge** jutsu as she had been doing it constantly for many years now. Her hair darkened to black and grew to her waist, and her blue eyes swirled into green. Other than her skin tone paling a little, she looked much the same, not that anybody but Sandaime-jiji and Itachi would recognize her.

Itachi. Akina felt her face reddening as she remembered what had happened not so long ago. She could finally now accept her feelings for the Uchiha, but that doesn't mean she was going to act like a Fangirl! So what if she wanted to be with him all the time, and have him to herself! She was _not_ a Fangirl.

The day after…Shisui went missing, Akina was expecting seeing Itachi again to be awkward. She was terrified that he would regret what they had done and it would affect their relationship, she couldn't lose 'Tachi. But when they had met again, on top of her father's stone head – as their clearing was no longer an option- he had been quick to erase her fears. He had walked up to her and just picked up her hand, dragging her down to sit on the mountain overlooking their village.

At first it was much like it had always been, they talked –well, mostly Akina talked, Itachi gave his usual silent replies and short sentences. The underlying tension was almost forgotten, and eventually Akina had found herself sitting in front of Itachi, who had put his arms possessively around her waist. She leaned back against his warm chest and lightly drew random patterns on Itachi's legs, which were either side of her. They did not bring up Shisui.

Akina had turned around to ask him something about their training schedule, but quickly forgot it once she noticed that their faces were just a hair's breath away from each other's. She could feel him breathing, calmly and slowly, but detected the faint hitch at their proximity. She found herself leaning closer, taking the initiative this time, and brushing her lips against his. Itachi froze for a moment, before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Akina felt drunk from the scent and taste of Itachi, it was crisp and refreshing, but in a homely kind of way, rather than an unpleasant shock. She could recognize the traces of pocky and found herself smiling in the kiss and pulling him ever closer. She had now spun around to completely face Itachi, basically sitting on his lap. Not that Itachi minded in the least. In fact, he enjoyed it greatly.

All too soon, Akina pulled away. Seeing Itachi's confused look, she giggled.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this on Tou-san's head?" she said innocently, before laughing harder at Itachi's face.

He had paled drastically and was covertly glancing around in all directions, as if he expected the ghost of Minato to come and castrate him at any moment.

"…I agree, let's go." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her up with him, before fleeing the area. He did not use **Shunshin**…Shisui had taught him that, it wouldn't be right. At least, not yet.

Shaking herself out of her memories, Akina left her apartment and went into the village market to buy her groceries.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi activated his Sharingan, searching intently for danger, ready to move in an instant. He glanced left, right, above…behind! He spun around rapidly and met the gaze of no less than thirty Fangirls, some of which actually seeming to be close to that in age. He was thirteen for Kami's sake! Itachi wished he could just attack them and be done with it, but the cougar-meat had no choice but to escape. No, it was not running away, it was a tactical retreat. Itachi would never _run away_.

He sprinted from rooftop to rooftop, groaning mentally when it became obvious most of these desperate women and girls were Kunouchi, or just very determined. They followed him for almost half an hour as he tried fruitlessly to lose them. Stalkers can be very unrelenting when their 'future husband', 'true love', 'perfect lover' or 'father of their future children' was involved. They were all crazy!

Itachi felt like face palming when a solution finally came to mind. He hurriedly placed a strong Genjutsu on them, smirking as he left the annoying females to make out passionately with each other, each one believing they were with him. He was _so_ evil.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina looked up from the fruit stall she was browsing through, towards a great commotion gathering on the street. Curious, she put down the fruit and walked over. A large sweatdrop appeared on the back of her back hair and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Oh, Kami…she struggled to hold back her bursting laughter, only able to do so with her ANBU training. Itachi…what have you done now?

The villagers were whispering to each other in shock while staring at the spectacle. Well, the female villagers were. All the males were passed out on the ground and were bleeding profusely from their noses. In front of them were women of various ages and social status, in what appeared to be a spontaneous Yuri session. (AN: Yuri is girlXgirl) Breasts were rubbing together through clothing and everything from Kimonos to Kunouchi gear was being discarded hastily.

Akina smiled smugly behind her impassive face, recognising many of the participating females as part of what she had deemed the 'Objective: Rape Uchiha Itachi Club'.

Shaking her head in amusement, Akina turned and walked away from the show, leaving the villagers to their gossip and futile attempts to separate the women before they made love on the streets for all to see.

After bringing home her shopping, Akina decided to pay a certain troublemaking Uchiha a visit. She usually did not see him during the day, as it would raise questions as to how her **Henge** was involved with the Uchiha prodigy, and she did not want that kind of scrutiny.

Thankfully Sandaime-jiji had taught her the less known, but more complicated and advanced version **Henge**, so the even the Sharingan could not see what was underneath, and nor could the Byakugan. He said it was something between the usual temporary **Henge** jutsu and the Sannin Tsunade's permanent **Henge**, which she apparently uses to make herself look younger than she really is, but hey, Akina wasn't one to judge until she met someone.

One visit to Itachi would surely not cause too many ripples, so she made her way into the compound. She fit in there quite well really, her green eyes being the only indicator that she was not one of the clan. She made her way towards the main house, and knocked on the door a little hesitantly. She had not come through the front door in a very long time. Window, sure, but the door somehow felt different.

"Coming!" a cheerful voice called out. _Mikoto…_

The door opened and Akina was stunned by the sight of Mikoto up close, for the first time in so many years. Her words froze and she panicked, why would she say she was here?

"Hello…I'm Uchiha Mikoto…I don't recall seeing you around here before…what is your name child?" Mikoto asked kindly as she always had. But Akina could detect a change in her voice from when she had known Mikoto…was it defeat? Her eyes spoke of sleepless nights and worry, but also a devastating acceptance.

"My name is…Sachi. Kaneko Sachi, it is a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-sama." Akina said, bowing lowly in respect, mentally patting herself on the back for her quick thinking.

"Oh, please just call me Mikoto dear. Now what is it I can help you with Sachi-san? Are you looking for my husband?"

Akina wanted to shudder at the thought of looking for Fugaku. Bleh.

"No Mikoto-san, I am actually here for Itachi. I have a message from the Sandaime to pass on to him as soon as possible." Akina stated convincingly. Mikoto was suddenly suspicious. Was this another Fangirl come to harass her son? They had used the Hokage as an excuse in the past. Not wanting to subject Itachi to another ruthless Fangirl, she decided to call him downstairs rather than let the girl go up. She seemed like a nice, genuine girl, but one could never be too careful. She let 'Sachi' into their house, but left her in the kitchen and turned to the direction of the stairs and walked up to her son's room.

"Itachi. A girl is here to see you, she says she has a message from Hokage-sama. She's downstairs now." She said from his doorway.

Itachi looked up from his book and sat up from where he was lying on his bed. He glared slightly at his mother, clearly saying 'I-told-you-not-to-let-Fangirls-in-the-house-anymore'. Mikoto sighed.

"She doesn't really seem like one of those girls Itachi, but I left her downstairs anyway. Now would you be a man and come down, she could really have a message for you." Mikoto told her on sternly, before turning away.

_Yeah, if 'I want to have your babies' is a message_. Itachi thought in frustration. He reluctantly walked downstairs after his mother…

And found Akina standing in his kitchen, under her **Henge**. He blinked in confusion, not sure how to react to the unexpected situation, but glad it wasn't another Fangirl. His mother cast him a glance, silently asking if the girl was alright.

"It's ok Kaa-san, this one is fine. She couldn't stalk someone if her life depended on it." Itachi said with a small smirk. Mikoto looked at him in surprise. Akina glared.

"Dammit Uchiha, I'm a Kunouchi, stalking is part of the job description, and I do it well! Just because I choose not to be a Fangirl to somebody as arrogant as yourself does not mean I cannot if I so chose to." Akina huffed.

Mikoto was shocked, somebody had the guts to talk to Itachi like that? And he did nothing about it! He didn't even seem to care!

"Itachi…you know Sachi-san?" she asked suspiciously, something weird was going on here. Her mother-radar was going off the chart.

Itachi managed to stop his eyebrow from rising._ 'Sachi' huh? Interesting._

"Hai Kaa-san, from various missions and overlapping training schedules. She is often with Hokage-sama I believe."

"Hai," Akina said, "I was orphaned seven years ago Mikoto-san, Hokage-sama is one of the closest things to family I have now, along with one other person." She said, glancing at Itachi out of the corner of her eye.

Mikoto nodded in understanding at what the girl could not say...she was orphaned during the Kyuubi's attack, like so many others. But she was impressed with this girl, to be on such…almost _friendly_ terms with Itachi, she must really be something.

"I see. Well then, I guess I should leave you two to discuss Hokage-sama's message. I will be in the garden Itachi." She said, walking out of the room. Once she was out of hearing range, Itachi finally let his eyebrow rise. He looked at Akina and gestured for her to take a seat, while he started making them some tea.

"…'Sachi'? You do realise that I am never going to let this go 'Kina. You were no 'child of joy', you were a devil sent to torture me, disguised as an angel so nobody suspected you." Itachi said in his typical monotone. Akina snorted.

"Torture. Please, I only pranked you when you deserved it. Or when I was _really_ bored." She said with a grin. Itachi rolled his eyes, and handed Akina her tea.

"So, why are you here anyway? I know there's no message. Is something wrong?" he asked with slight concern. Had something happened with the investigation into Shisui's murder? Or had she decided she did not want their relationship to continue the way it was?

"…I saw something interesting today," Akina began, idly blowing on the hot tea between her fingers, "It seemed as if majority of your fan club decided to…turn on each other, so to speak."

She looked up at Itachi with laughing green eyes. _They should be blue…_Itachi thought.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you 'Tachi?" Akina grinned from behind her cup.

The innocent look on Itachi's face was priceless. She laughed and stood up to wash her now empty cup, smacking the back of Itachi's head as she passed behind him.

"Ero-baka. Do you know how many people were admitted to hospital due to blood loss from that? And yes I am fully aware they deserved it, so don't start…but it really was hilarious!" Akina giggled, dropping her mock scolding tone. She rinsed her cup clean, dried it and was putting it back when she felt Itachi come up behind her and start washing his own. She found herself trapped between his arms on either side. She could not move at all, as behind her was his chest and the bench it front of her. She turned her head around and looked up to the slightly taller Itachi.

"A trapped animal is a dangerous animal 'Tachi. That goes double for Shinobi, but triple for Kunouchi." She said, feeling her mouth quirk up at the sides. Itachi tilted his head in thought.

"Hn… I see…so are you going to attack me now 'Kina? I would like to see you try." He said with a smirk. Akina growled at him and smashed their faces together in a harsh, fast kiss.

She pulled back and went to turn back around and ignore the Uchiha –just to annoy him really- when he caught her by the waist and pulled her back to him, this time kissing in a much gentler and –dare they say - loving way. It lasted only a minute or two, but they both knew they had to stop before they were caught. They heard the back door open, and went to their respective seats, as if nothing had ever happened. Mikoto walked in and after some pleasant small talk, Akina went home.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi stood to leave the dinner table after everyone had finished, ignoring his mother's gaze and his father's glare.

"Itachi," Fugaku said sharply, "wait for me in my office." He demanded.

Itachi wanted to glare back, but restrained himself from causing a scene. "…Very well Tou-san."

Itachi left the room and went to kneel on the floor of Fugaku's office, his head bowed, but his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Finally his father walked in, not even acknowledging Itachi until he had taken his seat behind a large desk, the Uchiha symbol behind him.

"Our clan has suffered under the Hokages' ruling for too long Itachi; it is time to take our rightful place, as the true rulers of Konoha. Your lacking of the title 'Captain' required us to change our plans. You were supposed to gain information as a Captain that would help the clan, but as that blasted Sarutobi has ruined that. So now, your mission is simplified." Fugaku smirked, completely confident in the boy's loyalty.

Itachi stayed silent, he had been expecting something like this. _Fugaku…you are far too power hungry. You will lead the clan into ruin._

"Uchiha Itachi, as heir to the Uchiha clan, it is your duty to carry out this mission. Whenever the opportunity presents itself," Fugaku paused for effect, smirking the whole time.

"You are to kill the Sandaime Hokage."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

OMAKE

Mikoto left the house, a little concerned about what was happening inside. The clan was not on great terms with the Hokage anymore, but she knew Itachi could take care of himself. She spent a while just enjoying her favourite pass time –gardening. At one point she came to the roses by the kitchen window, and she could not help but glance in for a moment. And then she stared in surprise.

Sachi-san had stood up and was walking to the sink (to the right of the table, but the left of Mikoto), while talking to Itachi. Mikoto could not hear anything of what they said through the glass, but her jaw then dropped in a very un-Uchiha like way. Sachi-san had just smacked her son over the head as she passed, obviously laughing. But what shocked Mikoto even more was when she saw Itachi roll his eyes and snicker behind her back. And he had not even noticed Mikoto opposite him, looking in from the window. She had never seen him distracted before!

Gardening long forgotten, Mikoto stood frozen as she watched the phenomenon in front of her. Who was that boy, and what had he done with her antisocial, emotionless son? This Itachi scared her more than the other quite frankly.

Itachi got up from his chair and brought his own cup over to the bench. He reached around Sachi-san but did not move. Mikoto's jaw fell lower and her eyes bugged out. What was going on here? Mikoto was beginning to wonder if some of her plants had hallucinogenic qualities.

…_OH KAMI SHE KISSED ITACHI!_ …_And he let her!_ The world was ending. Mikoto's brain began to shut down.

And then _Itachi_ kissed _her_. Willingly! What was happening!

…..

...They were still doing it!

…Mikoto fainted.

**Finally it's out! Grr I hate you Fugaku! As you all can probably tell…shit is getting serious now ne?**

**Now, I have a question for all you reviewers. Yes or no to future Sakura/Kakashi/Sasuke bashing? I'm mentally debating it!**

**-TITM**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto, therefore I do not own the 'Naruto' franchise. I do however own two games, one movie and have most of the original episodes though…**

**The massacre is fast approaching now…**

"-chi. ITACHI!" Akina yelled, waving her hand in front of her partner's face. Itachi blinked and looked up from his brooding. It was almost midnight, and they had hardly said a word.

"Hn?"

Akina's eyes were squinting at him in suspicion. "Something's up with you today. Is…" she sighed deeply, "Is it about Shisui?"

"No…" Itachi told her honestly. "Fugaku finally told me his plans tonight."

Akina blinked in surprise. "Well? What is he trying to do?" she asked, feeling a sense of foreboding.

"It's not just him…it's the majority of the Uchiha clan. They…are planning to overthrow Sandaime-sama and take control of the village." Itachi said, glancing away.

Akina was shocked. She knew Fugaku was power hungry but…this? "What are we going to do?"

"…He ordered me to assassinate the Hokage. I think it is time to report his activities to the Sandaime...it has gone too far already."

Akina knew that this was hard on Itachi; he was essentially betraying his clan, his own family by reporting their activities.

"…'Tachi, are you…ok with this? They are your f-" Akina started.

"I am a Shinobi Akina. Emotions come second to loyalty. I am loyal to Konoha and the Sandaime, not my father. I will do what a Ninja must do."

Akina sighed. "Ok. Let's go to the Tower."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sarutobi Hiruzen was staring mournfully at his high piled paperwork. _Why did I agree to take this job again?_ He asked himself.

Two shadows jumped through his open window, landing in front of his desk._ Why can't Ninjas ever use the door?_ He wondered, and quickly sound proofed the room.

"Akina-chan and Itachi-san, what brings you here tonight? Surely you did not come to save me from my paperwork."

"Sorry Sandaime-jiji, not tonight. We have some information you will want to know about…'Tachi?" Akina said, looking at her partner.

Itachi nodded. "Fugaku has gone too far this time Hokage-sama. He and the Uchiha clan have been planning a coup _d_'état to take rein over Konoha. I was ordered to be the one to dispose of you."

The Sandaime sighed. "I see. I was afraid that something like this would happen. The Uchiha clan have been isolating themselves since the Kyuubi's attack."

Akina was confused. "Since Kyuubi attacked? Why?"

"It is not widely known, but the Sharingan has the ability to control the fox, or at least influence it. Those who were aware of this suspected someone in the Uchiha clan had brought the demon upon us, and as a result the clan has been distancing itself from the village." He told them, looking out the window as if seeing the past.

The Sandaime sighed and turned his gaze back to the thirteen year olds.

"Uchiha Itachi, as a loyal Shinobi of Konohagakure, I give you the mission of gathering any possible information on the Uchiha clan's treasonous actions. What you uncover will be presented to the Shinobi Council and myself, minus the Uchiha representative. The Civilian Council will not be involved in this, as it is strictly Ninja business. Do you accept this mission?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. I accept your mission." He answered, bowing.

"Very well Itachi." The Hokage nodded. But he had one last order for them.

"Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Akina, you are not to speak of this to anybody outside of myself and each other. It is vital that this stays secret. Is this clear to you both?"

"Hai Hokage-sama." The two said immediately, in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed." He told them. They both nodded and leapt out the window.

The Sandaime sighed._ I'm far too old for this._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Konoha's Council Meeting Room

The Shinobi Council was in an uproar. Uchiha Itachi had just finished giving his report, and was now waiting outside of the chambers with his ANBU partner. The Hokages Advisors, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura, were voicing their thoughts above all others.

"This is an outrage!" Screamed Koharu, slamming her hands down on the table, with her dangling earrings shaking, a clear indication of her rage. "We must act now before it is too late! Call for the ANBU!"

Homura nodded in agreement with his former teammate. "Koharu is correct, we must deal with the threat immediately!"

"Now hold on there Advisors, surely the Hokage has the final say." Shikaku, head of the Nara clan, drawled in a bored fashion, although his eyes were serious. His friends and fellow clan heads, Yamanaka Inoichi and Akimichi Chouza, nodded their support with their old teammate. Shikaku was rarely wrong about anything, so it was always best to take him seriously.

"What about the Sharingan?" Inoichi asked suddenly, drawing attention. "It is a coveted Kekkei Genkai of Konoha, are you suggesting we wipe it out?"

Inuzuka Tsume was growling her unhappiness, her canine companion Kuromaru snarling along with her, flattening his single ear against his skull. "Fuck the Sharingan!" she roared, "That Kekkei Genkai cannot be used to excuse them from everything! They already control the police force! Besides, Hatake Kakashi still has a precious Sharingan if it is ever desperately needed."

Hyuuga Hiashi spoke up. "I agree with the Advisors Hokage-sama. The Uchiha clan must be taken care of, for the safety of the village. It is your duty to make these decisions." Hiashi said coldly, his pearl white eyes piercing.

"This would not have anything to do with the rivalry between the Hyuuga and the Uchiha would it Hiashi-san? I would hate to think you biased." Inoichi glared, these were people they were talking about! Guilty and innocent. Chouza was too distressed to comment.

"You dare-" Hiashi hissed, but was interrupted by Danzou's cane hitting the ground with enough force to crack it. The old war monger stood and looked each and every Councilman in the eye, before turning to the Hokage.

"Hiruzen, you know what must be done. If you refuse, you put the whole of Konoha at risk. But as long as we have the numbers, we have power to outvote even you. Do not think for a moment that we will hesitate. The Uchiha clan must be eliminated."

Aburame Shibi gave his opinion for the first time since the meeting had been called. "There are as many innocent as guilty within the Uchiha clan. Do you plan on sparing them?" he asked Danzou and the Advisors, mentally debating which side to vote on. Tsume snorted.

"The collateral damage would be many. However, not nearly as high in number as it would be if that damned Fugaku fulfilled his ambitions." She hesitated briefly, before hardening her eyes. "I vote yes for the elimination of the Uchiha clan."

The Sandaime had remained silent throughout the meeting, simply listening and thinking, looking for a solution.

"…The Uchiha clan will not listen to any attempts at peacemaking. I have no choice but to vote yes to the Uchiha clan beings taken care of…I will not have my clan or my village harmed due to one clan's greed." Chouza sighed heavily, his voice thick with regret.

Inoichi grimaced as eyes turned to him. "I also vote yes. There as too many innocent people at risk. To decimate the Uchihas is the lesser of two evils."

The Nara clan head ignored the rest of the Council, turning his gaze to the Hokage alone.

"Hokage-sama, you have sought my advice on many situations in the past. It is my personal and political opinion that there is no other viable solution. I vote yes." He said, showing full attention, which just shows how serious the usually last man was.

The Sandaime felt as if his chest was made of lead. This was not looking like a bright near future.

Shibi pushed his dark glasses further up his nose, before speaking. "It is illogical to risk a whole village for the sake of one clan. I vote yes Hokage-sama."

The Advisors looked at the Sandaime stonily. "We vote yes Hiruzen. It is for the best." Homura stated, and Koharu nodded.

Hiashi felt all eyes upon him, but kept his expression blank. "I vote yes. The Uchiha clan must be eliminated as soon as possible."

Danzou, who had not yet sat down and was leaning against a wall, met the eyes of the Advisors, before turning his gaze to the Council. "Yes. For the good of Konoha, the Uchiha clan must die."

The Sandaime sighed, the guilty weight pressing on his heart. "Very well," he said with remorse, "The Uchiha clan…will be executed."

Nara Shikaku stood, apparently having one last issue to bring up. "If the order becomes known, the village will be in a panic Hokage-sama. Paranoia will rise and trust will drop, we may even lose some of our loyal Shinobi. This _must_ be an unwritten mission."

Danzou pushed off the wall, smirking. "It will have to be performed by a single Ninja, who will take the fall as a Missing-nin. One with motive, means, opportunity and the capability to kill a whole clan in one night."

The Sandaime's heart sank deeper. "Who do you suggest for this…underhanded order Danzou-san?"

The bandaged man's visible eye glinted, "Why, Uchiha Itachi of course."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You can't be serious 'Kina." Itachi said, deadpanned. His Black Raven mask sat beside him on the bench of the Hokage's waiting room.

"And why the hell not? It makes sense!" Akina glared, her mask hanging around her neck and red hair slung over her shoulder.

"Throwing Fugaku into a boiling pool of ramen is the furthest thing from an effective punishment I have ever heard. How did you make it into ANBU again?" her partner asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"But ramen is the best thing ever! And since he's evil it will be like holy water! BURN!" Akina insisted. Itachi rolled his eyes in disbelief.

They were currently keeping away the tension with happy images of punishing Fugaku. It worked surprisingly well, until they had run out of things to suggest after death-by-ramen. Itachi had wanted Watarigarasu-sama's children to eat Fugaku…_slowly_.

"…Ne, 'Tachi?" Akina asked, "What…what do you think is gonna happen?" she asked unsurely.

Itachi didn't even blink. "What is best. They will decide what is best for the village…all we can do is wait."

Akina grumbled. "Waiting is boring." She told him with an unknowing pout. Itachi shrugged.

"So do something that's not boring while you wait."

Akina looked at the smirking Uchiha._ Why…why did I have to fall for the evil, annoying and smug type…?_

"Like what exactly?" she muttered.

Itachi's smirk widened. "Like this." He whispered, diving in for a kiss. Akina tried to resist out of principle, but quickly crumbled under Itachi's lips. Stupid, sinful, delicious lips…Gah! She was becoming a she-pervert!

They pulled apart all too soon, hearing footsteps approaching. Both speedily replaced their masks securely and sat quietly. The Hokage's receptionist stuck her mousey face around the corner, her glasses nearly falling off her nose.

"Hokage-sama has finished his meeting. He will see you both now, ANBU-san and ANBU-chan."

Akina twitched._ ANBU-chan? Please. _

Itachi held back a snicker, sensing his partner's displeasure at the odd suffix…most women in ANBU could hardly be called 'chan'. Take Snake for example. The purple haired ANBU woman was feisty, and would kill you as soon as steal your dango. Not somebody even remotely able to be named as 'chan'. Akina often felt underestimated when people called her that.

The large doors to the Hokage's office swung open, and the pair of ravens stepped inside, automatically scanning for hidden threats.

Itachi was given a nod from the Sandaime, so he proceeded to place the privacy jutsu over the room. _Damn,_ Akina thought in envy_, I have GOT to learn how to do that. _She was about to remark on this, when she took notice of the Sandaime's grave face. She felt rather than saw Itachi stiffen, as he was standing directly next to her.

"You may remove your masks, and your **Henge** Akina." He stated blandly, not meeting their eyes. This was not good…

They pulled down their masks and Akina made the single hand sign needed to release her **Henge**, as she no longer had to say '**Kai'.** Effortless **Henge**s were second nature to the now blonde girl.

"Hokage-sama…what happened during the meeting?" Akina asked, inwardly fearing his reply.

Itachi was still silent. She couldn't even hear him breathing.

The Sandaime sighed deeply, for once showing just how tired he really was underneath. He then straightened up and put on his 'Hokage-face."

"Uchiha Itachi." He said firmly, as he would in war situations. "You have been given the mission to eliminate the Uchiha clan. You have the right not to accept, and if so another will be chosen in your place."

Akina gasped. "Jiji you can't do that! There are innocent people, children! How can you-"

"I accept."

"Itachi…" Akina whispered._ No…don't make him do this…_

"Very well. You will receive your mission scroll from the head of ANBU, containing the details of this mission." The Sandaime said, still refusing to meet eyes with the two.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Itachi bowed, emotionless.

"There…is one other thing Itachi, Akina. After this mission is carried out…you, Itachi will have to become a Missing-nin." He said, with regret beginning to slip past his guard.

Now, that shocked Akina as well as Itachi, who stiffened further. Akina grabbed his cold hand.

"WHAT! JIJI YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Akina yelled, disregarding any thoughts saying she should not show such disrespect for the Hokage.

"It…it is the only way Akina. If the villagers knew the truth…you can imagine what would happen. Pure chaos would consume Konoha…" Itachi reasoned shallowly.

"Let somebody else do it then! Don't do this to yourself 'Tachi! It is not your responsibility!"

"It is. _My_ clan,_ my_ father…it has to be me." Itachi said coldly, already planning how to get his Kaa-san and Otouto to safety first…yes, it was _horribly_ selfish, but he didn't care anymore. Akina knew he could never hurt his Otouto, she understood that…and he would not orphan Sasuke. That was too cruel.

Akina was near tears. "May we be dismissed_ Hokage-sama_?" Akina asked icily, knowing the unnecessary lack of familiarity would sting the old man. She pulled up her mask, doing the same to Itachi's when he did not move.

The Sandaime openly flinched, but nodded. Akina disappeared via the window, Itachi shortly after. The aging Hokage allowed his head to droop.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered to the empty air, knowing full well that his apology would not reach their hearts.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi did not show up for training that night. Akina decided to go search for him…she knew that being alone right now was not what he needed, despite what he may think.

She landed silently on the Uchiha main house's roof, and used chakra to stick to the wall as she walked down. She stopped at Itachi's window and pulled it up, slipping inside.

The room was engulfed in darkness. Itachi was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. He held a mission scroll by his side with limp fingers, and was staring at something she could not see. He didn't react as Akina crouched next to him and lifted her mask.

"…'Tachi?" she whispered, as he were a frightened child.

"…"

"…Itachi, snap out of it. Hey, talk to me."

"…Am I doing the right thing Akina?" he asked almost silently, lifting his eyes to meet hers. Akina had to stop herself from flinching at the desperation and pain she found in his eyes.

"…Who knows what the right thing is anymore. We just have to try our best and pray to Kami that we are forgiven someday."

"Hai…you are right…'Kina?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…sorry."

"Why?"

"…For leaving you."

"WHAT?"_ Oh shit, too loud._ Akina thought, before placing a security jutsu around them. It was not as strong as the one used in the Hokage's office, but enough to remain undetected. She looked at her partner in confusion. "Uchiha Itachi, what are you on about now?"

"I am becoming a…Missing-nin…we shall be enemies should we ever meet…so, I'm sorry…"

Akina glared at him now. Was he really this stupid? "Tch, and they call you a genius? There is no possible way for us to be enemies 'Tachi. Even if you are marked as a criminal, even if we have to act like enemies when we meet in front of others, we never will be…you got that?" she demanded.

"But-" Itachi started.

"NO BUTS!" Akina ordered, before kissing him forcefully. Itachi soon gave in and began to passionately kiss her back, until both were breathing hard and resting their foreheads against one another's. Akina licked her lips nervously and met his eyes again.

"I can come with you…" Akina trailed off.

"No…Konoha is your home."

"Not without you it isn't." she told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Maybe it was.

"I'll be a Missing-nin Akina! Hunted! It is not safe." Itachi insisted.

Akina snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm in ANBU Itachi. Safety is hardly a priority."

Itachi lifted his mission scroll. "This states that after becoming a Missing-nin I must join a criminal organisation known as the Akatsuki. It is a relatively new group, but it has the Hokage concerned. All members are S-class Missing-nin. You…you can't come with me. At least, not yet…maybe someday."

"You swear?" Akina questioned intently. Itachi knew how much promises meant to her.

"I swear."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Today was the day. The day…his mission was to be carried out. Sasuke was at the Academy, so he had to act now. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and drew his kantana.

He did not see their faces, and he had blocked out the screams and pleas. He didn't feel his blade slashing at them, nor did he register the blood soaking his dark clothes, enough to stain the skin underneath.

Finally he reached his house. Kaa-san was in their room, and Fugaku was just about to enter. Itachi moved quickly. He didn't want his Kaa-san to have to see her husband die…it was going to be hard enough on her, raising Sasuke alone, knowing her oldest son had killed their clan.

He **Shunshin**ed in front of his father, who stepped back in shock, before scowling.

"Itachi! What are you doing, y-is that blood?"

Itachi said nothing, instead raising his katana and staring at Fugaku emotionlessly.

"Itachi! WHAT DID YOU DO? Drop that sword this instant!" Fugaku ordered, with no effect.

"No Tou-san…I do not answer to you. For your crimes, –primarily treason- you are sentenced to death."

Itachi swept his katana at Fugaku, who had just enough time to make a hand sign. And Itachi found himself staring into his mother's dark eyes in horror.

His sword had slashed her upper half deeply, and blood was pouring out at an alarming rate. Her mouth was open in shock and her eyes full of pain and incomprehension, before they became blank and she fell lifelessly to the floor.

Itachi stood frozen above his mother's body, his mind unable to process what had just happened…until it clicked. Fugaku had used **Kawarimi no Jutsu**_…_and had made_ his own wife_, Itachi's Kaa-san take his place.

Fury overtook the young Uchiha. Oh, the bastard was going to die _painfully_.

Fugaku leapt at Itachi from the shadows, aiming for his son's unprotected back. Itachi spun around and caught the hand holding the Kunai, using his other hand to reach up to his father's neck and shove him against the wall. Fugaku struggled violently, but all those hours of forced training had paid off for Itachi. Fugaku was already a dead man. Only problem was he was still breathing.

"You will pay for betraying Konoha and the Hokage. You will die for the fate you have forced upon our clan…but you will suffer for what you did to Kaa-san."

Fugaku just glared, not remorseful in the least. Itachi's Mangekyo spun.

_"_**Tsukuyomi.**"

Fugaku screamed in terror…but there was nobody close enough to hear. Well, nobody alive anyway. It seemed to be many hours of torture before Itachi blessed him with death.

The blood soaked Uchiha heard footsteps running towards the house…Sasuke was home.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi appeared in Akina's bedroom, and he sat down shakily on her bed. Akina had been pacing so much she had almost worn a path in the carpet. She jumped when she noticed him, but quickly ran over and sat beside him. She didn't know what to do, or what she could say.

"It…is done. Kaa-san…is also dead. Sasuke is alive."

Akina gasped. _No, not Mikoto! _She felt tears spring to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She needed to be the strong one right now.

"Sasuke is a good kid…I'm sure he can get through this…and he won't be alone."

"The whole clan is gone Akina. Who will he have? Sure the Hokage promised to look after him, but that isn't enough! What will keep him going? I told him to get stronger to kill me because I was scared that without a goal he'd just kill himself! Kami, what have I _done?_"

"Itachi." Akina said sharply.

"Hai?" He raised his head and met her sapphire eyes.

"Calm down." She ordered blandly.

"…Hai." He complied with a small sigh.

"I will keep him safe for you 'Tachi. I promise." She said with the utmost of seriousness.

"I know you will…but still, an ANBU in the shadows won't save him from isolation."

"So I won't be in the shadows." Akina shrugged.

"What do you mean?...'Kina, what are you planning?" Itachi asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"…A new **Henge**." She told him lightly.

"Another one?" Itachi rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"This one is different." Akina tried to convince him.

"How so?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, easily and unknowingly falling back into their everyday routine, as if he had not just massacred his clan and needed to 'escape' the village.

Akina closed her eyes and let her body shrink and her hair shorten into wild blonde spikes. Her figure became childlike and six whisker marks adorned her cheeks. Most surprising of all, she was a boy.

"…'Tachi," 'he' said in a young voice, "meet Uzumaki Naruto."

**Done! So, did anybody see that coming? Next chapter, 'Naruto' enters the Academy!**

**Anyway, the reason I say the ANBU animal mask names in English is because I like them being 'ravens' more than 'karasus'. It just suits better to me…**

**-TITM**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Is it really still necessary? *Sigh* Very well then. I, TigerInTheMoonlight, do NOT own 'Naruto', nor any of the Canon characters.**

**Ok, hope you won't get too confused. Akina will be referred to as 'Naruto' and 'him/he/his' when it is in the point of view of others. **

'**She/her' will be used from Akina's point of view (but unless it is a direct thought, it will not say 'I').**

**Direct thoughts are in **_Italics_**, as are flashbacks, emphasised words in speech and whispers. It may be hard to tell, so sorry about any confusion!**

**Wow the response for this story has been great, I would be glad if even one person liked it, so more is awesome! Keep it up guys, you inspire me! Well that sounded a little cliché…all well. On with the story!**

"_There it is."_

"_The Demon boy…"_

"_Stay away sweetie, that one is very dangerous…don't go near…"_

"_So he's the Kyu-"_

"_Stop! You know we can't speak of IT."_

"_It is mocking us…I can see it in it's eyes…"_

"_What a monster."_

Uzumaki Naruto walked through the streets of Konohagakure, keeping his head held high and doing his best to block out all the insults and whispers following him like a dark cloud. The blonde eight year old swung his arms by his sides as he made his way to the Academy.

The villagers gave him a wide berth accompanied by hate-filled glares, a few going so far as to spit in his direction. And yet he never broke his stride. There was no point in getting offended by fools such as these.

Could they not see that he was a child? A harmless, orphaned child, not some evil, plotting demon fox._ What idiots…_he thought in frustration.

He arrived at the Konoha Academy's gates, and walked in without a pause, seemingly oblivious to the cries of outrage he provoked from the watching parents, who were then quick to warn their children to stay FAR AWAY, until they could rectify this with the Hokage.

The Sandaime of course would deny any demands to remove him from the Academy. Although he had shaken his head at the odd plan, he had agreed to appoint Namikaze Akina as Uchiha Sasuke's undercover guardian, until such time as he could undeniably take care of himself. He owed Itachi that much, at least.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina was _bored._ She was an ANBU (well, she _was_ an ANBU, she had retired to undertake this 'mission'), an unseen prodigy if Konoha, and most of all she was _thirteen_. But here she was, in a class full of seven and eight year olds, pretending she didn't know the subjects discussed since she was four.

Some children were giving 'Naruto' wary and curious glances -no doubt they had been warned by their parents about him. Others decided to ignore the blonde boy completely.

Akina sat towards the back of the room, away from the Sensei's mild glare and the feeling of holes boring into her back from the nosey children. From here she could see the back of her charge's head, and she had positioned herself so that she could see his face in the reflection of the window.

It had been a week and a half since the Uchiha Massacre.

Uchiha Sasuke was the only survivor, save for the killer himself…his own older brother, Uchiha Itachi. The Uchiha clan heir, their father's pride and Konoha's prodigy had reportedly snapped under the pressure and his mental state went downhill, leading to the murders. Sasuke had spent a whole week in the hospital, as they were worried about him harming himself. No, he would not dishonour his clan by doing that, he would avenge them! He would train until he bled in order to kill That Man. His Aniki was dead, killed by That Man just as the rest of the clan was. That monster was nothing but an echo of what his brother once was, a demon inhabiting his Aniki's body! Aniki was gone. Itachi had killed him as well. At least, that's what he convinced himself. He sighed and looked out of the nearby window, ignoring the Sensei's teachings. He didn't care.

Akina watched Sasuke in concern. Her partner's Otouto was acting very distant…yes, the boy had recently been through a great shock and trauma, but she prayed his coldness would not last. He had always been so happy before, she didn't want him to deny any hope of a childhood. The boy was not made for isolation.

"NARUTO! Pay attention!" Iruka-sensei bellowed, and the class turned to stare at 'Naruto'.

"Eh heh heh sorry, Iruka-sensei! I was daydreaming…" Akina called, rubbing the back of her head in fake embarrassment, ruffling her already dishevelled short hair. She missed her mid-back ling hair…she couldn't wait to release the jutsu that night.

Iruka-sensei went back to lecturing the class, and Akina returned her gaze to the brooding Uchiha. She repressed a sigh of annoyance. She knew that in order to be placed on Sasuke's Genin team, she would have to be the class dead last. The top male and female were always together with the 'dobe', at least according to Itachi. Because she was disguised as a boy, the Kunouchi position was unavailable, and she knew Sasuke would be placed at the top, as there was NO WAY he would be the dead last, and he had to be one of them in order for Akina to plan their team.

Akina had never been on a Genin team, because she had never attended the Academy. But Itachi assured her that it was an…interesting experience, even though he was not on one for very long.

Itachi.

It wasn't even two weeks since he had left, but she already missed him greatly. Thank Kami for their summon Ravens, or she would have gone insane eventually! She smiled as she recalled the day they were given Watarigarasu's test, not long before Itachi had been given his mission…

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Akina lounged on a tree branch, absentmindedly tossing and catching a Shuriken into the air. Itachi was on the branch above her, reading _another_ scroll. He could be such a nerd sometimes…if nerds could kick major ass and kill without hesitation. Uchiha Itachi, super-nerd!...Yes, Akina was very bored right now._

"'_TACHI! This sucks. Let's DO something. Spar with me!"_

"_Hn…" the Uchiha sounded dismissively, not looking up from his reading._

"_Itachi!" Akina whined, tossing her Shuriken and burying it into the tough wood of the tree by Itachi's foot._

"_Hai hai, I'm coming." He waved his hand with an infuriating smirk. Akina rolled her eyes._

_Both leapt down from the tree and took defensive stances._

"_Taijutsu only?" Itachi inquired._

"_Sure." Akina shrugged. She then grinned evilly. "Not feeling up to challenging my Ninjutsu today 'Tachi? Or are you still nursing your pride from the last time?" she jeered. Kami, teasing the Uchiha was so fun. She gleefully observed his face twitch._

"_I was caught off guard and you know it Akina." Itachi reminded the Namikaze._

"'_In a battle that would have killed you', is what you would have told me Mr. Hypocritical. Stop making excuses!" Akina laughed._

_Itachi snorted. Suddenly, a humongous cloud of smoke poofed into the clearing, and both were forced to jump away from it in surprise. Out of the smog emerged the Ravens boss summon, Watarigarasu. Akina and Itachi bowed low to the giant bird._

"_Watarigarasu-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again." Itachi intoned, but remained respectful._

"_Hai, I agree with my partner Watarigarasu-sama! I am glad to be meeting with you again." Akina told the summons happily._

"_**Hello again Hatchlings."**__ The raven boomed,__** "The time has come. You both have much potential, I can see a great chance of success for you two, more than the previous summoners possessed. Are you prepared to take the test of the Ravens young ones?"**_

"_Hai Watarigarasu-sama." They said in unison, nodding their heads._

"_**Good. Climb onto my back, I shall fly us to the location. Careful of my feathers Hatchlings."**__ He told them, lowering a giant wing to the ground. The two climbed aboard the Raven and held on tightly as he took off. Watarigarasu's wings flapped silently but forcefully, propelling them through the air at great speed._

"_What is this test like Watarigarasu-sama?" Akina asked loudly from the summons neck, trying not to pull out his feathers. Itachi –who was directly behind her- was also curious, so he listened intently._

"_**You may just call me Watarigarasu, if you pass you are not my servant. Some claim to become the summons' master, but I warn you now that partnership is the better option, as many 'masters' have been killed because their summons do not assist them out of contempt."**__ The bird told them. They both nodded, disrespecting such a powerful species was foolish. Watarigarasu continued. __**"The test will take place in what your village calls the 'Forest of Death'. I have sent some of our lesser Ravens to distribute four scrolls within the forest. They are the scrolls containing the scarce Raven jutsus, given to any summoner proved worthy of them."**_

_Akina's heart leapt with excitement. "What jutsu are they Watarigarasu?"_

"_**The Raven no **__**Shunshin, Sakkaku no kokushibyou (**_AN_:_ Illusion of the black death_**)**_,_** Raven**__** no Kawarimi, and the Raven Bunshin."**_

_Akina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the anticipation radiating off Itachi at the mention of a new, unknown Genjutsu. She ignored that fact that she herself was painfully eager for the unique Ninjutsu techniques._

"_**Inside the forest are many dangerous and deadly creatures. You have until sundown to summon me, with all the scrolls, which have faint chakra signatures that you must detect in order to find them. If you cannot, the techniques will be taken back and you will only be able to summon the weakest of Ravens in the future."**_

"_But it's already past noon!" Akina cried in despair._

"_Don't worry 'Kina. We'll get them long before the sun sets." Itachi encouraged her with a small smile. The blonde's face became determined and she grinned back at her partner._

"_Of course we will!" she enthused. Watarigarasu chuckled, the great vibrations causing Itachi and Akina to grip his dark feathers tighter._

"_**You certainly are some interesting Hatchlings."**__ He mused,__** "Are you mates?"**_

_Akina spluttered, turning red. Itachi remained relatively impassive, although his cheeks were a few shades darker than before. Akina quickly regained her voice._

"_W-we're only thirteen!"_

"_**Yes, I suppose you are both young by human standards. Nevertheless, in Raven culture the one you choose as a mate you are committed to for life. You seem close to one another, quite the picture of prospect mates…"**_

…_WAS HE TEASING THEM?_

"_**But no chicks yet Hatchlings…I agree, you are both far too young for that just yet. Perhaps in a few years…"**__ the Raven trailed off._

_THIS GUY! He was _awful!_ Really, he was reminding her of Itachi. Akina turned her head and glared at the Uchiha._

"_What did _I_ do?" he asked in an irritated and ever so slightly embarrassed tone._

_Akina ducked her head, using her long hair to hide her flaming face. She muttered indecent things to herself, which were carried away by the wind._

"_**We're here. Hang on Hatchlings, the landing might be rough!" **__Watarigarasu called, and began their decent. He skillfully avoided the large trees and landed with an untold grace._

_Itachi jumped off the great bird's back, Akina landing next to him a moment later. They tilted their heads in order to see Watarigarasu's face as he spoke._

"_**Well Hatchlings, good luck!" **__he crowed, before taking flight again. (_AN: Haha the raven _crow_ed…sorry_.)_

_After a moments silence, Akina and Itachi went into the forest, wary of what awaited them._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_Akina, where are you going?" Itachi called to his partner._

"_Over there!" she told him, pointing ahead in determination._

"_Why?" the Uchiha inquired._

"_Do you have another idea? If I recall, your last great plan lead us to a nest of massive spiders." Akina shot at her partner._

"_That was hardly my fault. Besides, we got one scroll didn't we?"_

"_100 metres from the nest. You're the one who dragged me down there, convinced it was inside." She quipped drily. Itachi grimaced. His Sharingan had seen chakra signatures underground, and assumed them to be from a scroll…but they had turned out to be the ferocious arachnids instead…_

_Itachi sighed. "So, did you sense something?"_

"_Yeah, about 250 metres from here I feel a masked signature, similar to the other scroll's."_

_They sped through the forest, keeping to the ground so they would not be seen by any animals in the trees. Although she was an ANBU, Akina had to admit that those enormous insects were _so _creepy. An Aburame would be in bug heaven, but a Namikaze? NO, thanks._

"_Stop." She whispered, holding up a hand. "We're here."_

_Itachi activated his Sharingan and scanned the area, quickly spotting an unusually strong chakra high in a tree. It was too strong to be an animal, but not nearly enough to be a person, even a civilian had more than it seemed to._

"_7 metres to the right, at the top of the second tallest tree." He informed his partner, slipping automatically into his 'ANBU voice'._

"_Got it." She said, rolling her eyes at the dark haired boy's seriousness._

_Akina leapt from branch to branch up the tree, keeping her balance steady. Itachi watched with his Sharingan from below. She reached where Itachi said the scroll would be. On the ground, a certain Uchiha's red eyes widened. How had he missed the minute signature next to the scrolls? Definitely belonging to an animal…Itachi prayed that it was a bird or something equally harmless, or Akina would kill him._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Oh Uchiha, you are so DEAD_. Akina mentally growled, keeping her eyes trained on the slumbering panther in front of her. Half of the cat's black body was hanging off the thick branch as it slept. And behind it –of course- was their scroll. It looked just like the other one, being pure black with a golden kanji reading 'Raven' printed on the surface. Akina had half a mind to go down, beat Itachi up and feed him to the predator. But she was a Kunouchi of Konoha, no mere _cat_ would beat her! _

_The blonde girl had never been forced to capture Tora, obviously._

_The blonde crept towards the large feline, careful not to awake it. She stepped over its body quietly, and permitted herself a smile of accomplishment when she reached the scroll. She let it drop to the ground, and Itachi caught it effortlessly. Just as Akina was preparing to jump down, a muted mewl caught her attention. She turned to see the panther stretching as it yawned, opening its yellow eyes, which immediately fixed on Akina._

…Shit.

_The cat growled and swung its claws at the blonde girl, showing off its dangerous teeth. Akina dodged and brought up a Kunai to hold off the black animal's claws. She sprung backwards and flipped off the tree, landing beside her tense partner._

"…_Oh, 'Tachi?" Akina commented innocently. Itachi cringed inwardly._

"_Hai 'Kina?" he asked with hesitance. Akina took a large breath and spoke swiftly._

"_You really are fortunate that I am not an Uchiha, or I would be _very_ close to gaining the Mangekyo right now."_

_Itachi gulped just a little. "L-lets continue shall we?"_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_The pair stopped by a steam to cool down. It was three and a half hours into the test, and they were exhausted. Who knew wasps could grow that big? It was ridiculous! Akina scooped up a handful of water in her palms and drank. She looked up and suddenly choked on the liquid, before going into a coughing fit. Apparently Itachi had thought it a good idea to dunk his head in the stream to refresh himself._

"_Itachi!" she laughed between coughs, "what the hell!"_

"_I am more alert now." He stated blandly, without a blink._

"_And soaked! Geez, look at you!" she groaned. And what a sight he was. His black bangs stuck to his face and his long ponytail dripped behind him._

"_You should try it. It is very invigorating." He informed her, paying no mind to the torrents of water flowing down his face._

"…_Baka." Akina sighed, exasperated._

_Itachi tilted his drenched head curiously._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Akina lifted the next scroll, turning it over in her palms, inspecting it. Something wasn't right…this was too easy._

"_AKINA! IT'S A FAKE!" Itachi yelled to his partner, his Sharingan spinning rapidly, zeroed in on the 'scroll'._

_Akina quickly threw the 'scroll' she had found away, just in time to see it explode into dark smoke. A Raven, not nearly the size of Watarigarasu, but still bigger than most of the Inuzuka's Nin-dogs, burst from the cloud and swooped at the blonde girl. Itachi's Sharingan quickly noticed the scroll attached around its neck._

_Akina ducked and swung her foot out to connect with the dark bird, missing by only an inch. The bird screeched and attempted to stab her with its sharp beak. Akina did a backflip and landed in a defensive stance, just as Itachi appeared in the bird's line of sight, and was quickly targeted as well. Too bad nobody had told the Raven not to look in the Uchiha's eyes. The summons stood became paralysed under Itachi's Genjutsu, halting the attack._

"_Akina, I can't hold it for long. Grab the scroll!" he said in an urgent tone._

_The girl swiftly reached around the bird's neck and untied the thin rope holding the third scroll. The Raven poofed away, leaving them with the third scroll. Akina was ecstatic._

"_I did it 'Tachi!" she smiled widely with pride, squeezing her eyes shut and punching the air in victory._

_Itachi gave her a _look_. "…You didn't do anything. The Genjutsu-"_

_Akina glared fiercely. After all, you don't spend as much time with an Uchiha as she had –let alone _Itachi_- without picking up some ferocious glare tactics. Itachi couldn't hold in his minute sweatdrop._

"…_Never mind."_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_Itachiiii…I'm sooo hungerrry. How far 'til the last scroll?" Akina whined, gripping her stomach tightly._

"_Not far." Itachi replied shortly._

"_We only have half an hour left!" the blonde girl said in a panicky voice._

"_We would have had longer if you hadn't stopped for ramen 'Kina. Why did you even have some anyway?" the Uchiha reminded her, rubbing the bridge of his nose. _She just ate ramen and is already hungry?_ He wondered in exasperation._

"_I always have ramen with me! In a scroll, for emergency situations of course…such as being stranded here." She reasoned. Itachi raised his eyebrow high._

"_HEY! Kyuubi burns calories fast! I have to eat heaps!" Akina growled defensively._

"_Hn…" Itachi dismissed her explanation._

"_Grr, dammit shut up 'Tachi! What would you know?" she complained irritably._

"…"

"…_Don't ignore meee!" the blonde pouted. There was only so much boredom she could deal with! Itachi slowed his walking._

"_The last scroll is close. Be on alert, all the other scrolls were guarded." He warned her._

"_Hai, hai." Akina waved off his words, already pumped up for battle._

_Somewhere high up in a tree an average sized Raven observed. Watarigarasu-sama was right, these two were different from the others…perhaps they would be the first to pass the test of the Raven clan?_

_Itachi froze in his tracks. _You have got to be kidding me…_Dammit, how had he not picked it up before?_

"'_Tachi?" Akina asked in confusion._

"_We're being watched." He said, glancing in the Raven's general direction._

_The Raven's eyes widened and his almost indistinguishable pupil shrunk into a pinpoint._ He sensed me?_ The bird again considered the candidates before him._

The tests of Stealth, Courage and Combat they have passed…although Stealth took a turn for the worst._ He recalled, having seen the two battle with the giant spiders they were meant to sneak past._ But can they pass this next test?

"_There, the signature is coming from those bushes." Itachi pointed with a Kunai._

"_Ok, no problem!" Akina enthused, pulling out her own Kunai and walking over cautiously. She lowered the blade to her side._

"_Oh, no…'Tachi? Could you come here?" she spoke softly._

"_What is it?" he asked. Itachi strode over, peered around Akina and saw the scroll…_

…_Sitting next to a baby weasel. It was a pure white kit, an albino if the red eyes were any indication. Itachi felt like face palming. Damn Raven…bet he thought he was real funny too. The tiny animal shivered, unprotected from the air. It was so small, small enough to fit in a palm, with room to spare._

_Akina 'aww'ed over the kit, and her eyes went all…teary. Itachi stepped backwards._

"_He's shivering…" she whimpered. "Itachi he's SO CUTE! Can I keep him _pleeease?_" she begged._

"_We are in the middle of a test Akina. And if you hadn't noticed, we have a bit of a dilemma." Itachi said seriously._

_Akina looked at him, silently asking what was wrong .Itachi sighed. _

"_There is a trap on the scroll. If we remove it from that spot, it will detonate a small paper bomb on the kit's belly. To get the scroll…we must sacrifice the weasel kit." He informed her gravely, showing her the tiny slip of paper sealed onto the kit's underside. They could not take it off without it going off._

"_OH _HELL_ NO, NEVER! Nuh uh, not happening." Akina growled, shaking her head furiously. "There must be some way to disable it." She insisted. Itachi sighed again. He was doing that a lot today._

"_I'll try. But we don't have much time left, the sun is already setting."_

_It took almost twenty valuable minutes, but at last Itachi was able to diffuse the trap. He handed the baby creature to his partner, who giggled as it scurried around her hand and curled up, squeaking happily. He had to admit, it was quite endearing._

_Itachi gripped the final scroll, bit his finger and rapidly summoned the Raven Boss, just as the sun was disappearing from the horizon. Akina tore her gaze from the albino kit in time to see Watarigarasu step out of the smoke. The weasel kit hissed in fear and climbed up to her shoulder, standing on its hind legs. It didn't even reach her ear._

"_**I see I was right about you Hatchlings, not one summoner has ever gotten as far as you have. The final test was what destroyed their chances."**__ The great Raven told them,__** "They believed it to be a test of ruthlessness, to demonstrate how they are willing to make sacrifices for what they want."**_

_Here Watarigarasu paused, eyeing the young ones before him.__** "But in truth it is a test of Character, and Ingenuity. The explosive was a dud; we would never harm an innocent for no reason…you both pass."**_

_Akina whooped and bounced up and down, grabbing Itachi's hands and trying to make him jump with her. He didn't. The tiny weasel held on for dear life. The giant summons cackled a laugh at their antics._

"_**You may keep the scrolls. Remember, do not just learn the jutsu, you must study them to the smallest detail if you wish for them to be to full effect. You now are both fully fledged summoners of the Ravens, and we will come to your aid should you call for us."**_

"_Thank you Watarigarasu, we appreciate that very much." Itachi said, bowing low._

"_**Get up boy, you will never impress your prospect mate by acting so obedient to other males. Geez, what are they teaching Hatchlings these days?" **__Watarigarasu scolded the Uchiha mockingly._

_Itachi straightened up, withholding a violent twitch. Akina's blood had all rushed to her face. She wouldn't have been surprised if it was cooking the poor little kit!_

"_**In any case, farewell for now Hatchlings. The Ravens await your summons."**__ The great bird dipped his head in a bow before dissipating within the fresh clouds._

…

…

"_So 'Tachi, now can I keep him?" Akina pleaded, holding her hands in a praying position. Itachi rolled his eyes, deactivating his Sharingan._

"_Why are you asking me?"_

"_I want your opinion." she said honestly._

"_My opinion is you shouldn't." Itachi advised._

_Akina huffed. "Eh, I was never gonna listen to you anyway. So what should we call the little guy?"_

_Itachi felt a migraine coming on. "We?"_

"_Yes 'we' baka-'Tachi." _Geez, how many times is he gonna be surprised by that?_ She wondered. "He is ours now."_

"_You made this decision for me?" the Uchiha clarified._

"_Hai." Akina nodded positively._

_Itachi sighed, defeated. She was too attached to separate her from the thing now either way. "…How about Akayuki?"_

_Akina's eyebrows both shot up. "Bloody Snow? Isn't that a tad morbid?"_

_The Uchiha shrugged. "He is white and has red eyes. It suits." Akina smiled, her blue eyes sparkling._

"_Yeah, you're right…Akayuki it is then!" she confirmed. The now deemed Akayuki let out a trill of excitement and burrowed under Akina's hair, causing her to giggle hysterically again._

"_Why must you always get your way?" Itachi muttered, more to himself then Akina. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina was pulled from her thoughts by the sensation of pinprick claws racing around her abdomen wildly. Thank Kami for 'Naruto's baggy jumpsuit. She glanced around the room, and seeing that all eyes were off her, she lifted the collar of the orange and red jumpsuit and hissed at the hyperactive kit.

"_Aka-chan! Calm down!" _she ordered quietly.

Akina had been forced to bring the young weasel with her everywhere she went, as he was not old enough to be left alone…besides, she enjoyed the company.

She slipped her hand under the hem of the fluorescent outfit's shirt, gently stroking Akayuki to calm him down. She really did love the little white kit…but she still missed her Itachi-weasel more than anything else…

Tonight, she would summon a messenger Raven to deliver a letter to him.

She wondered how life as a Missing-nin was for him so far.

**I could have written a few chapters on the Raven test, but I would rather get on with the story…you get the general idea, hopefully. And Watarigarasu was teasing! It surprised me too. Poor ****Akina, but at least she still has one weasel!**

**-TITM**

-/_\-

(IT'S 'TACHI EVERBODY!)

***Growls* "But he's mine!"**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I own this plot, Akina, Akayuki and any other OCs! Unfortunately I was second in line for Itachi…damn it all to hell. **

**Hello again! I miss Itachi T_T so I have decided to bring him back as soon as possible…**

Akina groaned in unhappiness. Why couldn't the sun just rise an hour later? Would that be so damn hard? Apparently so.

She went to sit up but stopped when she felt the small weight on her chest. Akayuki was curled up in a tiny little ball, sleeping soundly. The warmth radiating from the kit's body made Akina smile softly. She gently stroked his white fur and he blearily opened his red eyes, blinking when he saw her staring back. His mouth opened in a wide yawn, showing off adorable baby teeth and he stretched like a cat, letting out a quiet whine.

Akina had to physically restrain herself from crushing him to death in a cuddle.

"Good morning Aka-chan." She cooed, scratching lightly under his chin. The kit scampered up to her neck and nuzzled in with happy cry.

"I know, I don't want to get up either." She murmured. Akayuki chattered almost silently.

"Now, now. There's no use complaining." She said sternly, grinning sleepily. She held the small animal and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Time for breakfast huh Aka-chan?" She grabbed out a cup of pork ramen from the cupboard, separating out the meat and putting it on a plate for the young weasel.

"The things I sacrifice for you…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It wasn't here yet.

She had sent a letter to Itachi, being delivered by a Raven, and he hadn't replied yet. It had already been two days.

What if he was hurt? What if even the Ravens couldn't find him? What if he had decided to cut all ties with Konoha, her included? What if-

_No_. He wouldn't do that. It wouldn't be long now before a Raven flew through the window, she knew it.

She needed to stop stressing out. Itachi would be fine.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi had wandered around for a week or two before the Akatsuki contacted him. They had sent a large man with a shark skin sword to recruit the Uchiha. His appearance was also reminiscent of a great blue shark hybrid.

His name was Hoshigaki Kisame, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, or the '_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū'_. He was also known as the 'Monster of the Mist.' He had become a missing-nin in Kiri because he had killed his own comrades on a mission in order to keep them from giving away information. Itachi had recently gone over the latest version of the Bingo Book thoroughly, in order to know the opponents he may face. Kisame was listed as a capture on sight S-class criminal.

The bloodthirsty Nin had three gill-like markings under small, beady white eyes, and a sharp grin promising violence. He had approached Itachi with little to no respect, informing him that, "I have no idea why Leader-sama would bother with a runt like you, but he extends his invitations to join us."

Itachi made sure he left with a different view. He brought the irritating man into his **Tsukuyomi** world, showing merely a fraction of his own strength. When asked shakily why he had left Konoha, he had simply replied, "I killed my clan. They were weak, too weak to fully test myself against." He said this while staring blankly into Kisame's eyes, without any inflection or emotion, as had become his specialty.

Kisame soon learned not to mess with the kid. Even if he was a lot younger, he was practically an unfeeling, uncaring demon.

And they called him the monster.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina sat at her table, rereading the short letter again.

_Misora,_

_After leaving I have travelled around the country before being taken to the dawn. It was not as lovely a sight as I had hoped; too many clouds._

_I will write again when possible._

_Kurome._

Akina held the note to her chest, wishing she did not have to burn it afterwards. She rolled her eyes -ignoring the gathering tears- at Itachi's code words. Misora meant beautiful sky. He had left out any specifics, for safety purposes of course. She knew that he was not talking about the scenery when he spoke of the 'dawn' and 'clouds'…he had reached the ranks of the Akatsuki. She smiled at his chosen codename. Kurome –Black eyes. How original, but it _did_ suit.

She smiled at Akayuki, who was sitting somewhat unsteadily on his hind legs next to her hand, peering at what had stolen her attention. She stood, grabbed out a blank piece of scroll paper and began to write.

_Kurome,_

_Mission is going well, chibi is back in routine. Kit is hyper as usual._

_Remember, behind the clouds is always a sun, trying to shine through._

_Wait for the sun to return._

_Misora._

Akina finished with a flourish, but hesitated for a moment.

_P.S. Be careful._

She bit her thumb and summoned a normal sized Raven –a larger one would attract attention- and gave it the note.

"Too Itachi." She told the black creature.

The mute bird nodded its head and flew out the open window.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Itachi-san, where are you going?" Kisame asked with slight alarm.

"The mission is completed. What I do in my spare time is no concern of yours." The Uchiha replied coldly.

"But-" The shark man began, halt when he caught sight of the threatening crimson in his recently appointed partner's eyes. He did the wise thing, and shut up immediately.

"Do not question me Kisame." Itachi warned. Kisame tried to snort, but it came out slightly choked.

"…Whatever. Just make sure you check in with Leader-sama when you return." He said, looking away. Itachi did not even glance back.

"Hai."

Itachi waited until he was at least three miles from Kisame before beckoning for the trailing Raven it was safe to approach. The bird swooped down and perched on his outstretched hand. He tried to ignore the smallest falter his heart gave as he held Akina's reply in his hands.

"Thank you." He said to the Raven, who poofed back into its own dimension. He read Akina's words and felt his lips twitch upwards. She always did know what to say. She just understood him that well.

He reached the last line. He held it in his hand as he used one handed signs to perform a relatively weak **Katon** jutsu, watching sadly as it crumpled and burnt to ashes. He looked up smoke stream as it dissipated into the sky.

'_Be careful.'_

"I will…" he whispered.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina slumped against the desk in depression. There she was hoping that a test could take her mind off missing 'Tachi, and it was _unbelievably _easy. She was actually struggling to fail it! God, at this rate her Otouto's name would be tarnished beyond repair!

_Naruto…I hope you can forgive me for this._

She sighed and answered C) The reason Ninja use Kunai is to make dinner.

This was ridiculous. She decided screw it, she would just follow the Nara kid's example and not answer any more then was necessary.

Her life had gone from ANBU Operative to failing Academy student. Fate was cruel.

Sometimes she wished she could just bang her head against the desk in frustration. Akina sighed irritably and decided to start planning an epic prank…if she was reliving her childhood she might as well have some fun with it.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Hokage-sama, come quickly! Somebody has vandalised your office!" A young ANBU upstart said in alarm, standing at the man's bedroom door.

The Sandaime rose steadily from his bed and sighed. He reached up and discarded his striped nightcap before slipping on his Hokage robes, over the top of his sleep wear.

"Let's go." He signalled the ANBU and they made their way to the Tower.

_Oh Kami…this reeks of Namikaze…_he mentally groaned. _Akina-chan, not this faze again…_his nerves were still recovering from the last time.

The Hokage's office looked as if a small tornado had blown through, devastating his neatened piles of paperwork and mixing them together on the ground. The light bulb was hanging from the roof and swinging slightly, not to mention the bright orange paint that covered every last surface. And then there were the charred remains of what was once his precious Icha Icha novel Jiraiya had given him. He would have to start all over again in the morning…The Sandaime cried anime tears at the thought of redoing all of his paperwork…

It seemed Akina needed a new hobby, and fast.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So you're the Uchiha huh? **Bit on the short side**." Zetsu said upon meeting the stoic boy. While he showed no outward signs, Itachi was slightly alarmed, this…plant-like man was just as odd looking as Kisame. They had just reached Ame and reported back to Leader-sama, but now it seemed the members present were curious about their youngest colleague.

"…" Sasori said nothing, while his partner chuckled and licked his lips. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the traitorous Sannin.

"Well well Itachi-kun, it has been a long time since I have laid eyes on the Uchiha's prodigy…and to think, you murdered them all yourself." He hissed smoothly, obviously trying to get a reaction from the young teen.

He got nothing.

"Zetsu-san, Tobi is here! Tobi is sorry he was late, Tobi found his lost shoe Zetsu-san!" the masked boy exclaimed ecstatically, running up and skidding to a stop before them.

Kisame groaned. "Shut up Tobi." He turned to the Uchiha. "This is Zetsu's useless as fuck subordinate."

Itachi still said nothing.

"Ooh ohh! This is Itachi-san, Zetsu-san? Tobi is happy to meet you Itachi-san! Tobi is a good boy."

"…I see."

Itachi was beginning to miss Maito Gai…almost.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Misora,_

_It seems that where there is rain, there will undoubtedly be clouds._

_I saw a peculiar cloud today, it was shaped like a snake, how curious. It almost looked like it was staring at me._

_Perhaps it would be fruitful to alert the shadow?_

_Kurome._

_P.S. There are evidently people stranger than you in the world. Who would have guessed?_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Kurome,_

_The shadow thanks for the warning, snakes can be devious. Watch your back, or it may strike._

_The chibi is progressing well, but isolation is becoming the norm, despite efforts._

_Kit scratched up my favourite pillow. I blame you._

_Misora._

_P.S. There are? Would that include yourself?_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Misora,_

_Of course. Do you think so little of me?_

_That is unfortunate, but not a total surprise._

_How, pray tell, it that relevant? Or even distantly related to me?_

_Kurome._

_P.S. Please._

_P.P.S. Kit, be nice to your Kaa-chan. No scratching her things._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina burst out laughing after reading the final line of Itachi's latest letter. His life as a Missing-nin certainly hadn't affected his sense of humour, however rarely seen by others. It was the letter before this that had worried her.

Akatsuki apparently resided in Amegakure, the hidden village of Rain. And the snake Sannin Orochimaru was with them. His interest in Itachi raised alarm bells instantly, in both herself and the Hokage. She pushed aside her worries, because she knew Itachi could take care of himself.

"Well Aka-chan, you heard him. No more using claws on my pillows, ok?" she asked the kit in a mock stern voice. The weasel sat up on his hind legs and tilted his head, chirping in what Akina took as agreement.

"Good boy!" she grinned, stroking his head.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Tobi is a good boy!" he yelled, but was soon hit over the head. Tobi whipped around to face the culprit, and found a smirking Kisame, and to the left of him, an emotionless Itachi.

"Oh, Kisame-san and Itachi-san! It is good Tobi has found you, Tobi needs to talk to Itachi-san!" he informed them with excitement. Kisame snorted.

"It's your funeral." He said, stalking away from them. Tobi grinned under the mask.

"Itachi-san, come to Tobi's room! Tobi has something to show you!"

"…"

"Pretty please? It is important!" Tobi begged.

"…Hn." Itachi replied, following silently behind the hyper boy. Tobi shut the door after him, and turned to Itachi with a newly discovered air of seriousness. Itachi sensed a privacy just in place, a very powerful one at that. He was suddenly wary.

"Uchiha Itachi, it is a pleasure to finally meet." Tobi said in a whole new tone, and Itachi struggled not to show his surprise. Apparently 'Tobi' was not the fool people thought him to be.

"And who would you be?" he asked calmly. The man reached up and moved his spiral mask to the side, enjoying the shock in the young boy's eyes. His Sharingan spun lazily, reacting to Itachi's own.

"…I am Uchiha Madara. I am the real leader of the Akatsuki-Pein is merely a figurehead-, and the only man alive to have fully controlled the strongest of the Biju."

Itachi said nothing, but his mind was in chaos. It couldn't-

"You remind me of myself in my own youth, Itachi. A ruthless prodigy. However you have not yet mastered the Mangekyo Sharingan."

It couldn't be _him_…what was the likelihood of ending up with the one Akina had sworn revenge on? He knew he would have to get as much information about the man as possible.

"You will become my apprentice, and I suggest you learn to follow my orders. You now work for me."

…Well that could work.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina was startled awake by the tapping on her bedroom window. She had fallen asleep after class without undoing the **Henge,** she was too tired from staying up the previous night training. She opened the window and stood aside to let the Raven inside. Eager, but slightly nervous, she read the short note. She hadn't been expecting one so soon.

_Misora,_

_Behind the mask are red eyes capable of controlling the demons themselves._

_It is he who leads the clouds._

_Kurome._

The paper fell from limp hands and Akina slid to the ground. She looked in the mirror and found her brother's reflection staring back at her with watering eyes.

_Otouto…is Itachi really with That Man? And red eyes-most likely an Uchiha…it was possible, but I never expected…_she took a deep breath to calm herself. _I swear, he will not get away with what he did to our family._

Akina hastily wiped her eyes and left the apartment. If it really was That Man, she would need every extra moment of training she could get before confronting him.

Thank Kami she had experience fighting against the Sharingan, but it wasn't enough. Not yet.

_Not just yet…but soon. As soon as I am strong enough._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akayuki watched Akina pick up another piece of paper from a bird and then slide to the floor. He squeaked to get her attention, but it seems she didn't hear him. Her eyes were distant.

The young weasel didn't like that.

He watched her curiously as she turned to look at herself in that thing that reflects like water, even though it wasn't her real body. Akayuki wasn't sure how that happened, but she still smelt the same, so he knew she still meant safety. The kit had adopted her as his mother and relied on her presence above anything else.

He slinked over to her cautiously, trying to understand what was wrong. She smelled of bad emotions. He climbed up into her baggy clothes and nuzzled into the heat trapped between the layers in contentment.

He stayed there, although she did not realise, because he needed to make sure she didn't leave him. He depended on her care to survive.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina huffed and scowled at the mass destruction in front of her. Her chakra control was still shaky because of Kyuubi, but had improved exponentially. But that wasn't enough, she needed perfect control! Her **Fuuton **Jutsus were effective sure, but without Itachi there to back her up she needed a trump card, several in fact.

It was time to get serious.

Itachi was out there among S-class criminals while she sat at home eating her ramen. Not anymore. She would not be left behind again, at least figuratively this time. She was prepared to push herself past the limit in order to achieve this, no matter the consequences. She had to prove to herself and to Itachi that she was strong enough to survive out there. It was this moment that Akayuki decided to pop his head out of the creases of 'Naruto's shirt and yelp to be noticed. Akina looked down at him with obvious surprise.

"Aka-chan, what are you doing here? You could have gotten hurt!" she admonished, more to distract herself than anything else. The kit skillfully ran up to her shoulder and settled down with a tiny sigh, closing his red eyes sleepily. He rubbed his small face against her neck, tickling her with his whiskers.

"_Ok,_ ok, I get it. I guess it is pretty late…time for bed now kit." She whispered, before heading back towards home.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Kabuto…I have some interesting news."

"Yes my lord?" the fifteen year old boy asked the pale man, bowing low.

"It seems Uchiha Itachi has joined the Akatsuki…this is perfect you see Kabuto, as once I gain the Sharingan, I will be able copy any jutsu I so much as see!" The Sannin told his subordinate excitedly.

"That is wonderful Orochimaru-sama, but how do you plan to obtain it? Will you require me to transplant the boy's eyes?" The young Medic-nin asked curiously.

"No Kabuto…I have chosen Uchiha Itachi to become my first vessel, once the soul transfer jutsu is perfected. I am not taking any chances this time." He hissed, recalling the mutated results of his failed experiments. That would be far too wasteful for the last of the Uchiha. Well, the last of reasonable age for possession at least. The snake Sannin had no desire to possess a child who did not yet even have the Doujutsu.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, but how can I be of assistance?"

"You are currently a Genin of Konoha, I would like you to manipulate things in such a way that next year you will take the Chunin Exams. Your objective is not to win, but to gather as such information as possible before dropping out. Knowledge is power Kabuto, and that alone is the reason the fool Sarutobi-sensei still lives."

"Hai my lord, I will do all in my power to be of use to you." The grey haired boy said humbly as he stood, leaving the room to make the journey back to Konoha, before his absence was noted. Orochimaru's yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness.

"Uchiha Itachi…soon, you will be mine! Ku ku ku ku ku…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" Naruto called as he left the Academy, running up to walk next to the boy.

"…"

"Oh come on Sasuke, talk to me! Or are you a mute now?" the blonde pouted at being ignored.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Naruto glared.

"You really suck, you know that?" he asked rhetorically. Sasuke still didn't look at him.

"…Hn."

Naruto turned his eyes away. "…Tch, what a cold teme."

Sasuke glared. "Shut up and stop following me baka."

"He speaks!" Naruto cried in amazement.

"Useless dobe. Leave me alone." The Uchiha scowled. The orange-clad boy grinned.

"No way!"

"Why?" Sasuke growled, struggling to keep his composure.

"Because nobody should be alone, even horrible icy temes." Naruto spoke with conviction. Sasuke whipped his face around.

"I want to be alone. Now go away." He said, quickening his pace. Naruto did the same.

"Damn Uchiha, you think you're so cool? I'm going to become an even better Ninja than you!"

"Doubtful." He snorted. Naruto growled in annoyance.

"What would you know? I'm going to be so strong, I'll be the Hokage! You are lucky to even be considered as my rival."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled, stalking away with his hands deep in his pockets. His steps however were lighter than before.

Akina smiled. Maybe there was still hope for Itachi's Otouto yet.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A figure disappeared from within a shadow, its non-descript dark clothing giving away nothing. It considered the target carefully, categorising the information it had gained by relevance and importance.

The mission report was going to be quite interesting. Danzou-sama would be pleased.

**Time skip next chapter! Oh yeah!**

**Ok, now for a question. What would be the best special technique for Akina? Yes, she has Wind affinity like her father, but that may or may not affect her best moves…**

**-TITM**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Shouldn't you have figured it out by now? It's called FANfiction people.**

**Here's the time skip! I'm so sorry this is late, I had a friend staying with me for a week so was unable to write as much…SORRY! **

**(The plural to Jinchuriki in this story is Jinchuriki, NOT Jinchurikis. Like fish and fish, or sheep and sheep. Sorry if it confuses…)**

**Ages:**

**Akina/Itachi: 15**

**Sasuke/'Naruto': 10**

TWO YEARS LATER

Somewhere in Earth Country

A hooded figure glanced backwards, seemingly casually. She tugged the dark hood further over her head, keeping her face shadowed from view. Her serious blue eyes darted in every direction before she turned down a certain road, which would lead to a specific forested area.

She made her way down the night darkened path, keeping her senses aware and alert for any threats. Anticipation thrummed, and her heart was beating wildly enough to make her chest ache. She soon arrived at her destination, scanning the trees for any sign of her contact. An especially dark shadow shifted, and a new figure stepped into the moonlight. Her body jolted with excitement.

The dark silhouette pushed back his hood, revealing two burning crimson eyes, emphasised by the red clouds adorning his cloak. A slight softening of his gaze and the tilt of his lips was the only open expression on the dark haired boy's face.

"…Hey 'Kina." He murmured. The girl pulled the hood off her own head, letting her blonde hair shine silver in the secluded area. She grinned and jumped at the startled boy, hugging him fiercely.

"…I missed you 'Tachi."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina had been given a mission from Sandaime-jiji again. While she was effectively undercover in the Academy, she was still the only Nin besides the Hokage himself who knew the full truth about the oldest Uchiha. The Council was aware of his order to eliminate the clan of course, and the Head of the ANBU knew of his mission to enter a criminal organisation, however no others knew of his location, or of his monthly reports.

Or of Uchiha Madara.

On the rare occasions that the information was too sensitive even to be delivered by the Ravens, Itachi would send details on where he and his partner would be at a certain time and arrange an opportunity to meet, and would deliver the classified reports in person.

Over the last two years since his departure, Itachi had only had two other chances to deliver information himself, as any more could bring suspicion on him from his organisation. Both times Akina had been all too eager to see her former partner again, practically gluing herself to his side for as long as possible before they were forced to part ways.

Not that Itachi minded in the least.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina couldn't keep the smile off her face as she and Itachi made their way to a local Inn for his report. Kisame was one village over, as Itachi had told him that he was going to gather information from the locals in their latest assignment.

They checked in at the front desk, Akina giving the welcoming receptionist a warm smile and requesting a room for the night. Itachi remained silent, wearing his Akatsuki cloak inside out as to avoid drawing attention. When they reached the small room, Akina's blinding smile dimmed slightly and she adopted a serious tone, reserved only for missions.

"What do you have to report?"

"The Akatsuki are on the move, and have finally revealed the major goal of the organisation." Itachi told her. He paused before continuing. "They are hunting the Biju."

Akina's eyes widened. "The Biju? That's insane!" she exclaimed. _What _were those fools _thinking_!

"Yes, however Madara is a determined man and Pein follows him. We are to capture the Jinchuriki and bring them to the base for extraction." Itachi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and looking at Akina with thinly veiled concern.

"Oh Kami…" she muttered, rubbing her forehead. Itachi turned his eyes away awkwardly. How was he supposed to tell her this? He took a breath._ Just get it over with…._

"…I was ordered to capture the Kyuubi."

Akina gaped. "What!"

Itachi's brow was furrowed and his signature 'maturity lines' were deeper than usual. "Don't worry, it will be _at least_ another few years of planning before we are sent out to bring the Jinchuriki in. And they still believe they are after a young, inexperienced boy." He reasoned.

Akina sighed unhappily. "I guess so, but this changes everything! What happens when the time comes?"

"We have plenty of time to figure that out 'Kina." Itachi reminded her, and she shook her head, not in denial, but in surrender.

"Yeah…" she trailed off as her shirt began wiggling. "Aka-chan! Stop it!" she laughed, breaking the solemn mood. The adolescent weasel's head shot out from her collar, squeaking as he spotted Itachi.

"Hello kit." Itachi chuckled with amusement. Akayuki blinked, his red eyes locking onto Itachi's. The room was silent as they stared each other down, neither moving an inch, and Akina sweatdropped. Akayuki broke eye contact with the Uchiha and buried his face under Akina's long hair, chirping. Itachi's eyes narrowed at the white weasel. The kit was mocking him!

"…Itachi, stop glaring at Aka-chan." Akina said drily, rolling her eyes. Really, he was irrationally jealous.

"Hn."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi twitched as Akina stroked Akayuki's head absentmindly, the albino weasel just basking in her attentions. The Uchiha was _positive_ he was being taunted. Akina turned to him with a sly grin.

"I haven't seen you in over half a year Itachi, and you're still just standing over there all alone. Get over here before I'm forced to drag you." She threatened jokingly, placing the young weasel on the ground. Akayuki sped off, determined to map out his surroundings.

Itachi walked over and sat on beside her in the bed, sighing quietly. He leaned against the wall, letting himself get used to dropping the emotionless mask. His eyes slid closed, and when they reopened were a stunning onyx once again.

Akina was in the middle of a mental battle. She knew that she should leave immediately and report in to the Hokage on what she had learnt, but who knows when she would see Itachi again? Besides, she had a **Kage Bunshin** back in Konoha **Henge**d as Naruto…so it's not like her absence would be noticed…Akina continued to justify staying to herself, until she finally won. She looked at Itachi, and found herself staring into sad dark eyes. Not that Itachi was aware that much was showing through.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked. He knew they both had their duties to preform, now was not the time for selfishness.

"…Not for a while." She replied. "…And you?"

Itachi blinked. "Kisame won't be suspicious unless I am gone for more than two days…and it took half a day to get here, another half to get back."

"So you can stay until tomorrow?" Akina asked, feeling hope rise up inside her heart. Itachi's mouth tilted upwards.

"Hai."

"That's good." She whispered, and leant over her former partner's tired body, kissing him gently. Itachi quickly forgot his weariness and pulled her closer. Mouths opened and tongues slid over one another sensually, picking up urgency until it was a full on battle. They poured all the desperation and frustration, all the loneliness into each other, truly expressing themselves for the first time since they had last parted. Itachi pulled away, breathing heavily but reluctant to let her go.

"We should get some sleep…"

"Yeah…" Akina nodded, pulling Itachi down onto the bed next to her. He raised an eyebrow, while holding back a yawn. Uchihas don't yawn.

"…'Kina?"

"Shh…sleep time 'Tachi." She mumbled, snuggling into his side.

For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, Itachi was able to sleep with an unfading smile.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi stirred as he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Akina still sleeping cuddled up against him, and Akayuki perched upright in front of his face. The kit was giving him a calculating look, tilting his head in confusion.

"Chirp?" the weasel voiced, and the sleepy Uchiha lazily raised both eyebrows. The weasel thrilled and chattered at him, clearly in some kind of in-depth conversation.

But alas, Itachi could not speak weasel.

Akina grumbled and stretched, trying in vain to fall back to sleep. She frowned at the firmness under her head, it didn't feel like her pillow. She blearily cracked open her eyes, and the memories of yesterday's events swarmed back to her. She was with Itachi.

"You awake Akina?"

"…Yeah…" she yawned. The two just lay there in silence for a while, neither having the will nor reason to move. Eventually however, like all must good things it must come to an end.

Itachi put his Akatsuki cloak back on, activated his feared Sharingan and once again locked his emotions away. Akina scooped up Akayuki, adjusted her Kunouchi outfit, checked her weapons pouches and tied her hair in a long ponytail.

Akina grabbed a fistful of Itachi's cloak and gently pulled him towards her, and Itachi was quick to respond by taking hold of her arms. Itachi leant down to brush his lips against hers, and Akina was slightly dismayed to realise that she now was forced to lift her head up to reach him.

Akina's soft but firm lips pushed back against Itachi's, and the Uchiha didn't hesitate to tighten his hold on her. Akina opened her mouth slightly and moaned quietly at the sensation of Itachi's tongue gliding along hers. She hoped he hadn't heard her, but judging by the smirk she felt around her lips, he had. After the prolonged kiss, they walked away in different directions, as if the encounter had never happened. Neither looked back.

There would be nothing left to see.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina resisted the urge to block her ears and scowl at the screeching girls in front of her. The Uchiha Fan Club was something she was used to, sure, but since Sasuke was the only one left he was forced to shoulder the burden of all Uchiha Stalkers within a certain age range.

Poor kid.

The official name was now 'The Uchiha Sasuke Fans United Organisation', but had been shortened into the Sasuke Club. The young Uchiha just called them the Fangirl Stalkers, but only to himself of course.

Akina rolled her eyes at the adoration emanating off her female classmates, all but the Hyuuga girl, who kept looking at her strangely. The loudest off the love-struck girls was the Yamanaka heir Ino, and Haruno Sakura, the girl with ridiculously pink hair.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino squealed happily, trying to glomp the dodging boy. Sakura put her hand on her hips and glared at her rival and ex-best friend.

"Ino-pig! Get off my Sasuke-kun!"

Ino's eye twitched and she sneered. "_Your_ Sasuke-kun? Yeah right Forehead-girl! Sasuke –kun is mine!"

"As if Pig! Sasuke-kun loves me!" Sakura declared. Ino's voice became even more high-pitched.

"No, he loves me!"

Akina wished she could go and slap some sense into the two girls, Kami they were hurting her Kunouchi pride. Sasuke looked about ready to either kill them both or hang himself.

Like she said, poor kid.

It was her first time back in class since her last mission, and it seemed she already had resigned herself to playing the façade once again. Not a lot had changed in the last few years, although Akina had to admit her time had been…interesting.

The Nara boy, Shikamaru, was too smart for his own good, and probably would have figured her out by now if not for her skill level, and of course his chronic laziness. Chouji, the Akimichi heir, had become nearly inseparable from the lazy genius, and was often found eating his chips loudly while Shikamaru slept, oblivious. Inuzuka Kiba was very much a loudmouth, outclassed only by 'Naruto' in that respect. His keen nose had caused Akina to stop bringing Akayuki with her to the Academy, as he had once commented on how his puppy Akamaru had smelt an animal in class. Thank Kami no one had believed him. Her advanced **Henge** thankfully altered any and all outside signs, including scents. Where Kiba may have otherwise been able to detect her female pheromones, the jutsu masked it flawlessly, so once again her secret was safe.

Hyuuga Hinata was an odd one. At first when Akina had noticed the heir following her, she had feared that the girl's Byakugan had somehow detected her disguise. Eventually however Akina had realised with shock and horror why the pale eyed girl was stalking her, and blushing at every glance.

She had a crush on Naruto.

If Akina had been any normal sister, she would have laughed and teased her Otouto, all the while playing Matchmaker for the two. Unfortunately, the blonde girl would never have the opportunity for such things. All thanks to that one traitorous man who stole it all away. Akina considered turning the Hyuuga down gently, but quickly realised that Hinata's already non-existent confidence wouldn't be able to take the blow, however soft. So she opted for obliviousness. If Naruto had never noticed, then he had never hurt her. Akina knew it was wrong to be stringing the shy girl along like this, but at least she wouldn't do anything to encourage the heir at all.

Hopefully Hinata would grow out of her crush.

Back to her fellow students. Aburame Shino, now that guy was avoided like the plague. His clan was known for housing live insects _inside_ of their own bodies, which frankly freaked most people out. Although Akina had to admit the thought gave her a little shiver, she never judged the Aburame clan. She knew what it was like to carry such a burden, and to be looked down upon for it. All Aburame that Akina had ever encountered were hauntingly silent and known for their infamous logic-based decisions. They dressed similarly to Shino, covering as much of their bodies and faces as possible from the outside world.

Akina had already blocked out the voices of Sakura and Ino, who were now wrestling for the spot next to the stoic Uchiha boy. Sakura and Ino were once the best of friends, always attached to the hip, until recently. Apparently they had discovered that they _both_ liked Sasuke, and had declared themselves as rivals for his love.

How utterly ridiculous. Ruining such as close friendship for a boy who couldn't care less about either one of them.

There were of course many others in the class, but other than the clan heirs -and the attention demanding Sakura- they weren't really worth mentioning. Mediocre skills, average scores and the swooning Fangirls all placed them firmly in the list of the over-looked. It really killed Akina to have to act inferior to these talentless civilian and smaller clan students who clearly didn't take things seriously enough. It seemed some if Itachi's pride and rubbed off on her over time, she wanting nothing more than to show off and watch the reactions of these kids. These children mocked Naruto, calling him a dead last, stupid, idiot and a loser. While many people had called Naruto worse in the past –and the present, and no doubt the future- at least Akina was confident in her knowledge that they were wrong.

Very wrong.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi's cloak billowed around him slightly as he landed gracefully next to Kisame. It had been over a week since he had last sent communication via Raven summons, as new knowledge was becoming scarce due to his back to back missions. They began the journey to headquarters in the typical silence, something Kisame had long since become accustomed to. The large blue man's Akatsuki cloak was draped somewhat awkwardly over his bulky form, whereas Itachi's was fitted flawlessly, brushing against his ankles with each step. The long hours of eerie quiet began to make Kisame twitch, and yet he still did not speak up. As much as he hated being bossed around by some brat, the Uchiha was clearly the stronger Shinobi, at least for now.

They arrived at the current base, behind a roaring waterfall somewhere in Tori no Kuni (Land of Birds). They stepped through the chakra detecting field and activated their Akatsuki rings, pushing them against the hidden door like a key. The rock face groaned slightly as it shifted, revealing a narrow passageway. Itachi walked in without hesitation, while Kisame was forced to turn sideways in order to fit his larger body through. When they emerged from the darkness, a hunched figure was awaiting them.

"Leader-sama wishes to see you now." The armoured puppet croaked. Itachi nodded.

"Very well Sasori."

Kisame followed after his partner in annoyance, he just hoped he didn't have another mission with him already. He didn't want to be stuck with this guy any longer than necessary. Itachi never allowed Kisame to satisfy his bloodlust sufficiently, always calmly stating in that infuriatingly superior tone that his foolishness would delay the missions, angering Leader-sama.

Stupid manipulative Uchiha. First chance he got, he was going to KILL that annoying boy.

Itachi reached a pair of tall double doors, and before he could even lift a hand to knock, the doors swung open as if pulled by some mysterious force.

"Ah, Itachi and Kisame, I trust that your mission was a success." A voice from within the shadows said, more of a warning than a question. Itachi bowed.

"Hai Leader-sama, the target is dead. No traces were left behind." He intoned blandly.

Two glowing ringed eyes narrowed at the pair, causing Kisame to begin to sweat.

"In that case, I have a new mission to assign to you. Itachi especially."

Itachi nodded slightly. "And what does this mission entail, if I may ask Leader-sama?"

"Recruit former Iwa Nin, Deidara, into Akatsuki. He may become of use to us, and we require a new partner for Sasori after that snake Orochimaru fled from us." The purple eyes burned with the righteous anger of a god at speaking of the betrayal. It calmed his singed pride to say 'fled' rather than 'escaped', but only slightly.

"The terrorist bomber?" Kisame snorted. _Great, another freak to join the club_. He thought hypocritically. Ringed eyes pierced through him, causing the blue man to stiffen.

"Are you questioning my orders Kisame?" The Leader asked mildly, while sending a crushing wave of Killer Intent towards his subordinate.

Kisame paled. "No Leader-sama."

The glare lessened, and the Killing Intent lifted instantly. "Good. Leave immediately, Sasori will accompany you to acquire his new partner. Deidara was last sighted near what remains of the former Uzushiogakure (Hidden Village of Whirlpool), experimenting with new techniques by exploding the ruins."

"And if he refuses to join?" Kisame inquired, although he already had an idea of the answer.

"…Use any means necessary to complete this mission." The Leader ordered, locking his eyes onto the Uchiha's Sharingan.

"Hai Leader-sama." Itachi monotoned, straightening up from his bow.

It seemed he may have more information to give Akina after all.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"**Katsu!"** Cried a certain energetic young man within a barren ruin of what was once a great village. The maniac look in his eyes was only emphasised by the mushroom cloud reflected in his wide pupils. Debris fell in various sized pieces, littering the already destroyed landscape further.

Deidara laughed madly and began shaping yet another creature made out of explosive clay, this time concentrating even more on inserting his chakra into it. With this forbidden technique, his art would really come to life! Those fools back in Iwa had no idea who they were messing with now!

"Time for some C4, un…" he whispered to himself in anticipation. The mouth adorning his right palm began to chew and mould, soon producing a small clay bird. Deidara eyed it gleefully behind his long blonde bang. Channelling chakra, he watched as the white bird stirred, stretching its wings and turning its head in experimentation. Pride filled the Missing-nin, he was truly an artist! He threw the bird into the air, icy blue eyes trained on it as it flew confidently towards a large intact pillar.

"**Katsu!**" he yelled, throwing his arms over his head. The bird faltered in mid-air, but never stopped its movements. Soon the clay bird was engulfed in a searing bright light, and the explosion erupted violently. Deidara was flown backwards by the sheer power of the C4 blast, narrowly missing colliding with one of the sturdier parts of the ruins. It was so loud it took a while for the sound to reach Deidara's ears, and the force of it shell-shocked the blonde. A slow grin spread across his face.

"ART IS A BLAST, UN!" he cried to the heavens.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi and Kisame's heads jerked in the direction of a loud boom, while Sasori's Hiruko didn't show any sign of the noise registering. The backlash of the blast sent a strong wind blowing the trees, causing many leaves and branches to snap off and hurtle in all directions. Kisame ducked to avoid being slapped in the face by a sizable branch while Itachi held his ground, miraculously untouched by the debris. Sasori was forced to use Hiruko's scorpion-like tail to ward off any flying objects. When it was over, Kisame straightened up and reached for his Samehada.

"It seems we've found our guy, hey Itachi?" he said with a predatory grin, ignoring Sasori. He and the puppet-man did _not_ get along, even the brat was preferable to that guy. Itachi didn't so much as glance in his direction.

"Hn…" he trudged through the shaken forest, towards the source of the explosion. Itachi's footsteps were so light that not even the snap of a fallen branch or the crackle of a discarded leaf was heard. Sasori followed the Uchiha's lead and Kisame trailed behind, muttering in irritation.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina groaned as she woke. She took in her surroundings, including the chirping birds, the soft but itchy grass beneath her and concluded that she had passed out during training again. It was the third time this week, and there were no signs of it stopping anytime soon._ Not enough…I'm not strong enough, not yet._ She gritted her teeth and hauled herself upright, ignoring the ache of her tired body. She stretched, wincing as her bones popped and cracked into place. She yawned, shaking her head to stay awake. Akina glanced back to the forest, no doubt Akayuki was out hunting again, he would return when he was ready.

She left the battered training grounds, making a beeline for the Ichiraku ramen stand. As unhealthy as the stuff was, it was very addictive, and always gave her a much needed energy boost. Having the Kyuubi to burn off any excess calories helped as well.

Akina grinned widely at the old man behind Ichiraku's counter, which was immediately returned.

"Hey Naruto! How's our Number One Customer today?" he joked good naturedly. Teuchi had always had a smile on his face as long as Akina could remember, even back in the days before the Kyuubi attack. Her Kaa-chan would bring her to play with Ayame, Teuchi's daughter of the same age, and Tou-san would order one of everything until Kaa-chan made him stop.

"Hey Ramen-jiji! I'm great! One step closer to Hokage every day!" Naruto boasted, puffing out his chest proudly. Teuchi chuckled at the boy's proclamation and the nickname, which he was used to by now. A brunette head poked around the corner from the kitchen.

"Otou-san! The pork ramen is ready!" Ayame called. She then noticed who her father was talking to.

"Oh Naruto-kun! It's so good to see you, we've missed you around here lately! Just where were you?" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips in a mock scolding. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Ayame-neechan, I was training a lot!" he explained with a cheeky grin.

Akina had been training a lot. But while Teuchi and Ayame were expecting something suited for an Academy student, she had been upgrading her Ninjutsu library. Sandaime-jiji had given her access to the Hokage's Private Library, and she was been working herself to the bone trying to master as much as she could. So far she had eighteen D-rank (mostly survival skills), thirteen C-rank, five B-rank, three A-rank and one S-rank jutsu under her belt. And she hadn't even started trying to draw upon Kyuubi's chakra yet…

Ayame huffed. "Well all right then, but make sure you aren't tiring yourself out too much Naruto-kun! We need our best customer healthy, understand?" she said, letting a hint of a threat into her tone. Naruto nodded rapidly.

Akina suppressed a smile at her childhood friend. Ayame had certainly grown into a beautiful girl…only fifteen years old, and already Teuchi had a broom dedicated to warding off young men sitting by the counter. The multiple abrasions and scrapes on the wood told of how often the thing had been used, but Ayame was none the wiser.

Naruto plonked himself down in his typical spot, resting his head on the cool surface of the bench, watching Ayame walk back into the kitchen with blurred vision.

Akina remembered the days when they would spend hours together, just doing nothing. Laughing, talking. Ayame was the one friend she had who was not from a Ninja family, so their time together was unique and special to her. Ayame was her best friend after Itachi, and it pained Akina to see Ayame growing up without her.

There were days where Akina would long to release her **Henge** and walk around Konoha as herself, but the risk was far too high. She had spent so much time transformed now that at times she struggled to recall her own face.

"You ok Naruto?" Teuchi asked with concern. Naruto looked up, dropping the tired expression.

"Of course! I was just thinking about this homework that stupid Sensei gave us…" he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Teuchi laughed fondly at the pouting child.

"Well every good worker needs a full stomach. What can I get you?"

"Hm…" Naruto squinted, contemplating. "Three Miso, two pork and one Vegetable to start with!" he decided, grinning devilishly.

Akina sighed inwardly as she relaxed, welcoming the homely atmosphere.

She wondered how long it would be until she could see Itachi again.

**I feel like this chapter is just…I was stop-starting so much…it doesn't really flow…maybe it's just me, but either way I promise to get back into my original schedule now!**

**-TITM**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I revoke any claim to the original characters and plot of Naruto.**

**The time for another chapter has come! Read on, my faithful minions! (Evil chuckle)**

Flashback

_Akina grumbled dejectedly and winced as her hair was tugged too hard._

"_Sorry!" Ayame-chan gasped, but didn't pause from brutally abusing the blonde's hair. Akina pouted._

"_Why do you have to play with my hair anyway?"_

"_It's not playing! It's braiding!" Ayame defended with conviction, finishing yet another section of Akina's soon-to-be braid. Akina huffed._

"_What's the difference?"_

_Ayame sighed. "Akina-chan, it's the festival tomorrow and Kushina-sama is too busy setting up the nursery to get you all nice! …How did it even get this knotted in the first place?" she muttered as she pulled another knot apart. Akina shrugged._

"_I was training with Itachi and it got a bit tangled…"_

_Ayame's eyes widened dramatically. "Itachi? Eww! Why do you keep playing with him, he's a _boy!_ They're yucky!"_

_Akina shook her head rapidly, messing up the half-done braid. "My 'Tachi's not yucky!"_

_Ayame looked at her friend sceptically. "_All_ boys are yucky."_

_Akina crossed her arms over her chest and gave a weak glare. "Nuh uh, Itachi isn't! He always washes his hands 'n' stuff!"_

"_Ok, ok." Ayame said in her childish voice, motioning for Akina to calm down, while inwardly rolling her eyes. Life was so simple, back when the worst possible scenario was missing the festival, or- Kami forbid- getting cooties from the boys._

_Nobody could have predicted the tragedies that followed only a month later._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina cursed out loud in frustration. She was still having trouble getting **Fuuton: Makaze Shuriken no Jutsu **(**Wind style: Devil Wind Shuriken Jutsu**) right. Every time she felt like she had finally got it, she lost control and ended up covered in thin, sharp cuts from the invisible blades. Akayuki had long since abandoned her, preferring to remain in one piece. Akina panted and growled in annoyance. This technique, Kami it would be the death of her! No matter how careful she was, her chakra control still wasn't good enough to sustain a hold over the jutsu!

Her private grounds were almost completely butchered by the stray and uncontrollable wind. **Makaze Shuriken** were not only invisible to the eye, but cut so much sharper than a normal, metal weapon ever could. It was a limitlessly useful technique, but it sure was giving her trouble! Her hands were so heavily bandaged by now that it was near impossible to form hand signs, so she reluctantly called it a day.

Akayuki watched warily from a tree branch. It seemed that Akina had finally stopped savaging the place, and the young weasel couldn't be gladder. She had nearly got him a few times! He moved his flexible body over and under branches as he scurried back towards the tree truck, and shimmied down onto the destroyed earth below. He leapt over some small cracks, but avoided the larger ones. His small, padded feet dug into the softened dirt as he jumped up onto Akina's leg and held on with his pin-prick claws.

A brown hawk wearing a blue band passed overhead and Akina immediately recognized it as the Sandaime's personal messenger bird. It seemed that Sandaime-Jiji was summoning her to the tower. She could only wonder what it could possibly be about.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"I want to tell Jiraiya." The Sandaime said deceptively casually as he took a puff from his pipe. His ANBU guards had already been dismissed briefly, as happened each time Akina came to see him.

Akina froze, panicking. _What! No, we can't tell Jiraiya-jiji, I'm not ready…He'll be so disappointed in me for not telling him! And I-I'm not strong enough yet, I can't face him like this! He'll hate me for not telling him, and he'll be so sad…but I really do miss him…_Akina went on internally listing the reasons she couldn't tell Jiraiya.

The Sandaime watched her conflicting emotions carefully, before finally releasing the built up smoke into the air. "He has a right to know that his goddaughter is alive…the only reason I have not informed him already is because it was on your request, but with the recent news of Akatsuki's goal, I feel be must be let in on the truth."

"B-but Hokage-sama-" Akina struggled to come up with a valid excuse.

"I know that you are scared Akina-chan, although for the life of me I can't understand why. Jiraiya would be nothing less than thrilled to see that you are indeed alive, and yet you are hiding behind uncertainty which will ultimately hurt you both." The aging Hokage stated gently but firmly.

Akayuki sensed Akina's distress and shot up to her shoulder, hissing threateningly at the surprised Sandaime. Akina sighed and reached up to pat the weasel's slinky body reassuringly.

"It's ok Aka-chan…"

The albino animal reluctantly settled down, but didn't cease to glare at the Hokage, who watched in slightly intimidated amusement. A prankster's grin stretched across Akina's face.

"You're not scared of my sweet little Aka-chan are you Sandaime-jiji?" she asked innocently.

The Hokage's eyes narrowed and he scoffed. "Of course not, how preposterous."

Akina hummed contemplatively, before whispering covertly to Akayuki. The Sandaime watched warily, he knew that face…it always meant trouble. Suddenly, the white weasel leapt off the blonde girl's shoulder and made his way across the room in large bounds, red eyes intent on the now wide-eyed Hokage. Akina stifled a giggle behind her hands at seeing the almighty Kage twitch in an attempt to remain calm. Akayuki's gaze narrowed at the challenge and sprung into the air. Before Hiruzen knew what was happening he had ducked out of the weasel's path, clutching his Hokage Hat for dear life. He slowly straightened up in an attempt to keep his dignity, but squawked uncontrollably at what he saw.

That damn weasel was tearing up his Icha Icha!

He had been sure that Akina hadn't seen where he had hidden it! …But then again, this _was_ Namikaze Akina.

Said girl stood in front of his desk wearing the biggest, evilest grin he had even seen. "I taught him well." She chuckled as Akayuki continued to bite, rip and slash up that horrible orange book. Finally, when there was not much but confetti left, Akayuki pranced back over to his mistress proudly, seeming oblivious to the Hokage's death glare.

Akina cleared her throat. "So about…Jiraiya…"

The Sandaime shook his head to clear it. "Ah yes. He will be arriving in the village any day now to make his annual report, I'll send for you when he appears."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Akina bowed, and then **Shunshin**ed out of the room in a flock of ravens.

The Sandaime turned back to what little remained if his precious novel and wept anime tears that the returning ANBU guards respectfully chose not to notice.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"We have a mission Itachi."

Itachi didn't reply, simply walking out the door of his designated room. Kisame narrowed his small eyes in annoyance, but followed nevertheless.

"Don't you even want to know what it is?"

"Hn…" Itachi answered, giving Kisame an expectant look. The blue man handed over the scroll, trying not to throw it at the stoic Uchiha's face in irritation.

"It's another assassination."

No reaction, not that Kisame had expected one.

"This time it's a small-fry Feudal Lord. Kakuzu says the bastard is standing in the way of further funds for Akatsuki."

Still nothing.

"So Leader-sama decided-"

"I possess the ability to read, Kisame. Your explanations are pointless." Itachi said with a patronising glance.

Kisame snapped. "Ok, you know what, _damn_ you! Any longer stuck with you and my fucking voice box is gonna die of disuse."

"Hn."

Kisame growled. Itachi didn't even bat an eyelid. The Uchiha's Sharingan twirled lazily as he locked eyes with his fraud of a partner. Then again Itachi was rather biased, having Akina as his last partner.

"Let's go Kisame. Do not jeopardise the mission with your foolishness." He ordered coldly, inwardly chuckling at the blue man's furious expression.

Kisame's blood boiled to the point of pain. Kami, he _loathed_ the dark haired teen. It was a good thing they had a mission, otherwise Kisame wasn't sure he could take it any longer.

He needed to kill someone. Immediately.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina sat in her room, sulking. She had kept her identity a secret for so long now, it was unnatural for her to even contemplate revealing herself to Jiraiya-jiji. What if he was disappointed? Maybe he had really wanted a god_son_, the child named after one of his book characters! Sure, she knew that he had loved her, but wouldn't he be mad? He had believed that Naruto was alive this whole time, what if he felt betrayed? She couldn't lose him! Although they had not been together in a long time, he was still her family!

She bit her lip, glancing back down at the blank paper in her hands. She really wasn't sure how to tell Itachi about all of this while still keeping a code, but she could definitely try.It took about three times to get it right, but she was happy enough with the end result.

_Kurome,_

_The pervert is coming home, shadow says it's time to tell him. I'm excited, but mostly panicking. What will he think? Dammit, maybe I'm just being paranoid…_

_Chibi still thinks he's royalty around here, not that the raging Fangirls are helping. I swear it's almost as bad as the time they nearly drugged you._

_I'm still training of course, so you had better not be slacking off. I'll be wanting a spar next time we meet._

_Shadow thanks for the recent information on the clouds' pattern, seems that there is a storm heading our way, so it's best to be prepared. The weather can be unpredictable._

_Stay safe, or I'll kick your ass._

_Misora._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi smiled in the way he could only do when thinking of Akina, when nobody was around of course. The raven who had delivered him the short letter watched silently as he waited to return to Akina-sama with Itachi-sama's reply.

The two had become known as '-Sama' to the lesser birds as they had gained Watarigarasu's favour, something very rare even among his own kind. The raven lord was kind and fair, but above all else believed in equality amongst those who deserve it, and as such treated the human summoners as he would his own chicks.

Itachi brought the ink brush to paper and wrote in his fluid script.

_Misora,_

_It couldn't be avoided forever…he is a smart man, I'm sure he'll understand. Just enjoy the reunion while you can. However, I am curious as to how much he will be told, and if it includes our current situation._

_Royalty? I can only hope that is a phase, otherwise the pride will consume all rationality. As for the Fangirls, I still blame you for that particular incident, if I had not been so distracted I would have noticed immediately._

_When have I ever been known for 'slacking off' as you so elegantly put it?_

_The weather can be dangerous indeed. But fear not, I have an umbrella. On a more serious note, I have never dropped guard._

_Of course._

_Kurome._

Itachi watched solemnly as the sleek bird disappeared from the horizon, heading in the direction of Konoha. He wished he could check on Akina himself, but even the sought-after Sharingan cannot see that far.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Danzou sat enshrouded in shadows, perched comfortably on his throne within the depths of Root Headquarters. The thick bandages encasing his body irritated his skin, but he had long since become accustomed to the minor inconvenience. A figure was crouched respectfully in front of him, head lowered as he had his report.

"Target Uchiha Sasuke has strayed from his designated path Danzou-sama. While the isolation is progressing as planned, it seems that an interference has been encountered."

Danzou glared unhappily. "What interference?"

"The Jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, has been pursuing a 'friendship' I believe. Uchiha Sasuke has turned down all attempts thus far, but the lack of protesting to the pursuit is alarming in regards to the plan." The solider, perhaps around twenty years old, informed Danzou without inflection.

"I see…Uzumaki Naruto is it..." _Damn Namikazes! Even now you are interfering with my plans…_ "Soldier, you are to deal with this threat immediately. Separate them, but do not kill the Jinchuriki. He is too great a weapon to destroy just yet."

"I understand Danzou-sama. It shall be done."

The faceless solider stood, sporting a dead, blank expression. He bowed to his master, before disappearing with the silent skill of a highly trained operative. Danzou's bandaged hands clenched the armrests angrily.

Root was an operation born purely for the sake of protecting and enriching Konoha, by any and all means necessary. Danzou did not have the time, nor the liberty to engage in such things that those who oppose him called 'moral', it was simply a foolish ideal. To maintain a village such as Konoha, they could not practice in _compassion_ and _understanding_ of the enemy, or the whole village would crumble to ash soon enough. The Sandaime was far too soft, as were all of his predecessors. The Yondaime Danzou had help hope for, as the blonde was undeniably a ruthless assent during the war. Alas, the Namikaze had proven useless and ignorant as well, though he had preferred to be called 'optimistic'.

The survival of Uchiha Sasuke has once infuriated the war-monger, as it showed a blatant disregard for orders from Uchiha Itachi, and Danzou did not enjoy been defied. However, now he could shape the boy to his own advantage.

It was only a matter of time.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Deidara glared fiercely at the stoic Uchiha that had just walked out of the base. He hated that bastard, absolutely _hated_ him! That asshole had humiliated and disgraced him, and then forced him to join this organisation of weirdos! He growled as the scene flashed though his mind once again.

Flashback

_Deidara brushed some grey dust off his clothes and sat up from where he had landed. A wide grin stretched across his face, that was SO awesome! Suddenly, three cloaked man were in front of him, appearing out of nowhere. Deidara scrambled to his feet and reached into his clay pouch, ready to attack if provoked. All of the newcomers wore the same red patterned cloak. Were those clouds?_

_The tallest of the three was HUGE, completely towering over the others. He had small eyes, a wide, sharp grin and most obviously, was BLUE! The guy had a massive sharkskin sword on his back, which look kinda familiar, and he actually resembled a shark himself…_

_Another of them was hunched over like some kind of cripple. His hair stood up in odd spikes and the bottom part of his face was covered by cloth. There was no emotion or life is his eyes, making him seem almost less human then the shark-monster._

_The last of the three was surprisingly young, only a few years younger than Deidara himself, if he were to guess. This one was by no means short, but he could certainly not compare to the hulking figure beside him. The most shocking thing about this boy was his eyes. They were blood red, unnerving to say the least, and they also had a distinctive lack of emotion, although it was clear that they were by no means lifeless eyes. He was the most obviously human of the three, but that only served to make him seem all the more demonic._

_Deidara was beginning to wonder if he had hit his head too hard during the blast._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"_Let me get this straight, un." Deidara spoke slowly, with disbelief. "You want me to join your organisation, and give up my freedom? Screw that, un! I am free to express my art all I like, there is no way I'm getting tied down again, not after just leaving the wretched village un!"_

_He received blank gazes. Well, Sasori and Itachi's were blank, Kisame looked amused. In a bloodthirsty way._

"_Join or we kill you." He shrugged, as if he didn't care either way._

_Deidara blanched. "No way, un!"_

"_How about a compromise?" Sasori croaked, his voice being butchered by the puppet he was residing inside. "If you are able to defeat one of us in battle, you shall remain 'free' as you call it."_

_Deidara thought for a moment. "…Ok, deal, un. But only 'cause I know I can kick your asses."_

"_Very well. Who do you choose as an opponent?" Sasori inquired. The blonde artist went over his options._

_The shark –guy, well…Deidara's living clay was strong, but he was not yet practiced enough to risk challenging him. From the looks of that sword, it was one of the blades belonging to the Seven Swordsmen, and no way he was fighting one of those right now._

_The dark haired one with the red eyes was intimidating…but really, that was silly. He had no idea of that one's abilities, so was hesitant to initiate a fight without any clue what he was getting into. The crippled guy was looking like the best bet so far, and Deidara was just about to announce his choice, when a strong wind blew from the South, causing the hunched man's cloth to flutter, revealing his lower face. And then, Deidara was freaking out._ Oh Kami, he's a freaking puppet! What the hell, where's the real one! He could be anywhere…_ Nuh uh, explosives only worked when you could FIND THE TARGET, so that guy was out. Red-eyes guy it was._

_Kami would he regret that choice moments later._

"_I choose you!" _**(AN: Pikachu! haha)**_ he exclaimed, pointing to Itachi rather rudely._

_The unimpressed reactions were anticlimactic. Kisame was put out, Sasori just didn't care, as long as he didn't have to be kept waiting long, and Itachi looked as if the battle was over already. Deidara reached into his pouch, groping for some clay and beginning to mould it. Itachi just looked him in the eyes._

_And it was over._

_Deidara froze and his facial muscles dropped, becoming slack. For a moment there was total silence, before piercing screams of anguish echoed from the blonde's throat. Deidara crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He gasped and panted for breath, visible eye wide with shock and horror._

"_What the fuck happened to him?" Kisame snorted. Sasori just watched on contemplatively. Itachi didn't even look away from the shaking blonde as he answered his 'partner's question._

"_**Tsukuyomi."**_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Akina could not believe it. She really, truly, _could not believe it._ Here she was, sitting in the Hokage's office, waiting for the dreaded (and yet anticipated), reunion with Jiraiya.

And he was late.

Was it just a universal thing for perverts to never show up on time? She remembered how Kakashi-nii would _always_ come late, and make up ridiculous excuses. Once he told her that he had been out shovelling snow from his elderly neighbour's yard. And it had been _Summer!_ Minato had bonked him over the head for that one, and Kushina had just rolled her eyes in amused affection…

No. She mustn't get lost in the past. Not now, or she'd never be able to hold herself together. Kami, now she was getting even more nervous. Where the hell was he! Probably spying on some poor women in the hot spring no doubt, that old lecher-

"Heeey Sensei, missed me?"

Akina froze in her seat. So many memories were rushing through her mind…_Jiraiya-jiji…_Still hadn't noticed her yet…oh right, she was still masking her chakra, and under her **Henge**.

"Jiraiya, good to see you again. Not getting into trouble I hope?" The Sandaime asked ruefully as his student stepped down from the windowsill.

"Of course not! The great Jiraiya is _invincible!_" he gloated, puffing out his chest and striking a pose. Akina couldn't hold back a snicker. Jiraiya turned around in surprise, since when were they not alone? …Oops.

He took in the kid's spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and approximate age, but what really hit him were the undeniable whisker markings of his pupil's son. He turned his eyes away, glaring at the Sandaime out of the corner of his eyes. First he takes the kid away from him, and now it's getting rubbed in his face?

Why couldn't his Sensei understand? Kami, he had lost almost everything that meant anything to him. Other than Tsunade and Sensei, the Namikazes' had been the closest thing to family he had. Minato was the son he was always proud of, and Kushina was the daughter that nobody could ever mess with. And Akina-chan…she had been _everything_ to all of them. Always smiling, always full of energy and excitement…After the Kyuubi attack, he had searched endlessly for her, knowing that she had been elsewhere at the time. He finally tracked down her previous whereabouts, but the Uchiha Matriarch could only sob that she had not seen the girl since they left to fight. He had tried asking their son, Akina's friend what's-his-name, but the boy had said nothing of use. Eventually he was forced to accept her death as another of many casualties, but to him, it was the harshest of them all.

All that was left of the broken family was Naruto, but when he had tried to take custody of the boy, the Council had refused him. According to them, as Konoha's spy-master he must continue travelling and gaining information, but he was not permitted to take the boy with him. As the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki, they had decided immediately that if they could not put him to death, then he must not be allowed to leave the village unless on a mission sometime in the future. Jiraiya had been furious, and was halfway to kidnapping Naruto and becoming a Missing-nin, but Sarutobi-sensei had held him back. He had told Jiraiya that it was for the best, and to just let it go. Kami, he had been _this close_ to punching the old man in the face after that.

He had left the village, only returning once a year, sending most of his information by way of Toad summons. He had eventually forgiven his Sensei, but had never attempted to contact his godson. It would be too hard now…too painful. To impossible to lie to the kid about everything, who he was,what he was, and most importantly _why _fate had dealt him such a cruel hand. But now, here he was, in close vicinity with the boy, and Sarutobi-Sensei was just giving him a look of encouragement._ Easy for you old man._ This child was from a broken family, and he was not even allowed to tell the boy about them. It was easier to just stay at a distance.

"…Sensei, who's the brat?" he asked in a falsely brash tone.

The Sandaime sighed deeply. "Jiraiya…it is time for you to learn the truth."

"Truth? What on earth are you blathering on about now?" the Sannin asked irritation, crossing his arms over his chest.

The Hokage looked directly in his pupil's eyes."…Your godson Naruto died on the night of the Kyuubi attack, Jiraiya, in Kushina and Minato's arms. I'm sorry."

Dark eyes widened above red tear-markings. "W-what? What the hell are you on about Sensei, have you gone senile! That's impossible, he's right-"

Jiraiya turned his gaze to Naruto, lifting up a hand to point, only to freeze. "-There…." He muttered in shock. Naruto had disappeared, and what remained was now the un**henge**d Akina, staring back at him. The Sandaime cleared his throat.

"Jiraiya, it is time you knew the truth about Namikaze Akina."

"…Hey Jiraiya-jiji." Akina whispered, waving a hand awkwardly.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"All this time. All this time, and you never told me? DAMN YOU OLD MAN! Do you have _any_ idea what I was going through? Heck, those first two years I could have out-drank _Tsunade_ easily. What were you thinking?"

"Jiraiya-"

"And another thing, who the hell was looking after her? I mean she was _five!_ Why all the damned secrecy?" The Gama Sannin was losing it. His Akina-chan had been alive all this time! Naruto was dead? Akina-chan was the real Jinchuriki? It was all too much!

"Jiraiya-Jiji…You don't know how it was, seeing everything from Naruto's perspective. Living his life…the things people said, the isolation…it makes me almost grateful that he died, so that he never had to go through that. I was ok, because I understood, and I wasn't alone, but I can't imagine what would have happened to him."

Jiraiya had long since sat down heavily, needing the support. "Surely it wasn't that bad-"

"23 assassination attempts. And that is only in the last three years…if I had not been ANBU trained, then I would be dead by now." Akina stated factually. Jiraiya paled.

"ANBU? YOU LET HER JOIN THE ANBU?" he turned to his Sensei fiercely. The Sandaime sighed.

"Jiraiya, please calm yourself."

"Yeah Jiraiya-jiji, I don't want you keeling over from heart failure right now." Akina joked drily.

"What was that you brat?" he asked with narrow-eyed glance. Akina's blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Nothing at all."

Jiraiya snorted. "Hmph. Why the heck were you in ANBU? The only ones to join so young were Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi."

Akina looked at the wall. "Itachi and I joined together. We were partners."

"You knew Uchiha Itachi?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"…You know for an information gatherer, you sure never retain any information." Akina said with a half-hearted glare. "Yes, Itachi and I have been best friends since we were three. Do you remember now?"

"…Wait, is he the brat me and Minato were gonna beat up?" _And the one who I asked about you?_

Akina sighed, grimacing as she recalled that. "…Hai…."

Jiraiya slammed his fist down on the Sandaime's desk, causing the neatly folded pile of paper to tumble. "We damn well should have done it, look how he turned out after all. A total traitor, one of Konoha's worst criminals!"

Akina felt the defensive fury rise inside of her, but she kept it firmly restrained. Jiraiya didn't know yet…it wasn't his fault. But she _loathed_ hearing anybody speaking bad about Itachi.

The Sandaime grieved over the paperwork, before turning back to Jiraiya and once again adding to the conversation. "Not precisely."

"…Kami, what don't I know now?" Jiraiya nearly whimpered. When the heck did he get so out of the loop?

"Uchiha Itachi was ordered to eliminate the Uchiha clan. He is was and continues to be a loyal Konoha Shinobi, and is currently an undercover agent within the Akatsuki." Akina recited in an official tone.

Jiraiya straightened up, suddenly a lot more interested. "The S-class organisation of international criminals? Who is his contact?" If he got in touch with this kid, the possibilities of what he could gather were enormous.

Akina blinked, as if asked an obvious question. "I am."

Jiraiya looked at Akina blankly. It was clear that his brain had ceased to function. After a prolonged silence, he wandered out the door, mumbling vaguely about 'Icha Icha Infiltration'.

**Done! Yay, Jiraiya! I felt sorry for him writing this…**

**-TITM**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: Can't be bothered saying something witty. I do not own.**

**In this story 'Naruto' has not failed the graduation exam twice before, because Akina was waiting to be on Sasuke's team.**

**WARNING: A slight lemon towards the end. Skip from the bold scene-breaks if you don't want to read.**

_Kurome,_

_You were right, as always. He took things rather well, all considered. Yes, he is now aware of the situation in its entirety, including everything involving you._

_Chibi is being watched. I have felt it for about a month now, a very faint presence trailing him constantly. I would assume black ops, but I suspect that they are reporting to somebody else. They aren't your everyday branches on the tree._

_I have FINALLY mastered that jutsu, although it could use some minor refinement._

_Shadow wishes to know what has been taught by the eternal cloud, and has requested a meeting sometime within the next fortnight if possible._

_I will await your reply,_

_Misora._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Itachi glared at the crumpling paper in his tight grasp. So, Danzou was sending Root agents to follow his Otouto was he? Whatever that old bastard had planned couldn't be good. Calming himself, Itachi began to write his response.

_Misora,_

_I assume that you will remain as my contact, unless circumstances require otherwise._

_This is a very disturbing but hardly shocking revelation. Don't be overly concerned, I will deal with the threat before anything comes of it if and when action must be taken. Keep you profile low, and do not engage._

_I also almost mastered the art of the bleeding eyes, soon I shall have it fully under my command._

_I will be close to the flaming line in eight days' time, it will be a simple task to get away._

_I will await your arrival, we have much to discuss._

_Kurome._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eight days later, near the Fire Country border.

Akina was feeling distinctly put out. She was thrilled to be seeing Itachi again so soon, but disappointed that they wouldn't be alone. Jiraiya had _insisted_ that he tag along, because 'as a spy-master it was his duty to meet with all contacts at least once.' But Akina and even Sandaime-jiji knew he was just nosey about who his goddaughter was close with.

Kami knows what he'll do if he finds out they're _together._ She just hoped he didn't actually try and attack Itachi.

"Come on Kiddo, why the long face? It's a beautiful, sunny day and the ladies are all shedding their layers…" he trailed off as a small dribble of blood leaked from his nose. Akina smacked him on the arm, only because there was no way she could reach his head.

"Stop being such a perve. We're almost there, Itachi has left a signal. We should turn left in about 150 metres, then straight ahead." She calculated. Jiraiya waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah brat, I'm paying attention. Where are we meeting him anyway?"

"Not sure yet, probably an Inn." She shrugged. Jiraiya looked at her suspiciously.

"…An Inn? Why an Inn?"

Akina didn't even blink. "We usually meet up in an Inn."

"Why would you '_usually meet up in an Inn'_ with Uchiha?" he asked with a narrowed gaze.

Akina rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. _Paranoid old man…_

"We're here." She said suddenly, pulling Jiraiya-jiji towards a modest wooden Inn near the town square.

Akina blocked out Jiraiya flirting with the receptionist, feeling Itachi's chakra signature on the floor above. She eventually dragged Jiraiya up the stairs and across the hall, knocking on one of the doors in pattern.

_Three times, once, three times, twice and stop._

Itachi's chakra flared form behind the door, signalling that they could come in. Akina pushed open the unlocked door and without hesitation strode inside. Jiraiya was more wary, but he followed her example and entered. Itachi was leaning against the kitchenette bench casually, chewing on a stick of Pocky. He met Akina's eyes for a moment before locking gazes with the Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sama." He nodded in respect. Jiraiya watched him for a moment before replying.

"Uchiha Itachi…well, you certainly had me fooled." He grumbled, still sore over the subject. Itachi suppressed his amusement at seeing one of the legendary Sannin sulk like a child.

"Hn…"

Akina rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop with the theatrics you two."

"What theatrics?" Jiraiya sniffed.

She sighed. "Well now that you are acquainted, Itachi and I must discuss some things." The '_Alone' _was silent, but irrevocably there.

Jiraiya protested. "But I'm the spy-master, I should-"

"There is a unisex hot spring downstairs." Itachi spoke up casually.

"See ya!" And just like that, Jiraiya disappeared out the door, leaving them alone. Akina's eyes adopted an official and unyielding hardness, unconsciously slipping into her "ANBU Mode".

"What has been happening with Madara? What has he taught you?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Let me get this straight, all this time and you've only been training in the Mangekyo?" Akina clarified in disbelief.

"Truthfully, Madara has little else to offer. He relies solely on his Sharingan, without it he would be close to useless, which is likely what provoked him to take his brother's eyes. He knows the basic techniques, but many of them aren't above high C-rank, since he never kept his opponents alive long enough to copy any jutsus."

"Sounds like that Uchiha pride again." Akina muttered, but in an almost cheerful way. Itachi couldn't agree more.

"Hai, perhaps the most severe case yet. He sees no threat in teaching me the way he is…He is extremely confident to the point of arrogance."

Akina nodded. "I see…so if we can somehow destroy his Sharingan we can defeat him?" she asked, trying not to let the hope overcome her practicality. Itachi looked away.

"Possibly, but it is an almost impossible feat. His eyes are strong, far stronger than mine. It is unlikely that they would be destroyed easily Akina." He reminded her firmly.

"I know…but at least we're getting somewhere. This hasn't all been for nothing." She said firmly, as much to Itachi as to herself. Itachi looked at her determined face and his eyes softened.

"It is for the safety of Konoha that I left, but it is for you that I stay in the Akatsuki. Don't do anything reckless Akina, at least not without me there."

"I promise, I'm not stupid you know." She mock-glared. "I am aware that I can't take him out alone, or even at all yet."

Itachi inclined his head, it was true. "There is no rush. The Jinchuriki hunt is still postponed, we have time to prepare."

"I hope you're right…things can change in a heartbeat out there." She whispered, walking to stand by the window and gaze out blankly, as if seeing the entire world in that moment. Itachi came up behind her and grasped her waist.

"Not everything." He murmured into her silky hair, and Akina shuddered at the tickle of his warm breath. Akina smiled and turned around in his arms, meeting his lips in a kiss neither of them had to initiate, just reciprocate.

What started out as a slow and soulful 'welcome home' kiss soon turned into a faster and more desperate struggle. Akina pulled Itachi's hair tie out in one fluid motion, running her hands through his dark bangs and pulling at the roots. Itachi's larger was pressed against the back of Akina's head, holding her close, while the other wrapped around her waist possessively. They moved to the side , away from the window, until the back of Itachi's knees were against the single bed, and Akina didn't hesitate to push him down onto it and take control for a while. Surprisingly, Itachi let her.

She straddled his waist and leant down even further, her forehead now touching Itachi's. She squirmed slightly in order to get a better position, but froze after she brushed against something underneath her. Tentatively, she pushed against it softly again, only to hear Itachi gasp and suppress a groan. Grinning at her sudden dominance over the situation, Akina spent the better part of an hour torturing the poor Uchiha with teasing brushes. Itachi cursed himself, when had this girl completely stolen his self-control? Only one thing was certain.

She had better not go on any seduction missions, or Itachi would show up and kill the bastard himself. Nobody could touch his Akina. Uchihas, after all, were a very possessive bunch.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Say goodbye already brat, we've got to go." Jiraiya grouched. He hadn't been too happy to find out about his little Akina-chan having a _relationship_ with Itachi, she was too young! And as far as Jiraiya was concerned, she would _always_ be too young!

Akins pouted. "Stop being such a prude you old pervert."

Itachi snorted. "That sentence was very redundant." He stated in amusement. Akina sighed.

"I realised."

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "Whatever, let's just go already. I'm sure Itachi has to get back to Hoshigaki anyway."

"Unfortunately Jiraiya-sama is correct." Itachi agreed, albeit hesitantly. Kisame would ask questions if he didn't return soon. "I will inform you of any other developments Akina."

"I'll be waiting." She smiled, reaching up slightly to kiss him goodbye. The quick peck was prolonged as neither really wanted it to end.

"Ugh I don't wanna see that!" Jiraiya whined, looking in the other direction. One day, one day he would give that Uchiha kid hell for corrupting his Akina-chan.

"Ok let's go then Jiraiya-jiji." Akina said, walking over to his side with determination. Jiraiya looked back to bid farewell to Itachi, only to find that the Uchiha had already disappeared. He sighed.

Damn kids these days.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

One year later, Konoha Academy.

"Sasuke-kun would you go out with me?" A girl with short, light brown hair asked confidently. A black haired girl glared at her in irritation.

"No Sasuke-kun, go out with _me_!" she insisted. A slightly shorter girl with caramel coloured hair down past her shoulders looked down at the ground as she scuffed her feet.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, w-would you like to come to dinner at m-my house? My parents would r-really like to meet you and-"

"LEAVE MY SASUKE-KUN ALONE!" A loud blonde girl interrupted as she arrived on the scene, instantly latching onto the Uchiha's arm like a leech. Not far behind her was yet another banshee, screaming for blood to be shed.

"He's mine Ino-pig, back off!" the pink haired girl screeched. Ino stuck out her tongue immaturely.

"Whatever Forehead-girl, as if Sasuke-kun could ever love someone with such a big _forehead_." She taunted. Sakura's green eyes blazed with righteous fury.

"Better than a PIG!"

Sasuke sighed internally, why must every day be like this? It was a routine by now, wake up, eat and go to school, get mobbed by Fangirls, do his schoolwork, ignore that dobe Naruto, go home, train, eat, sleep, and repeat the process until the weekend arrived. His weekends weren't much different really, he would wake up and eat, train, buy food, avoid Fangirls, train, do homework, eat and more training until it was time for school again. Life was routine. A simple but effective one, one that he had no quarrels with, if you disregarded the Fangirls.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch break, and Sasuke made his way back to the classroom, trailed by about seventeen love-struck girls. He took his seat by the window and began to zone out again, he knew most of the stuff they were being taught anyway. Mizuki-sensei was grading papers and Iruka-sensei was standing in front of the class.

Iruka cleared his throat, calling attention from the class. As he was reading from a textbook detailing the Second Great Shinobi War, a burst of orange came through the open doorway and landed in a heap by Iruka's feet. The scarred Chunin's eye twitched.

"NA-RU-TO! You're late _again!_ Where the hell were you this time!" he growled. Naruto jumped up instantly, rubbing the back of his head and laughing awkwardly.

"Eh heh heh, sorry Iruka-sensei, I went to Ichiraku's for lunch! Ramen is the best!"

Iruka felt a headache coming on. "Just sit down and listen Naruto. This is your last week before graduation, and you are going to fail if you keep this up!" He warned.

Naruto pouted. "You're mean Iruka-sensei."

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his scarred nose. "Just sit down and shut up would you."

"But-"

"NARUTO GET YOUR ASS ONTO A CHAIR AND BE QUIET!" Iruka yelled, a vein on his brow looking about ready to burst. Naruto yelped.

"Eeep! Hai Sensei-sama!" the blonde yelped as he dived for the closest available chair. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the antics of the dead last, what an utter moron.

There was no way that idiot could possibly pass.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It was the day of the Graduation Exam, and so far things had been going to plan for Akina. 'Naruto' had passed the Taijutsu test easily, surprising Iruka and Mizuki with his sudden competence. Mizuki was certain it was nothing more than a fluke, and as much as Iruka held a hidden affection for the loud boy, he had to agree. All throughout the Academy Naruto's Taijutsu skills were unruly and generally ineffective, but perhaps the added pressure of the graduation day had gotten him to get his act together.

The written test was a breeze for the disguised Namikaze, although she made an effort to act stressed while taking it. The written exams had yet to be graded, and Iruka had to admit he was worried about Naruto's chances –he knew how that boy was with schoolwork.

It wasn't long before Naruto was called into a separate room for the Ninjutsu portion. Iruka was sitting behind a desk, smiling welcomingly at the neon orange wearing boy. Mizuki remained distant, as he always was. Iruka gestured for Naruto to come and stand in front of them, and Mizuki just watched with lidded eyes.

Akina knew that he, like many others, despised 'Naruto' for being the container of the fox, but there was nothing she could really do about it other than report her feelings to the Sandaime. At first Mizuki had seemed like any other anti-Uzumaki follower, but over the time she had known him, Akina's ANBU instincts began to tell her something more was up. The Hokage had simply asked her to keep an eye on the white haired Sensei's activities and report back anything suspicious. So far, she had not come across any solid proof, but her guard never dropped. Iruka smiled encouragingly.

"Ok Naruto, now for the Ninjutsu portion you must be able to create two convincing clones to pass." Iruka said, anticipating his student's predicted whining, as the **Bunshin jutsu (Clone jutsu)** was his absolutely worst area, with written work being a close second.

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't say a word of complaint, just nodded. "Hai, Iruka-sensei. **Bunshin no jutsu!**" He called, making the necessary hand signs.

To say that Iruka was surprised would be a drastic understatement. He had never expected the blonde to _actually_ preform the **Bunshin**, that had been his major weakness! His eyes bugged out of their sockets and latched on to the six smirking Narutos before him.

"Y-you pass…" he said, still in a state of disbelief, which was followed by pride. He gladly held up a Hitai-ate towards the boy. Naruto grinned enthusiastically as he picked up the offered Konoha headband.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei!" he waved as he dashed out of the room. Mizuki's eyes narrowed, it seemed his flawless plan wasn't quite so flawless after all.

No matter, it seemed that he would have to come up with a different way to get what he desired.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_This sucks._ Were the thoughts Akina had running through her mind. She had –of course- been placed on a team with Sasuke, as planned. Even Haruno Sakura was predicted, but one thing Akina had not considered was the possibility of Kakashi-nii-san becoming her Jounin Sensei! Really, she _should_ have seen it coming. Who else could teach Sasuke the Sharingan when the time came?_ Baka, baka, baka!_

Nonetheless, it had come as a shock to hear. After waiting for almost two hours, Kakashi-nii-sa-No, Kakashi-_sensei_ had finally shown up, she had hardly been able to hold herself back from leaping up and hugging the silver haired man to death. He was just the same as he'd always been, granted a little older. He still had those telling eye-smiles, the annoying mask and the 'Romance' book he was never allowed to read in front of her, but did it anyway.

Akina sighed. If she thought the Academy was frustrating, how would she deal with _this?_ Her team was composed of one dark, arrogant emo-avenger, a perverted and chronically late Sensei, and an obsessed and physically weak Fangirl, fawning over said avenger. And she herself, a former ANBU operative and Jinchuriki, disguised as her deceased younger brother!

Team Seven was sure to be a tricky one.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It had been three months since Team Seven had been formed. Already they had battled through the harshest of D-rank missions, including clearing a gutter, weeding four fields of wheat and digging for earthworms-the Aburames were running low it seems. What they used the worms for, Akina would never know.

She was currently pacing back and forth in front of an amused Itachi somewhere in Earth Country, her brows furrowed in irritation. This particular meeting was not called by Itachi, but if fact by Akina. It had been a while since she had last reported on Sasuke's progress, and she knew how Itachi would get paranoid after not hearing anything. He had been able to get away once again, it was clear that the longer he had been a member of Akatsuki, the freer he was to leave at will without suspicion.

Itachi was sitting on the bed of their room, having once again checked themselves into a local Inn. It was a habit now, something they were used to. He was happy to hear that his Otouto was doing well, and actually found Akina's plight most humorous. The way she steadily wore a track into the carpet cause him to snicker out loud, really, she was taking this too seriously. It was just something all Genin had to do…well, except for them. Akina was still pacing.

"And Sandaime-jiji still won't give us any better missions! I mean, how is Sasuke ever gonna learn to take care of himself if the worst thing he's fought was a cat!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. Itachi tried to reason with her.

"Akina…"

Akina didn't hear him. "And Sakura is all,_ oooh Sasuke-kun, SQUEAL!_ It's annoying!"

"…'Kina…" he tried again, but Akina was still ranting.

"And Kakashi-nii-san never helps us out or anything! I never realised it before, but he's an ass! He just sits there reading his pervy book and saying that it's for our own good! Lies!"

Itachi sighed. He knew she loved Hatake –as a brother of course- and was just venting her built up frustrations. He wisely decided to let her get it out of her system before attempting to speak again. Eventually, Akina calmed herself. She slumped her shoulders as if a heavy weight had been removed, before looking at Itachi guiltily.

"Sorry…I think I went a little crazy there for a moment." She admitted sheepishly. Itachi raised an eyebrow in question. She smirked somewhat dangerously.

"I have been acting _constantly_, you know sometimes I even forget to drop the **Henge** when I'm training? It's like I'm losing myself in this false life." She laughed bitterly.

"We always seem to find something else in common…" Itachi remarked, musing on his own role within the Akatsuki. Life as a Missing-nin was taking a toll on him, one that he wasn't sure he was able to bare forever. Akina walked over and sat beside him.

"Yeah…but at least there is always you to remind me who I am. And I'll remind you, right?" she nudged his shoulder with a smile. Itachi let a true smile onto his face in response.

"Hai. You always seem to."

Akina pressed her lips against his quickly, in a light-hearted, taunting fashion. Itachi pulled her closer, onto his lap, and kissed her with the urgency that comes with months of separation. His hands found their way into her long hair, mussing it up completely. He was incredibly aroused, but then again Akina always did seem to affect him this way, especially in recent years. He ran a tongue along her lower lips, silently asking permission for what he already knew she would grant. They were both exceptionally needy for the other, and any barriers that remained were shattered in the haze of lust.

**Warning: Skip to the end if you don't want to read ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Akina moaned into the heated kiss and pushed herself closer against Itachi, craving his warmth and reassuring herself that he was truly there. The delicious friction flared as she rubbed down onto his hardening member, slowing driving the both of them insane. Her hands shook as she sloppily undid Itachi's Akatsuki cloak, reaching inside and sliding her hands up his chest, which was clad in only a fishnet shirt. She felt his skin through the light material, noticing with delight when he shivered in pleasure. His hands had slipped under her top, pulling it up to her belly button before deciding to hell with it and ripping the damn thing off entirely. He pulled his mouth away from hers, ignoring her whine of protest, and latched onto her neck, sucking and kissing mercilessly up and down. Akina had abandoned the fishnet briefly, in order to yank at her lover's ponytail. Dark, silky ribbons floated around his face as he flipped their positions, pinning Akina to the bed, and went back to ravaging her neck, slowing gliding over the collarbone and downwards.

Akina gasped loudly as he kissed around her bra, before moving back up and finishing off the hickey on her neck, claiming her as his own. He allowed her to sit up long enough to discard the bra, flinging it to a far corner of the room. Akina lay back and blushed when she saw Itachi staring at her. She wanted to cover herself up in embarrassment, but Itachi would not allow it.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against her lips, before diving in for another heated kiss. Akina soon forgot her brief discomfort and proceeded to pull up Itachi's fishnet, regretting when he was forced to break the kiss to get it over his head. Their now bare chests rubbed together, drawing a quiet moan from Akina. Itachi smirked, he liked that sound. His head travelled down again, and he held his lips just over her heaving breasts, blowing on them gently. They perked up immediately and Itachi found that very…stimulating. Akina let out a choked gasp when she felt his lips enclose over her left nipple, sucking and swirling it before moving on to the right. She moaned in ecstasy, pulling him closer and wrapping her legs around his hips. Her lower half was burning so intensely it was painful, and she could tell from the large bulge showing through his pants that it was the same for her lover.

"I-Itachi…" she tried to say, struggling to form a coherent sentence. She decided to instead show him.

She let go of his head and her hands slid effortlessly through his hair until she brought them under his stomach and began to unbutton his pants. Itachi lifted his face from her glistening breasts and stared into his lover's blue eyes.

"…A-are you…sure 'Kina?" he breathed heavily, almost panting. It was_ so_ sexy.

Unable to talk, Akina nodded breathlessly and pulled him up for another passionate kiss.

With speed born from a lifetime as Ninjas, both seventeen year olds lost the last of their clothing in an instant. Akina was a little nervous, as expected, but that soon disappeared into pure excitement as she felt the unfamiliar sensation of naked skin on skin _everywhere_. Their lips met in another kiss, this time just as loving as it was raw lust. Akina lifted her legs around his waist again buried her face into Itachi's neck as he edged in slowly. Kami, it hurt like a bitch, but Akina was able to suppress any tears through pure willpower. She had certainly felt greater pain than this, even if she couldn't think of anything at the moment. Once he was fully inside, both were gasping and covered in sweat. She lifted her face and was met with a reassuring kiss.

"Mm…move 'Tachi." She moaned loudly and somewhat impatiently, her legs clutching him tighter. He nodded shakily and pulled out almost all the way, before pushing back into her. Out again, in again, slowly picking up the pace but trying his hardest to restrain himself, as not to hurt her. It wasn't easy.

"…'Tachi…" Akina moaned, "Faster!"

Well, who was he to deny her? Itachi grunted his agreement and slammed into her again, this time not hesitating to repeat the action at a less sedate pace. Akina moaned and dug her nails into his slick back as he hit her ever deeper than before, any remaining discomfort had long since disappeared in the pleasure. But she still wanted –no, needed- more.

"H-harder! Please…mm…uh…more!" she begged, clinging to his body as if it were her lifeline.

Itachi captured her lips once again and they kissed passionately as he thrust in deeper and harder than ever before. Soon they were unable even to kiss due to the intense pleasure. Itachi became, impossibly, faster and Akina's mouth was open with constant moans and mewls as they neared the climax. Akina squeezed her inner muscles tighter around his shaft, causing Itachi to moan loudly unconsciously, losing control of himself in the experience.

"_ITACHIII!" _Akina screamed, throwing her head back as she lost herself in the white-hot burning. Itachi thrust into her one more time as his own climax was released into her clenched beauty, with a gasp.

"…'_Kina…" _he groaned uncontrollably.

Both lay panting and gasping on the sweat-drenched bed, Itachi pulling the sheet over their naked bodies. Akina wriggled onto his chest and collapsed in exhaustion, Itachi still inside her. He began to reluctantly pull out, but Akina stopped him with a hand to the chest.

"No…stay." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Just for a little longer…"

Itachi wrapped his arms around her, holding her body close and letting his own eyes drift shut in a rare moment of dropping his constant guard. They lay like that together for an immeasurable time, before Akina sat up and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you 'Tachi." She said with a smile, her blue eyes sparkling.

Itachi smiled back, even if it was just a small one. "I love you more 'Kina. And don't bother arguing." He joked, pulling her back down onto his chest. Akina snorted, rolling her eyes._ Of course I love you more_…she thought. But Itachi was never one to admit defeat. That, she knew from experience.

"Equally?" She offered Itachi, compromising. He smirked and pulled her face up to his own.

"Mm…Deal."

They kissed a slow and heartfelt kiss, before the heat began to seep back in. Itachi pulled back and looked at Akina. Her eyes glinted cheekily.

"Round two?" She asked him, already knowing the answer. Itachi smirked and pulled the covers over their heads.

They did not leave the hotel room until late into the next day.

**First time writing an 'intimate' scene, hope it wasn't too horrible…**

**Ok, a question for all of you. Should Itachi still have his disease or not? I can't decide…**

**-TITM**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…legally. I did, however, buy it on the black market recently. For those wishing to purchase, the bidding starts at: NOTHING 'CAUSE I WON'T SELL! …*ahem***

**Oh my god this is SO late! I'm SORRY! First I was SICK, then I LOST ALL I HAD WRITTEN! Nooo...As any writer will tell you, it is a horrible thing to happen…**

_Ouch…ouch…ouch…DAMN YOU UCHIHA!_ Akina mentally screamed, plotting his inevitable downfall. Sasuke would just have to get in line.

Every step she took was accompanied by a stab of pain which even she, with all her training, was struggling to hide. Perhaps it was for the best if she just sent a clone to act as Naruto today…after all there wasn't a very high likelihood of it dispelling during D-rank missions…unless that damn evil cat Tora was involved again. They were probably just going to weed some gardens or babysit again…but there was always the possibility. Sighing, Akina activated her **Henge** like a second nature, plastering a bright, practiced grin onto her now whiskered face. Akayuki trilled in approval before bolting out the open window and somehow climbing down the drainpipe, ready to start his day of hunting.

She quickly bit into a piece of toast as she rushed out the door, not bothering to lock it. If anybody wanted to break in, a locked door wasn't going to stop them, just create more damage she would have to fix. She jogged –_ouch, ouch, ouch-_ in the direction of the bridge, Team Seven's ritual meeting place. By the time she got there it was already occupied by the world's most prominent polar-opposites.

Despite what Sakura would claim, she and Sasuke had _nothing_ in common besides age and team. The examples could go on and on.

Firstly, we have Sasuke- Arrogant, cold, broody, training-oriented, dark, avenger –read: Revenge-crazed- , orphan, _hates Fangirls with a passion usually reserved only for avenging. _Not to mention that he has both superiority _and_ inferiority complexes…This kid needs serious counselling, that is for sure.

And then there is the one and (thankfully) only Sakura- Rather shallow, clingy, loud, _cannot_ take a hint, obsessed with appearance, PINK, lives with parents who positively _dote_ on her every whim, _and is a shameless Fangirl!_ And sadly, this was the _kinder_ list.

But nonetheless Haruno Sakura firmly believes they are without a doubt 'meant to be'. Sometimes Akina pitied the girl…other times, she just wanted to literally beat some sense into her pretty little pink head.

D-rank missions or not, they were Ninja now. The time for childishness was long-passed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"It's been_ ages!_ Where the hell is he?" Akina as Naruto whined, slouching against the bridge's safety rail.

"For once I agree with the Dobe, we've been here for hours." Sasuke muttered darkly, his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura had bulging, heart-filled eyes as she took the opportunity to gain the Uchiha's attention.

"You're _so_ right Sasuke-kun, how dare he keep us waiting like this! It's disrespectful!" she shouted, truly offended.

_Why the hell should a Jounin have to respect a wet-behind-the-ears Genin like you?_ Akina wondered in disbelief.

…

…

…

…Although three hours really was getting _ridiculous_.

A loud pop of smoke appeared out of nowhere in the centre of the bridge. The grey clouds dissipated to reveal an eye-smiling Kakashi, who was holding Icha Icha in front of his face as per usual.

"Yo!" he said, holding up a hand in greeting. Naruto's arms were folded across his chest and his face held an uncharacteristic deadpanned expression.

"Don't you 'Yo' me Kakashi-sensei. You-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screeched. Akina rolled her eyes. _Well, because that wasn't already obvious._

Kakashi looked at his students with an over-played sheepish expression. "Ah haha, I'm sorry! I was on my way here, early you see, when a cute little rabbit stopped by and simply begged me to help him locate his burrow. The poor thing had a horrible sense of direction, and it was nearly impossible to guide him home! Eventually though, I found the burrow and after an emotional parting, I came here."

"…A talking rabbit?" Akina clarified, voicing the thoughts of her teammates as well. She resisted the urge to facepalm.

Kakashi nodded and cheerfully replied. "Yes!"

"But Kakashi-sensei, animals can't talk!" Sakura informed the Jounin matter-of-factly. She was met by silence, during which she beamed with pride, a reminiscent of the Academy days.

"…Sakura…-chan," Akina started, deciding at the last minute to add the suffix to soften the blow, "…You _do_ know about summons animals right?"

The green eyed girl blinked in irritation and bewilderment. "What? _Summons _animals? What on earth are you on about this time you idiot!" A small vein on her noticeable forehead twitched.

"Sakura, Naruto is indeed correct. Certain Shinobi can sign a Summons Contract, which allows them to summon that animal. These animals can speak our language; I myself have an Inu summons." Kakashi said, trying to break up the budding conflict. Sakura blinked yet again.

"Inu?…Dogs?" she asked in a slightly suspicious tone glaring at the blonde boy, as if any moment now they would reveal it all to be another of that fool Naruto's pranks. As if reading her mind, Kakashi's visible eye narrowed almost imperceptivity.

"Yes…quite frankly Sakura, I'm a little surprised that the so-called 'idiot' knew so much more than you. And here I thought you were the top Kunouchi…" he added casually as an afterthought. Usually Kakashi was a very tolerant man, but this girl was insulting his Sensei's son! She needed to be knocked down a peg or two, back to reality…In as _nice_ a way as possible of course.

Sasuke snorted in distain. "Whatever, if you have all stopped wasting time I would like to get on with the mission now."

"Ahh! Yes Sasuke-kun, we should, right away!" Sakura nodded with a blush, trying to meet the Uchiha's eyes 'meekly'. To no success whatsoever.

"Ok then, Team 7!" Kakashi said in a fresh, official tone.

All three Genin snapped to attention. "Hai!" They chorused.

"Our mission today is to clean the Hokage Mountain! We have a minor Lord coming to visit, and we must have our Famous Faces clean of all that nasty stuff!" he informed them with enthusiasm he could have only borrowed from Gai.

Sakura's nose wrinkled. "What nasty stuff Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi just smiled even more.

"Well Sakura-chan, you see, the Mountain is a wonderful viewpoint, and a common nesting grounds for birds. We must cleanse the mighty rock from bird excrement-"

"BIRD EXCREMENT?" Sakura screeched, although Akina wasn't far behind her._ We have to clean up bird shit! I WANNA BE IN ANBU AGAIN!_ She mentally whined.

Kakashi continued as if he had never been interrupted. "- before midday! The Lord is arriving at precisely that time. And _do_ mind your language kiddies, I would hate to have to bring out the soap."

"M-midday! That's only a few hours away!" Sakura stuttered with horror-filled eyes. Even Sasuke grimaced visibly.

Kakashi tilted his head as if to say '_Ah, so it is'_. "So you better get to it then." He replied, disapearing with a 'poof'.

Akina gritted her teeth and met the eyes of her teammates, the same thought running through all three of their heads. _DAMN YOU KAKASHI!_

Perhaps Team Seven_ did _have something in common after all.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_One day…One day Kakashi-nii, you will pay for this._

Akina scrubbed harshly again the tough rock face, trying in what seemed like vain to remove the contrasting white and black…splashes.

"Oi, Teme! What the heck do you think you're pulling!" she growled in Naruto's deeper voice. Sasuke glanced down at his teammate in boredom.

"What are you screaming about now you idiot?"

"You're just sitting there! Get on your knees and help us out here!" Naruto growled. Thank Kami Sakura was out of hearing range or she would bite his head off for talking to 'her Sasuke-kun' in such a way.

"I'm an Uchiha. Uchihas _do not_ clean up bird shit." His face wrinkled in disgust.

"And _I'm _the one who has a teammate who has a major stick up his ass. Now get your damn nose out of the air and start earning your pay…Unless Uchihas live off the work of others." She suggested, inwardly congratulating herself on knowing how to manipulate him.

…

…

"…_Fine._"

After roughly an hour and a half of back-aching labour, Akina called Sasuke's attention. "I'm going to pay Kakashi-sensei back for this. Interested?"

"…As if the class dead last could come up with anything worth the effort." Sasuke replied, although he was undoubtedly tempted. Revenge really was one of his pleasures.

"Are you forgetting my title, Uchiha?" Naruto scoffed, raising his eyebrows. Sasuke's face was blank, free of any comprehension.

"…What 'Title'?"

Blue eyes sparkled dangerously. "Why, the King of Pranks of course."

Although he would never admit it…that was convincing enough for Sasuke. "…Ok, but it had better be something _humiliating_."

"Duh." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke narrowed his gaze in return.

"…This doesn't make us friends Dobe."

Akina and Naruto grinned as one. "I know, antisocial Teme."

"Hn. So, what's the plan?"

The grin became even more cunning, and Sasuke wondered what on earth he had signed up for.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kakashi waved cheerfully as he left the book store, the old man behind the counter smiling fondly at one of his best customers. As soon as the door had closed behind him, Kakashi ripped open the bag he was carrying and extracted his holy purchase.

_Icha Icha Paradise: Uncut Limited Edition_!_ Never before seen romantic interludes and intimacy!_

Could life possibly get any better than this? Not according to Kakashi at this moment. He gently and reverently let his unworthy hands glide over the cover of the blessed book, the smooth, unmarked surface nearly bring a tear to his hidden Sharingan eye.

200 metres away, Akina grinned evilly. It had been too long since she had _really_ had her ANBU skills put to the test, and this seemed to be the perfect method of judging herself. Sasuke was in a nearby tree, ready to initiate his role in the plan.

Akina glanced around covertly before raising her hand and giving the awaited signal. Sasuke nodded to himself seriously and dropped from the branch. He held back an uncharacteristic wince at what he was about to do.

"…_Orioke no Jutsu."_ He grumbled in embarrassment. This was supposed to embarrass _Kakashi!_ It had better be worth it. Taking a deep breath, he let out the highest-pitched squeal he could muster. "_Eeeee! SASUKE-KUN JUST RAN DOWN THE STREET WITHOUT A SHIRT!"_

Needless to say, a stampede ensued. Sasuke was slightly disturbed to see that it was not only females in the lusting crowd.

'_Operation: The Mask and The Mob' _was just beginning.

Kakashi looked up in shock as a great rumbling, reminiscent of an earthquake, drew his attention from his beloved literature. A large group was charging in his direction! Leading the pack were Kunouchi, followed by civilians and the rear was brought up by children as young as four, who clearly didn't understand what was happening, but wanted to join in nonetheless. Kakashi was so focused on the crowd, he never even realised he had been chopped on the back of the neck until everything went dark.

He slowly came back into consciousness only moments later, groaning in confusion. He was on the ground, how did he get there? The sun became blocked, so he warily opened his visible eye.

He was surrounded by a pack of salivating women (mostly). Why…why were they looking at him like that? Unless…

His hand flew up to touch the ever-present mask, to feel the reassuring fabric….Only to find himself touching nothing but skin.

_No…Oh, Kami no…Don't let it be true…_

His mask was gone.

With a fearful expression, the grey haired man looked up at the advancing mob. He whimpered and held up his hand, begging for mercy. They leapt onto the vulnerable Jounin, smothering their prey.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"How the hell did you manage to get the mask!" Sasuke demanded as the pair sprinted away from the scene. Naruto grinned.

"I never reveal my secrets!"

Sasuke snorted lightly, unable to really be annoyed during the adrenalin rush.

"Did you see his face! And the FANGIRLS?" the blonde giggled. Sasuke nodded vigorously.

"And I thought mine were bad! ...Maybe I should invest in a mask."

Images of a Kakashi-sensei with Sasuke's hair ran through their heads. The mere idea of _Uchiha Sasuke_ giggling over a porn-novel sent Akina into hysterics, and even Sasuke himself snickered, which morphed into a chuckle, until it became a full-blown laugh, albeit with a sinister undercurrent.

Akina stopped and just watched him. "…Ok calm down before you hurt yourself."

Sasuke's amusement halted immediately. What the hell was he just doing?_ Laughing_ with the Dobe?

…Something wasn't right.

Eyes wide, Sasuke looked at Naruto. "…Ok what did you do to me?" he demanded.

The innocent expression on the blonde boy's whiskered face was flawless. "Whatever are you talking about Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, he was not one to be fooled so easily! "…You did something."

"I only placed a _tiny little _inhibition-suppressing seal on you!" Akina explained, holding Naruto's fingers a small space apart and squinting. Sasuke blinked in confusion, finding it unusually difficult to re-open his eyelids.

"A what?" he asked. Akina paid his question no mind and simply waited for the boy to surrender to unconsciousness. He dropped like a rock.

"…And also a _slight_ memory alerting seal." She said out loud, despite the fact that he would no longer hear her. It would be suspicious if the class dead last had such a skill in Fuuinjutsu now wouldn't it?

She smiled tiredly at the young Uchiha's collapsed form and whispered to herself. "It's good to know you can still have fun sometimes Sasuke-chan."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Misora,_

_From what you have informed me, that inu deserved it. I would have paid to see your plan in action. And even the chibi got involved…_

_Days continue to pass here in a numb monotony, broken up only by the occasional mission that requires my participation. HE is growing impatient; it can't be long before the anticipated order is given._

_As for chibi. Thank you for everything you are doing for him, I can never repay you._

_Kurome._

"I'm going to eat one of those damn birds someday Uchiha. Fucking nuisances they are." Kisame snarled.

The raven glowered and cawed harshly in the direction of the sadistic Missing-nin, opening its beak to show off the sharpened points threateningly. Kisame snorted.

Itachi glared. "Kisame."

"What?"

"If you ever find it necessary to threaten my birds again you will find yourself in a great amount of pain."

Kisame blinked and looked away. "Figures the only thing you would ever give a rat's ass about was_ birds_."

"Hn."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"…"

Jiraiya sighed, breaking the silence. "…Akina-chan, please, you have to understand-"

Her head whipped around. "Understand? _Understand?_ I only just got you back, and you're leaving me again? And you want me to _understand!_" she hissed. Jiraiya flinched.

"I am Konoha's spy master, it is my duty to-"

"Don't you dare talk to me about _duty!_ Duty took Itachi away. It made him kill his own _family._ It made Otou-san die! Why? Why am I always the one being left behind when others have to _do their duty?_ It's not fair!_" _she resisted the urge to stamp her foot at the injustice of it all. She stopped in the middle of constructing her next rant, deflating."…But life isn't fair, right Jiraiya-jiji? I know that. I do. But…"

Jiraiya nodded. "It doesn't make it any easier kiddo. You know I don't want to leave."

"…I know. I'm sorry…" Looking at his apologetic face, she felt guilty now. "W-when will you be back?"

"I will come immediately if it is a matter of emergency, but if everything goes to plan I will return for the next Chunin Exams. I've been hearing rumours, none of them good." He muttered. Akina's interest was piqued.

"What kind of rumours?"

An old, familiar grin stretched across his face. "Ah, now you know I can't tell you that Akina-chan! S-Class secrets, confidential, you understand right?" he waggled his finger back and forth in a 'no, no' fashion. Suddenly, his gaze darkened. "So…What's been going on with you and Uchiha?"

Akina refused to gulp. "…It's a secret, confidential. You understand, right Jiraiya-jiji?" she flashed him a blindingly bright fake smile.

Jiraiya glared. "Damn smart-ass brat."

"You love me." She laughed. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Hai…Of course, I'll love you even more when you finish developing your mother's curves." He replied with a lecherous chuckle.

Akina reared back in disgust. "Eww! You damned PERVERT! Paedophile, he's a Paedophile!" she cried loudly, waving her arms around as if to alert the world.

"Geez!" Jiraiya complained, holding his hands firmly over his ears. "I was just kidding Akina-chan! I like my women old enough to drink thank you very much. Nothing nicer than a girl after some Sake removes those pesky inhabitations."

An eyebrow rose. "And Tsunade wouldn't have anything to do with that particular-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll find yourself thrown off a cliff Akina." Jiraiya cut in with a threatening glower.

"Whatever you say old man."

"I'm not old! I'm still sexy!" he protested, waving his arms around madly.

Akina just laughed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura was absent from the Team Seven meeting that day. Not that Sasuke cared less. Kakashi didn't bother to explain, merely informing them that she had an important appointment. The truth however, was that today was the day all new to service Kunouchi were sealed.

It was an invaluable protection really. Created by the Yondaime, who knew all too well how a female's health could be endangered after his time at war. This small, generic seal now adorned the skin of all female Shinobi, a practice continued even after his death. The reason for this was rather simple, it sealed away majority of a Kunouchi's hormones. While allowing enough of the hormones through to let the girls…_develop_ properly, this seal halted majority of the production of oestrogen-just enough to remove the possibly of pregnancy until when and if they chose to have it removed. This also worked to stop any _other_ things caused by female system…such as the emitting of pheromones that some Shinobi –like the Inuzuka clan- can detect and the natural, but nevertheless dangerous for Kunouchi, monthly side-effect that comes with a woman's reproductive system.

So, Sakura and the other Genin girls of the generation stood awkwardly together in the hospital waiting room, avoiding eye contact until their name was called. Akina, of course, had already had the seal for quite some time. Her father had been the one to invent it after all, and who better to give it to first than his precious daughter?

Akina sighed sadly, he really was over-protective. She still remembered the time he used the **Hiraishin** to transport Kakashi-nii to the top of his head on Hokage Mountain. He left his student dangling upside down by one foot all because he tried to explain the "Shuriken and the Kunai" to her.

Needless to say, it had been a confusing experience. Why on earth would you put a Kunai _in_ a Shuriken? Surely that would make them harder to use as an effective weapon. Nevertheless, Akina had asked her Tou-san if he could elaborate. He did not take it very well at all…Kakashi's pleas were heard for hours.

She tapped her fingers impatiently on her table. Without Sakura constantly distracting Sasuke the D-rank missions had been completed at record-breaking pace.

Not that Kakashi noticed.

Oh no.

He was reading porn.

…She really wanted to just…_stab_ him sometimes.

"Kakashi-_sensei,"_ Naruto began, putting a heavy emphasis on the 'Sensei'. Wasn't he supposed to be teaching them _something? _"We finished clearing the old hag's yard half an hour ago. Why are we still here, we should be training!"

"For once the Dobe has a valid point. This is useless." Sasuke grumbled with his heads in his pockets.

"Maa, maa," Kakashi drawled, leisurely flapping a hand in the direction of his students, "You can't always rely on me for everything, I'm a very busy man-"

_LIES!_

"-but I guess you two could spar each other. Assess the strengths and weaknesses within the team." Akina could have _sworn_ she saw him hold back a yawn.

Sasuke growled. "Well that is obvious. You and I are the strengths, Naruto and Sakura are the weaknesses. I don't need to beat up the Dobe to see that…although it could help him to wrap his empty head around it."

Naruto twitched and pointed his finger towards the Uchiha violently. "TEME!"

"Ok, ok, calm down you two. Jeez, why did I let myself get talked into this again?" Kakashi pondered to himself.

Naruto shrugged. Kakashi sighed._ Why me?_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_Kurome,_

_Something has happened. It is sort of a long story, but I'll try and keep it as short as possible._

_After yet another degrading "mission" of the D-ranked variety (which involved a pet rabbit that needed a bath…side note, rabbits DO NOT appreciate bathes), I finally decided enough was enough and told shadow I couldn't take it anymore. Chibi agreed, and the relentless fangirl nodded dumbly without ever taking her eyes off the 'prize'._

_Our efforts were awarded with a C-rank, escorting a bridge builder to his home village, the name of which I will not disclose. Turns out the old drunk wasn't entirely truthful as we ended up dealing with two demonic Chunin brothers, I'm sure you understand the reference. Chibi did quite well considering, although I must admit to being of little help. I had never before been in a fight under this identity and despite everything I almost blew the whole thing! My instinctive reactions were so close to automatic I almost found myself forgetting the situation. So…I froze. Don't worry, if I were in serious danger I would have done what was needed, consequences be damned._

_As if that wasn't enough, who should we stumble upon next? Let's just say that those Chunin brothers were about as demonic as the kit when compared to the mist demon. Not your average C-rank escort, that's for sure. So of course I was forced to sit back and watch the battle, until that reckless inu got himself captured. Chibi and I devised (an excellent) plan which thankfully was a success. But just before the killing blow this fake hunter shows up and takes the body. And _then_ inu decides to become unconscious. Great._

_So we were stuck for a while anticipating the rebuttal attack. Inu of course took this as an opportunity to teach us how to climb trees (obviously he didn't know I already knew how to). The fangirl accomplished it first, not surprising considering the girl's pitiful chakra reserves. A bit of competition sparked between my alter-ego self and the chibi, it was quite fun actually. Even if he was just glaring at me majority of the time. So anyway, _finally_ the day we were waiting for came. They had left me 'sleeping'- please! At least inu should have been able to realise it wasn't the real me…but in any case I made my way to the battlefield (after kicking the asses of these arrogant Samurai-wannabes that came after the bridge builder's family, really they were pathetic)._

_Inu was fighting the mist menace while the fangirl shakily stood in front of the client looking like she was about to faint and die by way of falling on her own Kunai. I'm serious. Chibi was engaged in combat with the fake hunter, trapped by their Kekkei Genkai. Do you remember that one time near Kiri where we had to take out a man with a particularly icy ability? It seems that he was not the last, but who knows if there are more out there. Either way, things were looking dangerous when no Katon could melt the mirrored-prison, so I stepped in. Ungrateful brat scolded me about that as well! So there we were, dodging a rain of Senbon (I had to reduce my reaction time significantly of course) when I realised that none of the needles were coming close to anywhere vital. In any other case, I would think that the user just didn't have enough expertise or experience, but this person was deadly accurate, which led me to believe he truly did not wish to seriously harm us. I was right, of course. Only problem was that chibi didn't know that._

_I was hit in several places intended to cause numbness and loss of muscle control (with our training it was hardly effective, but I still had a part to play nonetheless) so, like a good little victim, I collapsed. And here is where it started to go wrong. The fake hunter aimed for my 'vulnerable' body and shot off a few more Senbon. I saw no real harm in letting myself take the hit, so didn't drop the act…I wish that I had. Before I knew what was happening, chibi was in front of me, taking the hit. I knew from the placement of the Senbon that it only had the appearance of fatality, but rationality abandoned me…I was supposed to protect him for you, I had promised, and there he was on the ground, almost not breathing._

_I lost it. I had not encountered the creature in years, but all of a sudden there it was. Every ounce of my being screamed for revenge and I'm ashamed to admit I listened. I almost loss all control, and that scares me. I was able to stop myself before I killed the fake hunter, who (as I had suspected for a while) was a boy I had crossed paths with in the forest. He was a kind and gentle-hearted boy, only a few years older than chibi and the fangirl. His past was just as tragic as most Ninja we shall ever come across, sadly it seems to be the norm these days. He sacrificed himself to save the mist demon from inu's wrathful technique…you know the one. That boy didn't deserve to die like that, as nothing but a tool. It's times like these that I'm so glad we left the Ops._

_Anyway, after a surprising swap of sides from the mist demon, the mission wrapped up and chibi woke up fine, if a bit sore. And –don't get too excited- but a family trait had awakened earlier than we suspected. After arriving back home, things have pretty much gone back to normal, although even that is never really _normal_ is it?_

_Hope you're ok,_

_Misora_

_P.S. I can finally walk without effort now. _Thanks_ for that by the way. I will have my revenge._

**This took ages! A thousand apologies DX**

**If anybody has any requests, let me know!**

**-TITM**


End file.
